Labour of Devotion
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: A collab between Kitschisme and Rosette-cullen Isabella Swan has lived as a servant her entire life. She has come to expect cruelty from her masters, but will her luck change when she is purchased by the mysterious, brooding millionaire Edward Cullen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a collabouration between me and my incredible, wonderful and super hot Beta, Kitschisme. I did this chapter, you can tell because I spell like a Brit.**

**Here's the whole summary because it wouldn't fit. **

A collab between Kitschisme and Rosette-Cullen. Isabella Swan has lived as a servant her entire life. She has come to expect cruelty from her masters, but will her luck change when she is purchased by the mysterious, brooding millionaire Edward Cullen? Will Bella forever resent her new master, or will she come to see him as more than an unbearably attractive snob? Read to find out! A ravishing 19th century romance. BxE. OOC. Rated M.

**We don't own Twilight of course!**

* * *

The distant sun was setting ever so slowly. The horizon gave way to the promise of night, but also to the promise of a life anew. Though, I was being much too hopeful. Even the clouds told me that these hopes were of false value. Yet, I still hoped; it was all I had left.

When you've lived like I have, you learn that hope is not always void of reason, just small blessings in disguise. But this was hard to believe when I was standing behind a cargo truck, awaiting my turn to be called upon stage. My legs were shaking, tired from standing for so long. The dress I wore was torn and tattered. The skirt brushed my feet, and the bodice was not something I would have chosen for myself.

Of course, I had no choice in the matter. Whoever decided to trade me away chose what I wore. It was obvious that I was going to be sold on my body image alone, and not for my merit of work. My wrists ached to be unbound; the raw skin was aching and throbbing, but had yet to draw blood. I was one of the lucky few that hadn't been forced to work in the warehouses where the men snapped whips.

Instead, I had worked in the hot, humid, and unbearably dry fields. Although the conditions were horrendous, I would choose the fields over the stale factories. I sent a quick prayer to the heavens hoping for a better life this time around. It was hard to believe that God was hearing my prayers anymore, but I had to believe; it was the only thing I had left.

The sounds of jeering and men's calls surrounded my senses. The heady scent of cologne was seeping through the air. I would prefer the scent of mildew and dust over the scent of stinging perfume any day.

As my eighteenth birthday grew nearer and nearer, I feared for my well-being even more. It was simple to say that many women were beaten and raped, left dead or ill in the fields from their masters. I'd seen many women who had suffered such a fate. I had been fortunate, however. My masters had been kinder, so that I did not fear a hand to my skin if I disobeyed.

"Get going!" a gruff voice called from behind. As soon as his hand came in contact with my back, I fell to the ground. My balance was not the best, and any interference was bound to leave me on the ground. "Clumsy wench!"

I stumbled up the stairs of the stage that was set in the middle of the market where the townspeople were gathered around. Rich looking men with neatly combed hair and tidy suits eagerly awaited the next person up the stage. Each had a wad of cash in his hand, some with cigars in their mouths.

The proctor grabbed my shoulder as I wobbled onto the raised platform. His greasy fingers slid to my neck and I flinched away from his touch. He smiled and pulled me back, his hand holding me firmly in place.

"Next up we have a seventeen-year-old female, Isabella Swan. She's worked in the fields all of her life, but her small hands would be suitable for factory work." I could feel the panic build inside of me. Would I be put to work in some factory?

Men started raising their fists in the air, wads in hand. I looked around, seeing each disgusting mug smiling up at me. I had worked under a female before, but I was no fool; I knew what happened to women my age. I knew all about the men who bought women and did as they pleased with them. I began to struggle in the man's grasp..

"Five hundred!"

"Seven hundred!"

"Seven hundred and fifty!"

The man tugged on my hair and I shrieked, tears coming to my eyes. "Come now! Is that all we can fetch for this young lass?"

"One thousand!"

"Two thousand!"

I began to breathe rapidly as the price climbed higher. I saw men with dirty looks eyeing me greedily and I knew my fate was set. I would be put to work, and even worse, perhaps assaulted.

"Two thousand? Anyone care to bid higher?" the crowd was silent, a low murmur floating through. "Alright then, sold—"

"Five thousand!" The crowd turned in the direction from which the man's voice had come. A tall, lean man was standing by a carriage pulled by two white stallions. He was dressed all in black with a top hat on. He looked up and smiled at me.

I cringed back and the proctor beside me grinned while hitting his gavel on the podium. "Sold, for five thousand!"

A guardsman came up the stairs and grabbed my elbow, pulling me through the crowd. I could feel the painful tears stinging in my eyes. The guard held onto me even tighter, his fingers digging deeper, and most likely leaving purple bruises to form.

Eventually, I gave up struggling as we approached the man who would be my new owner. The guard jostled me and pushed me alongside of the horses. I was thrown into the back of carriage and shut inside. I could hear murmuring outside and assumed it was the transaction.

The deep voices shook me to my core, a spiraling fear set through me and I wrapped my arms around my knees. My back pressed to the wall, my breathing deep. I was being sold again, and though I should have been used to it by now, I was not. I was still as frightened as the first time, even more so now.

I was all alone now. No friends from the fields to comfort me and no family to rely on for support. I'd have to work and care for myself now.

I pressed my forehead to my knees and let the tears streak slowly my cheeks. My eyelids slid shut, and soon enough, I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

The sounds around me were muffled. I felt as though I was floating, but in truth I was in pain. I was thrown forward in a sudden flash, and there was yelling around me. The curtain covering the carriage was parted, and a large man in brown moved it aside.

"Get up!" he yelled. My senses were hazy, but I did as I was told. The man became impatient and grabbed my arm to pull me forward.

"Oh, would you look at her! Someone get her cleaned up and into uniform!" said a voice. I looked around me, terrified by all the sudden noise and abrupt movements. My breath caught in my throat and I looked up toward the… castle… I was being moved to.

It was a stately manor, the likes of which I'd never seen before in my life. The large white house stood proudly in front of well manicured green landscape. Women in white and black dresses scurried throughout the front of the estate, setting tables and flowers here and there. A tall blonde stood sneering at them while she imperiously pointed her finger to and fro for certain plants.

The blonde looked at me and glared, her crystal blue eyes lighting up enough to make me cringe back. Another girl with short black hair and a long white dress walked around arranging certain bouquets along the porch.

"Why are _you_ dragging her around?" she snapped at the man in brown. "Your half-witted brother is the one who bought the girl; _he_ should be the one taking care of her." She moved past me and then shoved me away.

My foot caught on the edge of the grass and I stumbled forward, scraping my knees through the torn fabric of my dress. I bit my lip to keep the tears back and stood up. Surely I was going to hell in a perfectly wrapped hand basket.

"Edward was asked to coordinate the furniture inside. We have only six hours to throw this soirée together."

Edward. Was that him? My new _owner_? I felt my stomach twist sickeningly.

"My point exactly, Emmett!" she snapped. "And he chooses to go to the market on this of all days!" she threw her arms in the air, nearly hitting the man in brown before he backed up.

"Yes, I know, Rosalie, darling. No one will ruin your event, I promise." She didn't acknowledge him as she stormed off into the house. The short haired girl on the porch whispered to another girl and then pointed to me.

This place was so active and busy. I was disorientated and needed time to adjust, but it seemed I was to be thrown right in.

"Um… excuse me?" I turned my head to the left, and my eyes met with the girl who had been on the porch. "Ms. Alice told me that you need to be situated. If you'll just follow me…" she turned then, walking up the porch.

I followed her without hesitation, dodging the girls with full arms of vases and flowers. She led us up a grandiose staircase, right in the center of the foyer. A large crystal chandelier hung in the middle. The carpets were a crisp, pristine white, just as everything else was. The walls, the trim, the furniture, even the railings were all varying shades of pale.

The girl lead me through long corridors and hallways and until she came to a stop at a large white door. She smiled and opened it up. Inside was white marble and tile, a large white basin in front of a mirror, and a silver tub in the center of the room. My mouth fell open in amazement.

"A bath's been drawn for you. There's a party tonight so maids are to be dressed their finest." She smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Angela, by the way."

"Oh," I managed to close my mouth and stick my hand out at her. Angela took it gently and shook before dropping it. "I'm Isabella."

"It's nice to meet you. I'll bring you a uniform while you get cleaned up." She turned towards the door and looked back at me before leaving.

I let out a heavy sigh when the door closed again. The steam rising from the silver tub was much too good to pass up. My dress slipped from my shoulders easily and I stepped inside the tub in one fluid motion. The heat bubbled against my skin, but I welcomed the dull throb before I submerged myself beneath the surface.

As I felt the grime and sweat being lifted from my skin, I rejoiced in the feeling of my muscles relaxing. My heart held an unsteady rhythm, something I was used to. Silent tears blended with the water around me, and when my lungs began to ache I broke through the surface.

I began to scrub away at the dirt from my skin, and realized this would be my new home. And though it looked pleasant enough, I knew from experience it would be anything but.

* * *

**A/N: This started off as a one-shot I was working on, but I lost inspiration after the first half. So Brigitte suggested making it a story, and it was a miraculous moment. We'll be switching chapters off and on.**

**Brigitte did the summary, she did an amazing job. Go to her page and find this story and leave a review! She deserves it for putting up with me. ;)**

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is Kitschisme with the second chapter. She's so amazing. :)**

* * *

When the skin on my fingertips began to wrinkle, I reluctantly stood and stepped carefully out of the tub. I toweled myself dry and began to dress myself in the set of clean clothes Angela had left for me - a high collared white blouse, long black skirt and a simple cotton apron. It was without question the standard uniform of a servant, but I honestly didn't mind. At least it was comfortable and modest.

As I approached the mirror on the opposite end of the room, I was startled by my own reflection. It had been months since I had seen my own face without a thick layer of muck and grime covering its surface. My skin was flushed from the steam of my bath, but it looked clean, at least. I was almost glowing in comparison to how I had looked when I arrived, like a shiny penny with the rust removed.

My damp hair hung in a dark, heavy curtain on either side of my face. It looked so different without the flecks of dirt and bits of twig stuck in it. There was still the issue of the knots and snarls, however. I wondered how, if at all, I would be able to get them all out. With embarrassment, I realized I could not remember the last time I had combed my hair.

Just then, a quiet knock sounded at the door; I could tell it was a woman knocking from its gentle sound. Perhaps Angela had come back to check on me. "Come in," I called.

It was not Angela who appeared, but rather the petite, dark haired woman from outside. She smiled, approaching me slowly. Her hands were clasped together in front of her waist. The style of her clothes was simple like my own, but I could tell by the way she carried herself that she was not a servant. Only the upper class held themselves with such grace. I looked down at my feet, something I did instinctually when I was in the presence of someone superior.

"I wanted to see how you were doing," she told me. Her voice was kind and lovely, like the shimmering of tiny silver bells.

"Thank you for the bath," I said quietly. "It was very kind of you."

"Of course, anything you need." I looked up at her then, and I could tell from the expression on her face that she meant it. "I'm Alice, by the way."

"Isabella" I replied, curtsying slightly.

She stepped forward and gently took my rough, worn hand into her fragile soft, one. "Welcome, Isabella," she said warmly. "We are very happy to have you in our home."

I had been right about her. "So, this is your house?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes," she replied. "Edward's, Emmett's, and mine. We inherited the estate after our parents died several years ago.."

She was _his_ sister, then. What a shame. I was actually starting to like her.

I noticed as her eyes drifted to my ratty, snarled hair. A look of utter pity spread across her lovely features. I blushed and looked down to my feet again.

She put her hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture. "May I?" she asked softly, gesturing toward a small silver comb on the vanity next to the mirror.

That caught me off guard. "Y-you don't have to," I stuttered. It was unheard of for a mistress of the house to help _groom_ one of her servants.

"Please," she begged. "I've never had a sister. Well, except for my sister-in-law, but "_Queen Rosalie"_ would _never_ let me touch her hair."

I knew immediately who she was referring to; undoubtedly the imperious blonde from outside. I smiled slightly; at least we had a common enemy.

"Please," she said again, gesturing to the chair in front of the vanity.

I sat in the chair obediently, not wanting to disappoint her.

Alice smiled approvingly, plucked the comb from the vanity and began to pull it gently through my knotty hair. She began at the ends and slowly worked her way up toward the roots. She tugged at the knots and snarls, but it did not hurt. It felt quite pleasant, actually. No one had played with my hair since I was a child.

I sat very still while she twisted and braided large sections of my hair and pinned them up at the back of my head. The style became more and more intricate as her tiny fingers twisted nimbly through the long, heavy strands. I suddenly began to feel very emotional; I had never expected to be shown such kindness. Along with my surprise, I also felt a great sadness. My lonely heart ached for the bonds of friendship. But as much as I already adored her, I knew this would not be possible with Alice; she was my mistress, and I was her property. We were from different worlds – even if she wanted to, she would never be able to see me as her sister, as someone worthy of love.

"So," I broke the silence, "Rosalie is married to your brother?"

"Engaged," she replied, twisting another section of hair. "I should have known Emmett would be the first of us to get married. He's the youngest, and also the most impulsive." I detected a hint of disapproval in her tone.

"The party tonight is for their engagement," she continued. "I had assumed that they would build a home of their own once they were betrothed, but for now they've settled in at the manor. I think Rosalie is secretly hoping Edward and I will leave eventually so she can have it to herself." Her tone was full of disgust now. "She shouldn't hold her breath, though. Neither Edward nor I are married, and I don't know if we will ever leave. It's the only place that's ever felt like home to us."

My heart ached at the thought of having such a place.

"I hope it will become like home for you, too," she added softly. "We - my brothers and I, at least - try very hard to make our staff feel like part of the family."

And what a strange family this was. They seemed almost too good to be true. I wanted desperately to believe her; there was nothing in this world I wanted more than to feel like I belonged somewhere. But I didn't want to get my hopes up. I would only be disappointed.

"I don't know if that will be possible," I said sadly.

"Why not?" Her voice was full of hurt.

I immediately regretted what I had said; I didn't want to seem ungrateful. Still, I tried to explain myself to her.

"Please don't misunderstand" I begged, twisting around to face her. "You've been so kind to me. It's just… when you've lived as I have lived, you learn not to get attached to a certain place or to certain people, because nothing in life is ever certain."

Alice nodded, understanding.

"And…" I continued, "it's hard to feel like you belong somewhere, to feel like part of a family, when the people you live with literally _own_ you, when they've paid money for you as if you were an animal… like your brother did this morning," I tried to hide the resentment in my voice.

"I know it must seem that way to you," Alice murmured, her eyes soft. "I can't even imagine what you've been through. But you must believe me, Isabella - Edward will _not_ treat you the way you're used to. He's a _good_ man, a true gentleman. You should give him a chance."

"I'll try." I did not want to make a promise I could not keep.

"And," Alice said, grasping my hand again, "I hope you'll come to think of me as your friend, rather than your mistress."

"I already think of you as my friend, Alice," I said, and I meant it.

She smiled in return.

"Now," she sighed, patting the side of my hair, "You're perfect."

I stood to glance at my reflection in the mirror, and I could barely believe my eyes. It was amazing what a difference a hairstyle could make. I had never seen myself look so _beautiful_..

"You're an artist!" I exclaimed before throwing my arms around her.

At first I feared that I had gone too far, but Alice looked simply elated that I was finally letting my guard down.

"Come," she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the door, "I need your help downstairs."

* * *

**A/N: I love the way she writes Bella and Alice together. Go check out this story on her account and review, too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is me. :) There's an Otep reference in here, see if you can spot it.**

* * *

The hallways were regal as we made our way downstairs. The Oriental rug beneath our feet made light pitter-patter noises as we walked. Alice's hand was wrapped firmly around my own; she nearly bounced with each step.

The spiral staircase led us to the foyer again, where countless vases were being hauled in and white drapery was placed over chairs and tables. Alice wasted no time walking though the crowd of maids and back to a large white door.

Pastels hung over flower pots that lined the walkway on a large white rug rolled out from the front entrance to the door. Two maids stationed on either side of the doors pulled them open..

A gasp passed through my lips at the sight.. A chandelier above the center of the large ballroom showered glittering rainbows along the line of white curtains and gold trimmings. The floor was waxed and shimmering; flowers were arranged on dozens of tables spread throughout the ballroom.

Dual staircases led to common ground flooring which looked like a platform. The blonde, Rosalie, was using it as just that. She pointed her finger to and fro with a commanding voice that set everyone on edge. The maids wandered around stiffly, paying special attention to detail.

"Just take some of vases and place them on the tables. The others will do the floral arrangements.. It's some complicated order of red to the left and white to the right with blue in the middle. Rosalie is a perfectionist." Alice rolled her eyes in a very unladylike manner, and then tugged me to the far left corner of the room.

Dozens upon dozens of floral arrangements were placed numerically and dived up by colour into each vase. There couldn't possibly have been that many tables, but I wouldn't say a word to risk exposing myself. I needed to try to fit in here; I was used to field working, not maid work.

Alice left my side and walked up the grandiose staircase and into a large white door behind Rosalie. While following the line that Alice left on, I caught Rosalie's eye. They were a cold crystalline blue that burned with irritation. I'd seen that look many times before. Her upper lip pulled back and before she could yell at me. I stepped further back and picked up a large vase of flowers.

I could feel my lower back ache and scream at me. Gritting my teeth, I lifted the vase up. It could have weighed more than a small child! A light brunette directed me to the furthest table on the other side of the room. I pulled myself together and walked the large piece in my arms to the table..

Each step was measured carefully. _1—2—3——1—2—3——1—2—3._ I slowly pushed my foot under the skirt before I took each step. When the vase was safely on the table I sighed and let a small smile grace my lips before I turned and headed back for the next one.

I did the same for three more vases before my back began to screech and burn. Sweat dewed on the back of my neck but I carried on. I became less aware of my surroundings, wanting more than anything to just deposit the heavy vase and take the short trip back to the other side.

A girl with curly brown hair walked beside me and accidentally kicked my dress up while she struggled with her vase. My rhythm was broken and my right foot came down suddenly on the hem of my dress.

It all happened slowly before my eyes. Rosalie was beside me, glaring furiously at the vase in my arms that tumbled down and made its way to the floor. I watched in horror as the vase came crashing down in front of me. I fell to my knees, and the wood hitting my legs sent a sudden pain through my sore body.

The vase smashed before me. Thousands of tiny pieces of china shattered and flew in every direction, sending a hideous tinkling noise around the room – which immediately went silent following the ear-piercing shatter.

The water rolled closer to me, seeping into the fabric of my dress. Every eye in the room was turned to me. My cheeks burned. I looked up to Rosalie, who was just as red and fuming. Her eyes were murderous and accusing.

"Wench!" She screamed, "That vase cost more than your worth!"

The room gasped and looked on with more concentration.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." I whispered. She laughed a little hysterically and grabbed my arm to pull me up.

"Oh, you'll be sorry." She pulled her hand back and I instinctively closed my eyes. It was best not to see it coming. The sting was what I hated more than anything. The initial hit was merely shock, but the afterward effects were painful.

"That's enough, Rosalie." A deep male's voice scolded close by. My eyes opened out of curiosity and I was immediately confused.

He much taller than I was - I would most likely fit under his chin - and he had a pale complexion. His eyes were like hard, frozen emeralds. His dark lashes framed his oval eyes perfectly, leading to defined and prominent cheekbones and a strong, clenched jaw.

His hand was wrapped tightly around Rosalie's wrist. She tried to throw it forward, but he held fast and kept her in place. His eyes turned to me, and the familiarity that swept over me was uncomforting.

He dropped her wrist and pushed her back a bit. She scowled at him and stood up to her full height, smoothing out her hair and tugging on her dress before addressing him.

"Well, it's nice to see you could finally make time to help." Rosalie's voice was sarcastic and sugar-coated. She waved a hand dramatically in front of the man's face. His eyes remained calm and furious all at the same time.

"This isn't my problem to deal with, Rosalie. This is _your_ unnecessary party, and therefore your responsibility."

"I _was_ taking responsibility for it! That is, until this wench threw the order of flow out into chaos!"

"Bite your tongue." He hissed. "You will treat what is mine with respect."

I froze and began to stare at him. Was _he_ Alice's brother? He resembled her in neither looks nor countenance. He'd had the audacity to call me _his_, to call me a piece of property. I'd been traded and sold all my life, but I never wanted to hear that.

He continued to bicker with Rosalie, his mouth set in a hard line while she yelled at him. "Keep what is _yours_ in order and we shouldn't be having this problem. I have this party in less than a few hours, so get her out of my sight!"

"Have you forgotten whose house this is, Ms. Hale? I assure you, if you have, I'd have no problem in showing you." Rosalie blanched and scowled before turning and heading toward the stairs again.

"Everyone stop standing around and work!" she shrieked. On her command the room scattered and the maids returned to their former positions. It was as if her words were a whip cracking to get everyone in motion.

"Come with me, woman." Edward grabbed my elbow and dragged me the way I'd come with Alice. I tugged against him the whole way, but he only pulled me closer and dragged me along.

Once up the stairs, he practically threw me into a large room on the very top floor. The floor was covered in royal navy blue carpeting, soft enough to sleep on. The walls were tinted white on the colour of crème and gold. The four poster canopy bed reminded me of my former mistress's stead and I cringed.

"Tell me what is wrong with you." He ordered, suddenly in front of me. His dark green eyes flashed and I didn't dare to defy him.

"I have none." I answered him truthfully. I had many problems, but his reference was vague, and therefore, had no correct answer.

"Do _not_ play with me Ms. Swan." The way he hissed my name sent a shiver down my spine. My hatred for him grew.

"I am not _playing_ with you." My eyes narrowed, and when his did the same, I shrank back a little. I couldn't be stubborn with him, he was much too intimidating.

"Then tell me why you dropped the vase. Do you wish to be beaten? Rosalie has no patience, and I advise you to take heed of that."

"I could figure that out for myself." I mumbled and pulled my head up. "I tripped. I was careless and fell."

He pursed his lips and walked to a large double joined door before opening it and throwing them wide. He walked into a closet which was as big as a normal sized room. He came back just as quickly with a dress over his arm.

"You listen to me, and listen well." He ordered, handing me the dress. "You take orders from no one but myself. Not Rosalie, not my brother Emmett, or my sister Alice. You listen to only me."

"But why not Miss Alice?" I asked.

"I paid a pretty penny to keep you from factory work with greasy men breathing down your neck. You will be my personal maid, not like the other maids. I expect you to be dressed accordingly at all times and to learn what is proper and what is not."

"I can do work just fine! Why must I—"

"I just explained – very clearly – why you must. I paid a fine price for you, and so you will do as I say. If you don't, I won't stop Rosalie from unleashing her wrath on you next time. Now get dressed and I'll retrieve Alice." He turned and walked toward the door that led into the hallway. "Lord knows you'll need etiquette training for tonight."

He walked out into the hall, his voice searching for Alice as he went. He hadn't even noticed the malice in my voice when I spoke, nor the constant glare. How dare he? I stomped angrily to the side of the large room and opened a door. It wasn't a bathroom, but rather a separate room. It was a light red and gold, smaller than the room it was adjoined to. Surely this was his mistress's dwelling.

I turned and opened the opposite door to a large bathroom and stripped my soaked dress and then my petticoat. I hated him. I wanted to rip the untidy bronze crop from his head and then mine it with a pickaxe. I knew I'd be more than capable with my years of field work. An impish grin came over my face at the brutal and completely unladylike thoughts. If this would be my only time for thinking about brutally mauling him, I'd take it.

The dress was long and midnight blue with a fitted bodice that accentuated my cleavage. I puffed my cheeks out indignantly. Just like a man! He picked the most scandalous piece and forced me to wear it. I pulled at the bodice and made sure that I was securely covered. What a pig! Indeed, the lowest of the upper class, a true Blood Pig.

A knock on the door to the other room pulled me from my thoughts. I lifted the skirt of the dress and opened it to find Alice with books in one hand, and a tray of tea in the other. I sighed and let her in. Surely this would be the worst day of my existence.

* * *

**A/N: Cookies to whoever can catch the reference. I know Edward seems like a real dick, but he's got reasons, maybe not clear now, but in the future.**

**Brigitte's (Kitschisme) up next, I love her chapter so much, go send a review to her and tell her hi. ;)**

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is the fantastic Kitschisme. Her writing is amazing, per usual.**

* * *

Alice crossed the room and set the books and tea on a small table next to the bed. As I watched her I noticed she was already dressed for the party.

Her short dark hair was styled into smooth pin curls around her angelic face. She wore a delicate strand of pearls around her neck. Her dress was a breathtaking iridescent white. Small cap sleeves topped her fragile shoulders while the bodice hugged her tiny waist. The dress' long train flowed down her lithe body like a shimmering silver waterfall.

"Alice," I breathed, "You look _fantastic_."

"Oh, it's nothing," she insisted, waving her hand dismissively. She then took a few steps back to examine me in my new attire.

"Spin," she commanded..

I obediently turned my body in a slow 360 degree motion.

Alice smiled appreciatively. "That shade of blue is very flattering on you... I really must give Edward more credit. For someone so entirely clueless about women, he can certainly pick out a pretty dress."

The mention of Edward's name caused a surge of resentment to flare in my chest. I didn't want to offend Alice, however, so I bit my tongue. "Indeed."

Alice's face fell. "What's wrong? Don't you like it?"

I felt a sharp stab at my heart. I hated seeing that look of disappointment on Alice's face. Even more, I hated knowing that I was the cause of it. "It's not that," I lied. "I've just never worn anything like this before." I gripped the sides of the skirt and swished it around my legs. "Yards of fabric, but I still feel naked."

Alice laughed. "This is actually quite modest, for an evening gown."

"_Modest_?" I repeated.

She laughed again.

"Here," she said, taking my hand and guiding me toward a large gilded mirror in the corner of the room, "Take a look."

I looked, and was startled by what I saw. The dress was indeed revealing, but not distasteful as I had thought. The neckline was cut low and off the shoulder, elongating my neck and accentuating my bust. The bodice fit tightly around my torso and then flared at my waist into a cascade of deep blue silk that fell gracefully to the floor.

"You see?" Alice said, placing a hand on my back, "You look lovely."

I looked down to my feet, embarrassed. "Thank you, Alice," I murmured.

Suddenly, I felt Alice's hands slide to the middle of my back and pull roughly at the sides of my dress. I jumped, startled.

"What are you doing!?" I demanded, completely alarmed.

"Tightening your bodice," she replied simply, yanking harshly on the strings at my back.

"I can hardly breathe," I gasped.

"Take short, shallow breaths," she instructed. "It will help."

I held my breath while Alice continued her ministrations. I felt one final firm tug at the bottom of my back before she placed her hands on my waist and spun me around to face her. I placed my hands over my stomach and grimaced when I tried to inhale..

"That looks _so_ much better," she remarked, appraising my newly constricted form. "And the bodice will help you stand up straighter." She clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "Your posture is _terrible_."

I rolled my eyes.

"Now," she said, placing her hands on my shoulders, "Shoulders back, chin up." I followed her instructions, ignoring the painful ache in my back. It almost seemed laughable now that I had once complained about the hardships of field work. Fashion was the truer torture. I chanced another shallow breath, and an excruciating pain shot through my ribs. Anxious for a distraction, my eyes flickered to the bedside table and I remembered the forgotten tea and books. My eyes lingered on the aged leather volumes.

"I already know how to _read_, Alice," I drawled sarcastically.

"They're not for reading," she snipped back. "They're for _walking_."

I looked back and forth several times between Alice and the books before I finally understood.

"Alice, you _cannot_ be serious."

"Bella," she chastised. "I have a limited amount of time and resources to transform you into a lady. Work with me here."

I groaned as Alice grabbed a book from the table and balanced it delicately atop my head. "Now," she instructed, "Try to walk in a straight line."

I moved forward and the book wobbled dangerously atop my head. I caught it reflexively before it fell to the floor. I exhaled deeply, closing my eyes. If I was going to get through this, I would have to focus. Determined, I replaced the volume on top of my head, made sure it was properly balanced, and took one careful step forward. The book stayed in place and I sighed, relieved. Keeping my chin held securely in place I took one more tentative step, another, and then another. Before I knew it, I had crossed successfully to the other side of the room.

Alice clapped enthusiastically, bouncing in her chair. "Again!" she squealed, obviously delighted by my progress. After I had completed several more successful trips across the room we moved on to the next item on Alice's list.

"It's very important to curtsy when you greet someone," she instructed. "Like this…" She lifted her skirt from the floor, crossed one ankle behind the other, bowed her head, and gracefully bent her legs at the knee. I mimicked her actions, but mine were much clumsier than Alice's had been. I shrugged, hopeless.. Alice sighed. "It'll do," she said.

We moved on to tea etiquette next - my least favorite of our lessons. The fragile china cup trembled in my hand as I raised it carefully to my lips. I grimaced when I took a sip. The tea was not only very cold, but also tasted disgusting. I resisted the urge to spit it back out and forced myself to swallow it.

Next, Alice advised me on the art of conversation. According to her instructions, there wasn't very much comprehended the idea. "Just nod your head and try to look interested," she told me. "Engage in the conversation, but don't say too much – nothing scares a man more than a woman with a brain." I snorted.

Finally, we moved on to dancing. It was impossible not to feel ridiculous as Alice led me around the room with her hand on my waist. I concentrated on moving my feet in loose square patterns - 1, 2, 3…1, 2, 3…1, 2, 3. An unexpected loud noise sounded from downstairs, causing me to lose concentration and misplace my footing.. I yelped when Alice accidentally stepped on my toe.

"Why do I have to learn dancing, anyway?" I grumbled. "No one is going to want to dance with _me_.." A strange expression crossed Alice's face. "You'll dance with Edward, of course," she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I felt a hot flush creep up my neck. The idea of being forced to touch Edward made me feel angry… and nervous. Alice stared at me for a long moment, analyzing my face. I could tell she wanted to know what I was thinking. She didn't push the subject, however, and brought our attention back to dancing.

As the sun began to set outside, my education was at last complete. "Well," Alice sighed, "I've taught you everything I know. There's only one more thing you'll need." She pulled a small velvet box from the pocket of her dress and handed it to me wordlessly.

I flipped the box open, and found a pair of sparkling sapphire teardrop earrings and a larger matching pendant. The precious gemstones in the middle were surrounded by dozens of brilliant, round white diamonds.

I gasped, astonished.

Alice smiled. "They were my mother's. I thought you might like to borrow them for the party tonight,"

"Alice--" I choked. I was hardly capable of words. Before I could contain my emotion, large wets tears started streaming down my face.

"Bella!?" Alice squeaked, alarmed. "What's wrong? Don't you like them?"

"They're… so… b-beautiful," I blubbered.

Alice embraced me, wrapping her tiny arms around my waist. I sobbed shamelessly into her shoulder. "There, there," she soothed me, rubbing her hands up and down my back. After I had composed myself, I lifted my head and wiped at my face with the back of my hands.

"There now," Alice said, handing me a handkerchief. "No more crying; you'll ruin your new face!" I choked out a laugh. Alice took the sapphire earrings and clipped them gently onto my earlobes; I felt them sag slightly from the weight of the heavy gems. Then she took the pendant, placed it around my neck and clasped it from behind. "Perfect," she said, examining her final creation. "_Now_ you're ready for a party."

"I wish I _felt _ready," I mumbled.

"Don't worry," Alice assured me, linking our arms together. "I'll be with you."

"Thank you, Alice," I said with as much sincerity as I could muster, "for everything.."

Alice smiled warmly. "It's time," she said, tugging me toward the door. "The guests will be arriving soon."

I forced myself to take a deep, calming breath. Tightening my grip on Alice's arm, we exited the room and descended the stairs together.

* * *

**A/N: This is Brigitte's chapter, so head on over to her page and leave a review. She's in my favourite authors.**

**I don't think I mentioned this before, but we're updating Thursdays and Sundays, just in case you wanted to know. :)**

**Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is my chapter, so much fun to write.**

* * *

The sound of a bell chiming sent an alarming sound through the house. There were shrill squeaks in the hallway outside of the room Alice and I were in. Murmuring and giggles sounded through out the house as a hoard of women ran down the stairs and to the foyer.

I looked to Alice, who was smoothing out her flawless hair and fixing the light rouge on her cheeks. She looked up and smiled at my dumbfounded expression.

"This is an exciting event for the maids and servants, too." I nodded my head and kept my eyes on the floor in front of me while I practiced my balance.

"Head up, eyes straight." Alice said, not even having to look at me to know that I was doing terribly.

I resisted the urge to put one foot directly in front of the other. I doubted that heel to toe would constitute as graceful. The book wobbled on my head and I sighed before removing it. My back was aching from carrying flowers before, but with the added corset it was painful.

There was a knock, and Alice grinned, hopping up to the large white door. Her tiny fingers wrapped around the silver knob and pulled it open. Behind the door was a blonde man, taller and leaner than any I had seen before. He towered over Alice and had a smile on his lips.

The exposed skin of his hands had small nicks and scars running along the surface, and a few scars above his eye. He ducked his head and held out his hand to Alice. She beamed at him, the whole room lighting up with a newfound happiness. I found myself smiling along with them.

"Jasper!" She giggled. "Oh, I want you to meet someone." Alice turned her slight frame towards me and moved her arm in a sweeping motion to introduce me.

Jasper's eyes furrowed a little, a small dent formed above his right eye, which was a piecing sapphire. His whole face lit up when he saw me, and he grinned.

"The girl Edward bought." It wasn't a question. He turned back to Alice. She rolled her eyes and moved to my side.

"Yes and she has a _name_ - Bella. She's Edward's personal maid now."

"Ah, lucky you." Jasper said to me solemnly. _Just another thing to add up against him, _I thought to myself_. Not even his friends or his family like him._

I nodded my head a little sadly. In truth, I knew I had been blessed… I was only a servant now, no longer working in the hot barren fields. I was going to be able to bathe, eat, and perhaps even socialize.

"Maids were summoned a few minutes ago," Jasper said, in reference to me. Rosalie's greeting guests and she needs them." At the mention of Rosalie my back became straighter; the reminiscent throb in my vertebra cracked a bit.

"She's not Rosalie's to command. You saw Edward's show earlier." Alice grimaced, but wiped her face clean. "Where is that man anyway? He should have been here by now."

"Why would he be here?" I blurted. I was hoping to avoid him for some time before I was to be hanging on his arm all night. I couldn't see myself laughing at some poorly told joke and feigning interest in boring conversation.

She shook her head and looked at me incredulously. "To come and escort you, of course! You honestly don't think we prepared you for nothing, do you?"

"Well, no, but—"

"Speak of the Devil and he shall appear." Jasper mumbled cutting me off.

Edward rounded the corner in the same attire as Jasper. The dark jacket and slacks hugged around his slender waist and broad chest. My cheeks flushed and I tried to see him as an evil man, not an unbearably attractive snob.

His eyes met mine, and then raked downward. They went a darker shade of emerald and his tongue peeked out over his full bottom lip before slowly making its way up to the top. I coughed loudly and he brought his eyes up, his face going back to a hard mask.

"That dress suits you very well." He murmured.

I looked only at his face, not willing to let my eyes wander, and my cheeks became hotter. Jasper clapped his hand on Edward's shoulder before smiling at him. They didn't seem as though hated each other. If anything they seemed almost brotherly.

"Where have you been?" Alice demanded.

"Getting ready. Apparently Rosalie's dress apparel wasn't working out so she changed mine to match Jasper's."

"Picky, picky," Alice sighed under her breath. She turned to look at me and then pointed at Edward. "Take your date, we need to be downstairs."

I mentally cringed, trying to hold my posture. My shoulders went tense and I gritted my teeth as he came near. He held out his arm, his eyes ahead and an indignant look on his face. I lightly draped my hand across his arm and stood a few inches away from him.

Just being near him made me sick; my stomach tightened and I felt lightheaded. Alice and Jasper began to walk ahead of us, graceful and perfectly in step with each other.

Edward's walk was fast and aggressive and had me stumbling to keep up with him. He slowed on the stairs, but only because there were people watching our descent. Of course, he wouldn't want people to laugh at his _ungraceful _date. I could see myself tripping over the hem of my dress and falling flat on my face. I had to shake away the thought before it actually happened.

An elderly woman was the first to approach us. The thick lines of her cheeks matched the ones of her husband beside her. She smiled, showing all of her decayed and missing teeth.

"Edward! Goodness, it's been so long. I haven't seen you since you were just a little lad." Her voice had a heavy English accent, her feathered hat drooping in front of her eyes.

Her husband stepped forward and shook hands with Edward. "It's been too long, my boy. I'm sorry about Carlisle and Esme; too good of souls to be sent off so soon."

Edward stiffened beside me before smiling falsely at the man before him. "Yes, it was a shame." His voice held a note of finality, thick with an unsaid order.

The woman turned to me next. "Oh! What a lovely young lass you have here, Edward! Look at her frock, such a beautiful piece." She grinned at me, her wrinkled cheeks lifting up into her squinting eyes. "Tell me, dear, what is your name?"

I cleared my throat a bit. "Isabella Swan," I wasn't sure if she heard me, but after a few seconds she boomed an 'oh!' and then walked away.

I stared after her dumbly before Edward pulled me along. "She's quick to move from person to person." He murmured.

That did not assure me of anything. A quiver in my stomach made me feel a little less than up to par. I stared ahead the entire time, trying to look like I belonged in this elevated crowd. The only place I felt I belonged was dressed in black and white with a tray in my hand… if that.

Light music began from the small orchestra in the corner and as it filled the room, more people started to dance. The songs went from buoyant to slow and some that people even sang along to them.

I felt out of place as the room began to quietly murmur the lyrics and I moved my lips a little to seem as if I had the slightest idea what I was doing. Edward remained still beside me. He was quiet, smiling and greeting people as they came. He walked around in a bored state; I wasn't sure if he realized I was still loosely hanging on his arm.

That thought stuck with me. A few times I would slide my hand a bit from his arm to see if he would notice. I had hoped to escape from him for a few minutes, but every time I moved an inch from his side, his green eyes would peer at me from the corner of his long, dark lashes, daring me to move again.

I stayed by his side, taking the drinks he offered me with thanks. I had to have had at least three flutes of champagne, and he four by the time the room filled with couples spinning around the floor.

Edward grabbed my wrist and spun me out onto the floor. The bubbles from the champagne burned in my stomach and throat. He took the glass from my hand and set it on a tray in passing.

"Dance with me." He ordered, not waiting for my response. His left hand gripped my right and his right hand on my lower back. I put my left hand on his shoulder and moved to the floor.

I almost closed my eyes as we began to move around. People moved in close proximity to us, spinning gracefully as the different changes in tune and pitch directed the waves of movement.

"When you hear the harpsichord play after the piano, switch your hands." He spoke with a monotone voice and kept his eyes on mine. People stared at us, trying to get his attention, but he kept his focus on me.

The light tune of the harpsichord carried out around the floor and I switched my hands to the opposite position. My left hand fit into Edward's and my right sat on his shoulder.

My left foot caught on the hem of my gown and I rocked backwards slightly, hitting a man with my elbow. He glared at me before looking past me and then quickly away.

"You're not very graceful." Edward muttered.

"No, I'm not. Sorry." I didn't meet his gaze, not willing to look at him while he made snide comments.

"Don't look down. Head up shoulders straight, and look like you're remotely interested in conversation." I pulled my head, straightened out my posture and smiled falsely.

"Better?" I asked. I could hear the edge in my voice, and he snorted.

"No, but it'll do as long as you don't open that pretty little mouth for the rest of the night." He spun me in the opposite direction of the crowd and toward the little table towards the side.

He grabbed a flute of champagne and swallowed it all in one gulp before handing one to me. I sipped slowly on the drink this time. If there was going to be more dancing I'd need a mostly clear stomach.

"May I have your attention, please?!" I turned around quickly to the source of command.

Rosalie was standing on a platform between the interconnecting staircases. The large, burly man was beside her, and she wrapped herself possessively around him. Rosalie commanded all of the attention in the room as soon as she spoke. The only thing that could be heard was the tinkling of glasses.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to our home today." Edward cringed beside me and took another gulp of his drink. "This all means so much to Emmett and myself. I hope everyone enjoys their time tonight. I want our engagement party to be long and full of heart, just like our marriage will be." She picked up her glass on the railing and held it in the air. "To a long lasting marriage!"

"To a poor man." Edward muttered taking down the rest of his drink.

"Here, here," I agreed, taking a sip.

The music picked up again, and the whole room was still while Rosalie took the floor with Emmett. Her red dress flowed in all the right ways around her feet with each twirl and spin. After a few minutes of their flawless dancing, the room started to move again.

"Edward!" The same old woman whom we met at the stairs was wandering over. Her husband seemed happily oblivious to the party around him. "It's been too long!"

He sighed before hesitantly accepting the old woman's embrace. "Maybe not as long as you think, Mrs. Eunice."

"Why, Edward. When are _you_ going to be the one we're all celebrating for?"

"I'd hardly call this a celebration." He muttered.

"What was that, lad?"

"I said, 'It's a _hearty celebration_'." He smiled, putting on a show for the elderly woman as she grinned.

"Well, you have such a pretty lass on your arm. Surely she would be a model candidate, wouldn't you agree?"

I swallowed back the hysterics in my throat and coughed loudly, covering my mouth with my hand. Mrs. Eunice looked at me for a second, and smiled again.

"What's your name, dear?"

"Isabella Swan," I said for the hundredth time that night. Every person who came along wanted to know the girl on Edward's arm.

"Even a pretty name! She'll make a precious wife one day." Mrs. Eunice smiled before she looked over to another poor soul. She waddled her way over to them.

Edward shook his head before dragging me along with him. I grabbed another champagne flute and swallowed it, Edward following after my example. The room was loud and boisterous with music and chattering.

The clock on the wall read ten in the evening. I sighed and rubbed my hand over my soar eyes. How much longer would I have to endure this? I was jerked forward and looked up at Edward to see him staring out with narrowed eyes.

"What is it?" I asked, letting the irritation in my voice show.

"Edward Cullen!" A tall, dark man came nearly sprinting to a stop in front of Edward. He stopped about a foot away and grinned a wide smile. "How long has it been?"

"Not nearly long enough, Jacob." Edward showed no emotion in his face, but his green eyes were darker, and his jaw was set. I'd seen the men in the field use the same expression time and time again.

"Oh, come now," Jacob nudged Edward's shoulder and I half expected a hiss to come from his lips. I tried to hide my amusement by covering my mouth with my hand. Jacob looked at me, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Was there something you _wanted_, Jacob?" Edward asked exasperated.

"It's a party, aren't the hosts supposed to greet their guests?" He turned to me then, extending his hand. "Hello, I'm Jacob Black. You may know my family name from the acres of land about a mile west of here."

"She doesn't know. She's just arrived here, Jacob. Now, if you're quite finished…"

"Well, I'm not. What might be your name, my lady?"

"Isabella Swan." I answered as I took his outstretched hand. He grabbed it and pressed it to his lips. I couldn't help the grimace that came onto my face. Edward's shoulders shook beside me with suppressed laughter. I wanted to smack him.

I retracted my hand quickly from his grip and folded it behind my waist, smiling apologetically but not making eye contact. Truth be told, I wanted nothing to do with _anyone_ attending this party.

Edward grabbed my elbow and pulled me away from Jacob, who waved after me. I pulled my elbow away from him and began to walk forward.

"You shouldn't make a scene like that." He hissed behind me..

"And you shouldn't pull me along like a dog," I shot back. His eyes went hard and he grabbed my arm, placing it over his.

"I have _never_ struck a woman in all my life," he mumbled, walking toward Alice and Jasper, who were talking to each other casually. "But you are pulling out all _kinds_ of urges."

* * *

**A/N: I love the last lines, I like writing Edward as a haughty bastard. :D**

**So, for those of you who keep tabs on my dA account, I've been banned. -.- So, after crying for an hour or so, my best friend made a journal and someone made a petition you can sign. I'm putting the petition up on my profile, so go and sign it please, it means so much to me.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Kitschisme's chapter.**

* * *

Around 1 o'clock in the morning, Rosalie's monstrosity of a party was finally at an end. It took nearly an hour after that for all of the guests to find their way outside, many of them still wandering around the mansion in a drunken stupor. Rosalie and Emmett stood at the gate seeing off the last of their friends while Alice, Jasper, Edward and I sat inside at one of the many now-vacated party tables. Edward and Jasper carried on a quiet game of solitaire while I lay with my head on my arms, face down on the table. Alice sat with one elbow propped up on the table, her head balanced upon her hand.. With her other hand she gently twisted an escaped wisp of my hair lazily around her tiny finger.

Rosalie's shrill laughter echoed from the outside steps. Her voice sounded louder than usual – quite an accomplishment, that - undoubtedly the result of a few too many glasses of champagne. She let loose another piercing shriek and I heard a loud crashing noise behind us. Startled, I lifted my head from the table and turned to find Angela with a very guilty expression on her face. There was a pile of broken glass at her feet from the empty champagne bottle she had dropped. Edward shot her an annoyed glance. "I'm sorry," Angela mumbled, blushing and bending over to pick up the broken shards with her bare hands. My heart suddenly ached for her. I knew exactly what that felt like.

"I should help her," I realized, rising from my chair. I turned to head toward Angela when I strong hand clamped itself like a manacle around my wrist. I turned to find Edward with a disapproving expression on his face.

"Absolutely not," he snapped.

"Why not?" I tugged my arm away from him to free myself, but he only tightened his grip.

"Because, you are not a servant. The last thing I need is for you to ruin that dress by crawling around on your hands and knees in a pile of broken glass. And anyway, you should be going to bed soon. You have a busy day tomorrow."

Before I could ask what this busy day would entail, he was already dragging me across the foyer and up the grand staircase. I tugged against him with all my strength, but he hardly seemed to notice. How pitiful.

"Goodnight, Bella!" Alice called from downstairs. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning!"

I turned to glare at her. We walked past Angela on our way up the staircase and I stopped to give her an apologetic look. She nodded, understanding, and gave me a small reassuring smile.

Edward towed me upstairs to the large blue room where Alice and I had gotten ready earlier. "This is my room," he told me, taking a lit candle from the hallway and using it to illuminate the dark space. I inhaled a sharp breath, abruptly overcome by terror. I wondered suddenly if he expected me to sleep in here as well. In _that_ bed. _With_ _him_. Were my worst fears about my new master about to be confirmed?

"And where will I sleep?" I asked, barely concealing the tremor in my voice.

Edward smirked as if he found something humorous in my terrified expression. "In here, of course." He strode across the room and opened the door to the small red room adjoining his.

Relief washed through me. "Oh," I breathed. Edward stood aside as I brushed past him and entered my new room. I was immediately struck by its rich, opulent décor. Thick, heavy maroon curtains surrounded a positively enormous bed set in the center of the room.. The bed was several feet off the ground; I could imagine myself having to make a running jump just to get on top of it.

"I hope these… accommodations will be satisfactory for you," Edward said, leaning against the doorframe. "I assume it's been a while since you've slept in an actual bed." His face contorted in disgust at the thought.

I stiffened, offended by his assumption.. I couldn't deny that he was right, however. I turned to him, putting on my best attempt at politeness. "Thank You," I said coolly, "This will be more than sufficient."

"You did well today," he said. His voice had less of an edge to it than usual, yet it was still detached and seemingly devoid of emotion. "But you'll have to improve significantly if you expect to survive in our world."

"Thank you." It came out sounding far less appreciative than I meant it to.

Edward nodded curtly. He exited my room and shut the door quietly. I heard a soft _click_ as he locked it behind him. He was obviously concerned that I would try to run away in the night. He need not worry about that – not tonight, anyway. I was far too exhausted to go anywhere.

With a little jump I managed to sit on top of the bed. I kicked off my shoes first – high heeled torture devices Alice had forced me into – and threw them to the side of the room. I bent my leg at the knee and brought my foot up into my lap, trying to rub feeling back into my toes. The numbness was soon replaced by a throbbing, excruciating pain. I groaned, deciding to focus on something else.

I realized it was impossible to untie my bodice by myself, but I was able to reach behind myself and loosen the ties enough so I could slip the dress off my shoulders and shimmy it down to my waist and onto the floor. I inhaled sharply as a dull pain started to spread through my abdomen. It was a relief to be freed from the dress' constricting bodice, but I could already feel shallow, tender bruises beginning to form across my back and ribs. I sighed, stepped out of the dress, folded it in half, and placed it gently over the back of a rocking chair in the corner of the room.

I let my hair down next, pulling out the pins and untwisting the braids and allowing it to cascade in loose waves down my back. I walked to the mirror in the far side of the room and glanced at my reflection. My face looked flushed, lively, but there were dark shadows beginning to form beneath my eyes. I suddenly began to feel very tired, realizing what an incredibly long day it had been. I used the porcelain basin in front of the mirror to splash water on my face before finally crawling into bed.

I blew out the candle on my bedside table. The room was immediately shrouded in absolute darkness, but I could see a thin stripe of pale yellow light peeking through the crack beneath my door. Despite the ungodly hour, Edward was still awake. I lay back against the fluffy down pillows, and immediately felt myself lulling off to sleep. I usually had trouble falling asleep my first night in a new place, but I was simply too exhausted to protest against my own needs. I felt myself sink comfortably into the soft, buoyant fabric of the mattress as my body relaxed from head to toe. My eyes fluttered shut, and I allowed myself to drift willingly into unconsciousness.

--

I was running alone through the dark, misty forest. A full moon shone subtly through the tall trees, casting their long shadows across the ground. Loud footsteps sounded behind me, and I knew that I was being followed. My own heartbeat thundered in my ears as I pumped my legs faster, desperate to escape. In my haste I tripped over a large stump in the ground and fell forward into the dirt and leaves. I scrambled onto my backside, frantically scooting backward until I was pressed up against a tree.

A large, ominous shape moved toward me in the darkness. I realized automatically that I was trapped. Even as the figure moved closer I could not get a clear glimpse at its face. I could not see its expression, but I got the distinct feeling that it wanted to harm me. Strong arms gripped my shoulders and shook my body violently. A bloodcurdling scream escaped my lips.

"_Isabella_, it hissed, low and deadly.

"No," I whimpered, screwing my eyes shut in terror. "No, please no…"

The figure spoke my name again, but this time his voice sounded shockingly more human. "BELLA! For God's sake, Bella, wake up!"

My eyes snapped open, and I found that I was back in the red room. Edward sat on the edge of my bed, gripping the sides of my arms so tightly he was cutting off my circulation. Still disoriented and afraid, I instinctually recoiled from his touch. Edward tried to hold me still as I thrashed wildly against his grasp. "Stop it, Bella," he ordered, shaking me again. "Relax. It was just a nightmare."

"Nightmare…?" My breathing was still not back to normal.

"I heard you screaming."

Had I really been screaming? I looked around the room now, my senses beginning to clear. It must have been the middle of the night, because it was still pitch black outside my window. The only light in the room was provided by the tiny flame on Edward's candle. It was so dim that it made oddly shaped shadows dance eerily across my walls. I sat up a little straighter and realized that the sheets were in a pile at my feet, twisted from my violent tossing and turning.

I suddenly remembered Edward's presence and looked up to face him. He was scrutinizing my expression warily, as if he were afraid I'd lost my mind. I felt strangely uncomfortable under his piercing emerald gaze. I averted my eyes downward only to find that he was… shirtless, wearing only his dress pants from earlier. I was momentarily transfixed by the way shadows fell across his perfectly muscled chest, throwing a stark contrast between his pale white skin and the curves of each individual muscle. A strange feeling stirred in the pit of my stomach and I felt my face start to get hot. Anxious for a distraction, I looked up to his face again and literally jumped when I discovered it was mere inches from my own.

Edward raised an eyebrow at me, looking genuinely concerned for my sanity now. "Are you alright?" he murmured. "I can fetch Alice, if you'd like."

"No," I insisted, shaking my head. "Don't wake her. I'm sorry to have woken _you_."

"You didn't," he sighed, standing up from the bed now. "I was awake."

"But… it's… the middle of the night."

"I can't sleep."

"At all?"

"Never." It was impossible not to detect the weariness in his voice. I was caught off guard by the sudden sympathy I felt for the man I was supposed to loathe for all eternity.

"Why not?" I whispered, unable to contain my curiosity.

"There are lots of reasons," he answered quietly. My curiosity burned, but I didn't push the subject any further. There was that unmistakable note of finality in his tone.

I yawned involuntarily while Edward turned to retrieve his candle from my bedside table. "Go back to sleep," he ordered. "It will be morning soon." I nodded, settling back against my pillows. Edward exited the room and closed the door. He took the light of the candle with him, and then I was alone, shrouded in darkness once again.

* * *

**A/N: I'm gonna throw this one out there, since someone's already asked. This story is AH, if Edward can't sleep it's probably due to insomnia, or the fact that there was a party and he's wired.**

**What'd ya' think of Brigitte's chapter, huh? Tell me, and then tell her. :)**

**Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: My chapter... I couldn't resist, oh, you'll know what I mean. ;)**

**Sorry for the late update, I've been working on English and one-shots all day.**

* * *

My head screamed at me and my temples pounded out a disjointed rhythm. I tried to grit my teeth, but the simple action of ordering my nerves brought a throbbing through my body.

A stale taste washed over my tongue as I exhaled out. The scent on my breath was even more disgusting.. I whimpered a little at the sudden weight beside me.

"Isabella, time to get up." A voice whispered. I wanted to cry and scream… if I had the energy.

"No," I moaned, trying to turn on my side, but my back gave a loud snap and I shrieked.

"That's from the corset." The voice said again, this time it sounded like it was hiding a laugh..

I looked up from under my pillow and tried to glare at Alice, but my eyes became remorseful quickly. She was my governess, a far too nice governess; I shouldn't test the waters with her. I was grateful it was her instead of Rosalie, though. I was sure my spine would have been ripped by her perfectly kept hands.

I took in a deep breath before I sat up, trying not to let the room spin, but spin it did. I closed my eyes tightly, willing the dizziness and pain to go away. Of course, it did not.

"That doesn't make it better." Alice murmured while rubbing my back. "Well, at least you're in a better state than Rosalie. She threw a bottle at one of the maids this morning." She broke off into a bought of delicate laughter. Her soprano voice chimed like bells.

I pushed myself from the bed, immediately feeling a draft. I looked down to see myself in nothing but a thin white chemise. A fiery heat radiated throughout my body. Oh lord, oh lord almighty.

"Don't be embarrassed, Bella. I'm a woman, too." Alice stated, looking at my shaken form.

It wasn't Alice that bothered me, but the fact that someone else had seen me before hand. Last night's memories flooded back, nightmares, screaming, Edward, no shirt, and then back to black as I fell asleep.

My fists balled up, _that swine_! What had he been doing in my room anyway? I shook my head from the thought as Alice began to pull me up. She put her delicate hands on my shoulders, shaking me lightly.

"I'm fine," I cleared my throat. "May I get dressed?"

"Of course, I brought your clothing." She pointed a small pile near the foot of my bed. I smiled appreciatively before stepping closer to them.

These clothes were different, not the same that I wore the previous afternoon. Instead of the black and white maid outfit, it was a long white dress. There were gold and silver buttons placed elegantly on the front and back. The material was smooth and weightless in my hands.

Could this have been silk or cotton? I'd been so used to itchy wool or tight nylon torturous corsets that I had barely ever felt such a lovely material. I'd farmed cotton and spun cotton occasionally, but I'd never had the privilege to wear it.

I looked to Alice who smiled and unfolded the dress before me. Her eyes were thoughtful while she looked at the dress in front of me, probably imaging my awkward frame in such a dress.

"Edward doesn't want you confused as just another maid. I picked this one out, the white matches your skin and your eyes seem brighter." She paused. "It's a little long, but you have the torso and legs to fill it out." She smiled and sat on my bed, taking a needle from behind her ear and a spool of thread from a fold in her dress.

"You don't have to do that! I know how sew, I can fix it."

"Nonsense! The hem has to be raised only a few centimeters. Go put the petticoat on; it's a bit chilly today."

I didn't fight Alice as I picked up the petticoat and turned my back to her. I let the chemise drop and felt the material slide onto the bruises. My back was throbbing at the simple movements of slipping the dress on.

Alice moved to me then, handing me the pristine dress and stood by to fix the ties. Her hands were gentle as she helped me slide the dress upwards and even more so while she tended to the drawstrings on my back. The added padding of the petticoat beneath me helped to soften the sting on my bruises.

Almost immediately after she had the last tie fixed, she pushed me through the door, setting me on a vanity. I saw glimpses of her hands grabbing things on the table before me.

A silver brush was in her right hand, I could see her reflection in the mirror, and her face looked deep in consternation. She scrutinized for only a moment before she started to pull my hair to and fro.

When she was done, my scalp throbbed, but my hair was neatly placed. She left it down, flowing here and there. I would have thought my hair would be up, like the other maids. I couldn't imagine a tight knot on the top of my head, the hairs on my head screamed at the roots.

"Thank you, Alice." I smiled.

"No problem at all, you have such pretty hair." She sighed wistfully, her fingers running through my long hair.

A bell rang from downstairs, three loud chimes echoed throughout the large mansion. Below the room I was in I could hear the stampeding of footsteps. I briefly wondered how many maids were hired here before Alice tugged on my hand.

"Breakfast!" She sang. Her small hand held a death grip on my fingers, dragging me downstairs and into the grand hall that had been filled with visitors last night.

The flowers were stacked on one side of the room; maids moved them through the double doors and outside. The tabled were slowly being removed and the sheets on top were in a large stack in the corner of the room. The table in the center was a long wooden placement in the room. I gaped at the length and walked slowly behind Alice.

Rosalie and her fiancé Emmett sat on one end, her head rested on her hand. Her elbow was on the table, but I doubted anyone would say a word against her. Emmett had a hand lightly on her back. The moment was a bit too tender for me, and I looked away quickly.

Jasper sat a chair away from Edward, who both had matching expressions. Dark circles were under their eyes, Edward's infinitesimally worse. His hair wasn't combed out; it was a mess on his head, sweeping into his eyes and across his forehead.

Alice sat next to Jasper, smiling at him, while I took my supposed place in-between Edward and Alice. Despite his out-looked expression, Edward reach an arm out and pulled my chair back before I slipped in, nodding my head in thanks.

I cinched my teeth together when I felt the hard wood of the chair hit my back. My fists balled and I tried not to let the stinging tears escape. A whimper settled in my throat and I blushed, not looking up to see who had heard.

Thankfully, Angela rounded the corner with a tray in her hand. She set each platter in front the six of us who headed the table. All of the maids were at the other end of the table, chattering with the food they brought for themselves.

A few of the girls kept sneaking glances further down to where I was seated. Their eyes would look past me, to either of the people who flanked my sides. Ah, but I flanked theirs.

A curly haired brunette whispered something to the girl beside her, and then looked pointedly at me. Our eyes locked and before she could smile, her eyes held a hint of disdain.. I blushed looking away and down at the platter in front of me.

"Don't associate with them." Edward muttered beside me, removing the lid from his platter. A large baked potato with every kind of sauce and cream topped it off. My mouth watered at the sight.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Those girls are beneath you." He stated.

"They are not beneath me, I am beneath them." I shot back.

"No, you are my personal servant. You hold more ground than they do. I won't have you associate yourself with stuck up _'royal_' maids."

"I'm a maid, too." I paused. "No, I'm worse, I'm a servant."

Edward speared his fork into the side of potato and looked down at me through the corner of his eye. I gulped, and tried to hold my ground.

"Would you prefer to do what servants do, then? I can have you shipped to a factory by evening." He turned his whole body toward me and glared. "You _belong_ to me, I paid a heavy price for you, and if I choose to call you a maid or a servant or a hostage, you will do as I say, Isabella Swan."

My chest constricted and I felt like a child being reprimanded, only on a much larger scale. Alice coughed under breath and I lost eye contact with the tyrant before me to look at her.

They were all looking at us, not the maids, but the four that had been sitting right beside us. Alice lifted the cover to my platter and handed me a fork.

"Eat." She commanded. I took one look at the sausage and hash browns mixed with eggs and I couldn't resist. I tried to remember my etiquette lesson from last night, but I was more focused on consuming the food.

Edward didn't acknowledge me through the rest of breakfast; he ate like a pig, taking another serving from a passing maid. I could barely finish off the rest of my hash browns, and I felt – for once in my life – petite when compared to someone else..

Maids came by to pick up our plates. The brunette who had smiled before took my plate and smiled at me again. Her grin was unsettling, a little too practiced.

As soon as the table was cleared Edward stood and started to walk out of the room. Alice pushed my shoulder towards him and I followed her orders without a word. I watched Edward's back as he walked; he seemed tense all over.

He went straight to his room, not looking at me. Once we were inside, he dropped straight onto his bed. How improper, to lie like that in front of a woman. I didn't care really, but I was willing to hold anything against him.

"What would you like me to do?" I tried not to hiss.

He raised his head a little from the pillow and looked at me with one eye. "Do something to relieve my stress." He spat.

Did he think I was incapable? My blood set to a boil and I made my way across the room and sat on the side of his bed. He looked up with a confused expression before I pressed the heels of my palms to his shoulder blades. The way his eyes rolled back into his head made a smug grin come onto my face.

Edward's head fell back into the pillow and his back started to unknot. Though fieldworkers had bad reputations of being scum among the upper class, it was easy to perfect muscle massaging with sore backs all over the plantations.

I let my fingers rake down his spine and he shivered. I pushed up to his shoulders and worked hard circles on the muscle. It was so tensed together! The muscles shifted slowly apart, with each stroke of my hands.

I sat up on my knees and leaned across, digging my palms in harder. His body vibrated beneath me before I heard a loud groan, muffled by the pillow. I saw his hand clench into the sheet of the mattress and he groaned again, this time louder.

His back raised under my hands as his breathing sped up. Was I hurting him? I let my hands slow a bit, putting less force on his shoulder blades. He looked up, his cheeks lightly red and his eyes hooded.

"No, do it harder." I pushed my knuckles into where I had been kneading before and another groan came out.

My fingers ran downward, working the muscles on his side, his whole body shifted this time, his hips moving into the mattress. A different sound came from his body, this time it wasn't as deep, but it was longer. My name left his lips, not in a groan, but a long, drawn out moan. I blushed, and moved my finger into the skin harder.

His shirt had lifted from his pants and revealed a sliver of his lower back. My fingertips brushed over the skin and the hand that was tangled in the sheets gripped harder. Moving tentatively, I rotated my fingers and stroked his skin.

It was soft, not like I'd expect a man's skin to feel. The rough feeling was barely there; his skin was smooth and sweet smelling. I bit my lip, moving my hands upward, until I was directly touching my shoulder blades. The fabric of his shirt pooled at my wrists while I massaged the skin.

A deep vibration slipped through his body, making my body tingle. My back arched a bit as I moved further along, scratching a bit with my short nails. His fist clenched harder and his hips shifted roughly again.

I took a sharp inhale of breath before I bit my lip harder. What was wrong with me? His waist moved again, this time _much _harder. The bed shifted beneath my knees and I wobbled.

The sheet slipped against the material of my dress and sent me backward. I tried to grasp onto what little I could but could feel the air rush by me as I dropped from the bed. My bottom hit the floor before my back and I hissed out a whimper.

Edward was up in an instant, his face was a light shade of red and his breathing was heavy. His shirt was lifted and his hair in even more disarray. I blushed a hot shade before I looked down his torso. Line after line of muscle came out from his shirt; I swallowed, trying not to lick my lips.

The black slacks he was wearing didn't hide a tightened straining. I stuttered a little before completely loosing any coherency. Edward's face turned red and he just looked at me, not moving an inch. Could he have been as mortified as I was?

I opened my mouth, closed it, and then opened it back up. I pulled my eyes away and back up to his. His green eyes were dark, piercing, and I didn't want to look away. The smoldering emerald was intense, frustration evident.

"I think I have to go." I squeaked before standing up. I wobbled, almost falling before I caught myself on a dresser.

Edward didn't move, his body completely still as he watched me go. Once in the hall way, I started to nearly pant at my embarrassment. My face felt just about enflamed. My fingers felt cold against them while I covered my mouth.

I swallowed hard before moving down the stairs, trying to calm my hyperventilating state. A hysterical giggle burst up in my throat and I stopped to control myself. What the hell was going on with me?

I walked into the grand hall and spotted Alice, immediately going to her side as she told the maids where to bring certain flower pots.

"You're back so soon?" she asked. I only nodded and took a seat next to her, my cheeks still hot.

She looked at me, her eyes questioning, but she let it go, no finality in her eyes. I could pretend to ignore that for the moment. I watched with a hot face as others moved around the room, organizing and cleaning.

Minutes later Edward walked down, his clothes were tucked in, he looked proper. His eyes met mine and his cheeks became pink before he spun on his heel and walked towards Emmett.

I was going to hell in a hand basket.

* * *

**A/N: I've had an erotic massage stuck in my head for weeks, I got to work it out here. Hope it was tasteful, I wrote it during school so it musn't be too much. You're welcome. :D**

**Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Brigitte's chapter, and what a hell of a chapter it is.**

**Sorry for the delay on my part. My birthday's tomorrow and I just got home from school early. I threw up in the locker room toilet... which is worse than any other place for a toilet.**

* * *

I was so distracted watching Edward's retreating form that I let out a tiny squeak of surprise as Alice unexpectedly grabbed my hand and began dragging me toward the kitchen. For such a tiny person, she was actually quite strong.

"Where are we going?" I asked, breathless.

Alice turned to flash me a brilliant smile. "We're having a picnic!" she exclaimed, bouncing on her toes with excitement. "Isn't that wonderful?"

I was confused as to how anyone could be so enthralled over something as simple as a picnic, but I didn't push the matter. As long as Alice was happy, and not interrogating me about my encounter with Edward, I was satisfied.

She towed me into the kitchen where we found Angela, Jessica and several of the other maids busily preparing food for the picnic. Angela looked up and smiled warmly when she saw me. "Hello, Isabella," she said. "How wonderful it is to see you!"

"Yes," Jessica sneered, putting on her usual fake smile. "We didn't expect to see _you _here, with us _servants_."

"We've come to help prepare the food," Alice said. Her voice was friendly as usual, but there was a detectable ring of authority in her tone.

Alice went to check on the rest of the servants while I went to Angela's side. She was cutting a pile of delicious-looking green apples into thin individual slices.

"May I help?" I asked.

Angela shrugged. "You don't have to.. I'm happy for the company."

"Please?" I said quietly. I wanted to feel like I was useful for something besides being Edward's personal slave girl.

"Well, alright," She handed me an apple and a cutting knife.

"So," she asked quietly, "How are things going?" Her voice was low, almost a murmur, and I understood why. I would never want to hide anything from Alice, but this particular conversation was one which only servants could understand.

I sighed heavily, and replied in that same soft tone. "Fine, I suppose. This is certainly better than working in the factories or fields."

Angela nodded solemnly, and I knew she understood.

"But . . ." I said slowly.

". . . But?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Edward . . . is . . . exasperating," I admitted. I checked over my shoulder to make sure Alice wasn't listening; no need for her to hear me speaking ill of her favorite brother.

Angela laughed, and then her expression softened. "I know he comes off as a bit . . . abrupt, but he truly is a good person deep down. I should know; I've worked for the Cullens almost my entire life. I've known Edward, Emmett and Alice since we were children."

"I don't see how a good person could be so _disagreeable_," I grumbled.

"He has good reason."

"What _reason_?" I scoffed. What reason could there be for someone who has _everything_ to be so cold and unpleasant toward others?

"Trust me," she said quietly.

I wanted to ask her more, but we were interrupted by Alice, who came from behind and placed her tiny hands on my shoulders. "Aren't you excited?" she squealed. "It's such a beautiful day!"

"It is," Angela agreed.

"Angela," Alice exclaimed enthusiastically, "You must come with us! I'd hate to think of you inside on such a beautiful day."

"Oh," Angela said, blushing. "But won't you need me to help with the food?"

Alice waved her hand dismissively. "The other maids can handle it. Oh, please come!"

"Well . . . alright," she said, smiling.

I smiled back, relieved to have her coming with me.

"Excellent!" Alice cried happily. Then she called over her shoulder, "Jessica!"

"Yes?" Jessica asked sweetly, expectantly.

"Would you mind finding some blankets and umbrellas? Oh, and please carry them outside and set them up on the lawn for us. When you've finished you can start bringing out the food."

Jessica scowled before turning on her heel and stalking out of the kitchen.

Alice threw a discreet wink in our direction. Angela muffled her giggles with the back of her hand while I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Shall we, ladies?" Alice asked brightly.

I linked arms with Angela as we followed Alice out to the back of the house.

* * *

The grounds to the Cullen mansion were truly breathtaking, unlike anything I had ever seen. The expansive, perfectly manicured green lawn was flanked by two rows of tall, ancient spruce trees. A large granite fountain stood in the center; water spouted out in every direction, casting rainbows across the ground when it came in contact with the bright afternoon sun.

We ate a traditional picnic lunch of sandwiches, cheese and fruit. Alice and Jasper held up most of the conversation, chattering animatedly with each other while Angela and I listened with polite attentiveness. Emmett and Rosalie sat several feet away from the group, in their own little world. They seemed to be staring dreamily into each other's eyes, admiring each other's perfection. It was almost sickening to watch. Edward sat with the rest of us. I could tell he was listening to the conversation, but he stayed very quiet for most of it. Despite the fact that it was a gorgeous, rare sunny day, he wore his traditional murderous scowl.

Well, at least the weather was nice.

After the meal the men excused themselves to depart for a short hunting trip in the woods, leaving us _delicate females_, as Emmett had called us, behind to entertain ourselves. Rosalie had propped herself up regally on a reclining lawn chair, deliberately placing it as far away from us on the lawn as possible. She shaded herself from the direct sunlight beneath a large parasol umbrella.. Jessica was constantly running back and forth catering to Rosalie's every demand, from fanning her by hand to brining her cold drinks.

The rest of us were still seated on the picnic blanket, basking in the sun's warm rays. Alice sat on the ground behind Angela, where she was braiding her hair into a long plait down her back. I lay on my stomach next to them, propped up on my elbows. I was reading a book I had found in the mansion's extensive library, called _Wuthering Heights_. It had an interesting story line, focusing mainly on a heated romance between two of the main characters. I noticed there were several pages with the corners turned down, marking passages of particular interest. The binding was worn from being opened so many times.

"How many times have you read this book?" I asked Alice curiously.

Alice peered over the top of Angela's head. "Never," she said, surprise evident in her voice. "That book is Edward's favorite."

This shocked me. "I never pictured your brother as the romantic type."

"He was once," Alice said softly.

This perked my curiosity. I rolled over onto my side so I could look at her. "What do you mean?"

Alice's beautiful face looked so sad in that moment, it almost broke my heart. She exchanged a meaning glance with Angela.

"You should tell her," Angela said gently. "She's going to find out sooner or later."

Alice sighed, and turned to me. "How much do you know about my brother, Bella?"

"Not very much," I admitted truthfully.

"I know he must seem very . . . abrasive to you, because you don't know him. But he wasn't always like this. He wasn't always so . . . cold, so distant."

The story seemed to be a painful one for her to tell. I couldn't even imagine what could be so horrible that it would put that look on Alice's face. My curiosity burned. "Did something happen to him?"

"Yes," she whispered softly.

"What happened?"

She began slowly. "Several years ago, Edward was very nearly married. He was engaged to a woman named Tanya Denali. We had known her most of our lives, even grew up together as children. Her family and our family had been close friends for years. Edward was very much in love with her."

I sat very quiet, waiting for her to continue.

"Several weeks into their engagement, Edward discovered that Tanya had been unfaithful to him . . . she'd had an affair with Jacob Black."

I gasped. "The man at the party?"

Alice nodded gravely.

"The nerve of him," Angela hissed, "showing up at such a time . . ."

I nodded in agreement. Alice continued.

"Edward was hurt very deeply by the incident, but he was too much in love with Tanya to let her go. Jasper and I tried to make him see sense, to reason with him, to tell him that she couldn't be trusted, but he wouldn't listen . . Despite our advice, he forgave her, and agreed to follow through on the engagement if Tanya promised to never see Jacob Black again. She gave him her word, but of course she didn't keep her promise. One night, she snuck out to a local inn to spend the night with Jacob. While they were sleeping, the building caught fire. Jacob escaped, but Tanya didn't. He left her there to die."

I gasped audibly.

"Edward was devastated," she continued. "I'm not sure which was more tragic to him; the fact that he had lost the love of his life, or the fact that she had betrayed him. He became deeply depressed after her death, and he never fully recovered. He hasn't been the same since."

A heavy silence fell between us, and I found that I was speechless. Such cruelty was almost unimaginable. I suddenly felt terrible for every ill word I had spoken against Edward Cullen. "I didn't know," I whispered.

Alice came to sit by me on the blanket, and took my hand in hers. "It's not your fault," she told me reassuringly. "He didn't want me to tell you; it's too painful for him to talk about, and he doesn't want anyone to know. It would be best not to bring this up in front of him. Promise me you won't say anything."

I nodded, and gave her my word. "Of course, Alice."

Deep, resounding laughter echoed in the distance as the men returned from their outing. They emerged from the trees together with Emmett in the lead; he was walking purposefully with several dead animals slung over his shoulder. Jasper and Edward followed several feet behind him.. Edward seemed to be laughing at something Jasper had said.

As they crossed the river toward us, a devilish look crossed Emmett's face. He deliberately extended a foot in Jasper's walking path so that he tumbled face forward into the water, taking Edward with him.. Emmett's laughter was cut off as Jasper reached up and pulled on his leg with so much force that he fell down on top of them. The three of them laughed uproariously, wrestling and splashing water at each other.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and made a disapproving _tisk_ noise. Alice laughed delightedly.

As they headed closer to where we were sitting, I could now see that all three of them were incredibly disheveled. They were each soaking wet and covered with caked-on dirt and mud. Emmett and Jasper had loosened the collars of their shirts, but Edward's shirt was fully unbuttoned and hanging open. _Is that man incapable of keeping a shirt on!?_ I thought angrily to myself. I forced myself to keep my eyes away from his tantalizing chest, and buried my face in my book again.

Jasper came to sit by Alice on the blanket. He leaned over to kiss her and she leaned away from him, wrinkling her nose. "Time for a bath first, I think."

Jasper laughed. Alice squealed as he pinned her in place at his side and placed a large, sloppy kiss on her cheek. I smiled at their display; I had never seen two people so in love. Emmett went to sit by Rosalie, and she shook off his arm when he tried to place it around her shoulders. His face fell slightly.

"An excellent idea," Edward said, and turned on his heel to head back toward the house. He was several yards away before he called, "Well, what are you waiting for?" over his shoulder.

Was he speaking to _me_? I looked to Alice. She gave me a pointed look and jerked her head in Edward's direction. My eyes widened in terror; she didn't know what had happened the _last_ time I has been alone with Edward. Alice jerked her head again, this time so sharply her neck must have cracked. I looked pleadingly to Angela, but she had her arms folded obstinately across her chest. She narrowed her eyes at me..

Jasper laughed at our display, and I could have sworn I saw Emmett's lips twitch up at the corners. Rosalie scowled.

I sighed, scrambling awkwardly to my feet and hurried after him.

* * *

I followed lamely after Edward into the house. He did not look back or acknowledge me as he headed up the stairs, and then went directly into his room without saying a word. Anxious for something to do, I went to prepare his bath.

I filled the tub with steaming hot water and added some sort of fragrant smelling soap. As I was toweling my hands dry, Edward entered the bathroom. He immediately shrugged out of his shirt and tossed it aimlessly aside. I blushed, shocked he would take his clothes off in front of me, and turned away from him to stare at the wall. I heard his slacks fall to the floor with a soft _thud_ before I heard him climb into the water and sit down. A hot flush crept up my neck at the knowledge that I was in the same room with him, naked.

I was about to run for the door when Edward barked an order at me. "Stay," he commanded.

I reluctantly turned and crossed the room to sit on a small chair next to the tub. I stared pointedly forward, refusing to look at him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Edward staring at me with a smug look on his face; he seemed hugely entertained by my discomfort. "Well," he said, trying to hide the amusement in his voice, "Make yourself useful."

My hand trembled as I took a washcloth from the sink basin. I reached forward and wiped it across a dried patch of dirt over his left eye. His lids fluttered shut eyes as the warm water trickled over them.. I continued to dab at the rest of his face; over his brows, his jaw line, his nose, his chin. I could feel him relaxing as he sighed, leaning back against the tub.

It was strange to see Edward relax so completely; he never let his guard down around me before. I continued wiping gently at the skin of his neck, over his shoulder, and down the length of his long, muscular arm. His breathing sped and became erratic as I moved to his chest, running the warm cloth over his hard, sculpted muscles. I paused when I reached his abdomen, unsure if I should go any further.

Edward sensed my hesitation. "Don't stop," he commanded. His head was still tilted back, eyes shut. His breathing was heavy and labored, and I noticed that his fingers were gripping tightly at the edge of the tub.

I tentatively moved the cloth further down, over his ribs.. I felt a shudder rip through him as I traced it delicately over the defined muscles of his stomach. I marveled inwardly at the outrageous perfection of his body. It was breathtaking – like a smooth, marble statue of a Greek god.

As I pushed the cloth to his lower stomach, I suddenly became acutely aware of a very obvious stiffness beneath the water. I gasped, and lost my grip on the washcloth. I watched in horror as it sank slowly to the bottom of the tub. Edward's eyes snapped open, and my heart nearly stopped at the sight of them – they were dark, smoldering, and undeniably hungry.

"I . . . I need to leave," I stuttered. I turned to get up, but Edward grasped my wrist tightly.

"No," he said roughly.

"I'm … sorry …," I panted. "I can't do this.."

"I've had enough of this game, Isabella," Edward growled, tightening his grip on me.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I lied, pulling frantically against his grasp.

Edward's eyes narrowed and darkened. When he spoke his voice was low and dangerous. "Isabella Swan, either you get in this tub with me _now_, or I am getting out of it and coming after you."

At his words, an intense rush of heat shot through my body – whether it was a result of fear or excitement, I could not be sure.. Regardless, I was too terrified to find out. Like a coward, I turned to flee.. My foot slipped when I turned on the wet linoleum, causing me to lose my balance and fall backwards into the tub, directly onto Edward's lap. The water splashed wildly around us, covering my both my face and his. My wet, matted hair stuck to my forehead as my cheeks turned a deep red. I was mortally embarrassed.

Edward stared at me for a moment with a tight lipped expression before bursting into a fit of hysterical laughter. I watched as his smile stretched into a wide grin, exposing a set of perfectly straight, white teeth. His entire body shook, sending violent ripples through the bath water. I huffed loudly, folding my arms across my chest. I pretended to be angry for several moments before I felt my own lips begin to twitch up at the corners. I began to laugh along with him, despite myself. The situation was far too ridiculous _not_ to find some sort of comedic relief in it.

Our laughing subsided eventually, and when I looked up I was surprised to find Edward's face merely inches from my own. His skin was attractively flushed, a combination from his laughter and the warm steam rising from the bath. His dark bronze hair was saturated with water, tousled and sticking up in various directions. A strange tingling sensation spread through my body as I became acutely aware of my newly compromised position, seated across his naked lower body.

Edward raised one of his hands from beneath the water and reached up to brush the wet hair out of my eyes. Warmth radiated from his wet skin as he allowed his fingers to rest against the side of my face. He continued to stare at me wordlessly. I felt the need to look away, to get out of the tub, to run from him, but at that moment I found myself incapable of doing those things I knew I _should_. I was frozen under his piercing gaze, and I couldn't seem to tear myself away from him.

Edward's hand curved around the back of my neck before he pulled my face to his and crushed our lips together. It caught me by surprise; I had never been touched by a man before, but I had always pictured my first kiss as being soft and timid, beginning slow and gradually gaining intensity. This kiss was nothing of the sort; it was blazing, passionate, and full of lust. My first instinct was to push him away, but I found, to my immense surprise, that I didn't _want to_. Quite the contrary, I wanted him even _closer_.

His lips felt wonderful against mine – they were soft, warm, and inviting. The taste of him was unlike anything I had ever experienced. I was completely overwhelmed by the bombardment of pleasurable sensations. My fingers developed minds of their own as they twisted in his hair, pulling his face as close to mine as possible at that angle. Suddenly I was kissing him back … with a great deal of enthusiasm.

I felt Edward grip the sides of my arms before he hoisted me up so that I was directly facing him, straddling his lap. He accomplished this without breaking our kiss, continuing to assault my lips in a way that should have been illegal. His hands slid up and down the sides of my body, one twisting itself in my long, wet hair while the other slid down my back. Despite my more ladylike impulses, I had to admit that I loved the feeling of his strong hands all over me. I began to explore his body in kind, running my hands down his chest and across his slick, well-defined muscles.

His lips moved fervently against mine; they were ravenous, hungry. I felt his tongue slide across my lower lip and my mouth parted for him automatically. Edward deepened the kiss, and we both moaned softly into each other's mouths as our tongues stroked sensually against each other. I bit down gently on his lower lip, pulling it between my teeth. He groaned loudly in appreciation, and responded by tightening his grip on my sides and forcefully grinding our hips together. A soft whimper escaped my lips, and this seemed to set something off inside of him.

He began tearing wildly at my clothes; first my dress which he pulled over my head and tossed to the side, and then my petticoat which was thrown in a soaking heap onto the floor. I was practically bare now, in nothing but my thin silk chemise. Without the barrier of clothing between us, I became very aware of Edward's manhood pressed against my inner thigh. He ground his hips into mine again and I whimpered again as his hardness rubbed against the sensitive area between my legs. Edward growled, thrusting his hips upward, this time with a great deal of force.

His hands shot up unexpectedly, leaving my sides in order to pull down the straps of my slip so that my bare skin was exposed. He lurched forward to lavish my neck with attention, biting and kissing the skin there. The combined sensations of his lips sucking on my flesh and our hips thrusting against each other were almost more than I could bear. The throbbing between my legs was becoming almost painful.

I broke away from him and leaned forward so that our foreheads were touching. Edward's eyes were closed, and he was panting heavily. When he opened them, he seemed to be searching my face for something. Whatever it was, he seemed to find it, because he kissed me again with unprecedented enthusiasm. In one swift, graceful movement he was standing up and out of the water. I was still clinging to him, my arms locked behind his neck and my legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He continued to kiss me passionately while stepping carefully out of the tub. With me securely in his arms, he carried us forward and into the bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: Who saw that coming? I get fun time writing next chapter. :)**

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: My chapter. :)**

**Just for clarification, they did _not_ have sex last chapter. Bella still had clothes on if you remember.**

* * *

Was this really _happening_? Could I honestly be in his arms, nude except for my thin chemise polled around my waist? The cool air of the bedroom slammed into my skin and I shivered. My whole body was sensitive, the nerves swimming in intense heat that forced everything to be more surreal.

My face flushed as I felt my nipples become hard against his chest. Our lips were still welded together, forcefully dominating the other. Every time I thought I had him at my will, that I was in control, he would move his lips just enough to spear his tongue inside my mouth.

The way we kissed, so rough and with wild abandon, reminded me of our relationship at the moment. I was still his servant, and he my master, but at this time it did not matter. We were equals in this, and I think I preferred it that way. There were even chances for either one of to take control of our predicament.

Wanting to test out my theory, I pushed my hips forward, barely brushing against him. A deep groan came from his chest and I took the moment to override his power. I liked this, the way I could make him do something for _me _for a change. I let out a breathy laugh as I broke away to breathe.

Within a second I was thrown onto the bed. My back hit the soft sheets and I bounced a bit. Edward's eyes went to my exposed chest - the emerald was so dark. My hands twitched to cover myself, but I forced them to grip the sheets. The way he looked at me, the way his eyes darted over me, appraising me with obvious enjoyment made my spirits soar.

No one had ever looked at me with this kind of lust. Not the disgusting look of old men who spotted a new young lady. Not a married man who spies his mistress for the first time, and certainly not the way a greasy man would look at me.

Edward watched me with _appreciated_ eyes. His eyes were almost kind, if not for the fact that I could clearly see how I affected him. I bit my lip, trailing my eyes down the rippled lines of muscle. Must every man in this mansion be so well defined? He reminded me of the statues in the Town Square that I'd passed on my way here. His muscles flexed and twitched with each slowly passing second.

I let out a breathy sound as my eyes landed below his waist. The light bronze trail of hair led to something far more glorious. Of course I'd seen such a thing on statues the structure of a man, even in books or paintings.. In the flesh it was more than I'd ever thought. Before I'd been almost disgusted with the very thought of a man without his trousers, and now I stared directly at his hardened length, desperately imagining what he would be doing to me with it.

His stomach moved a bit, and the air vibrated around me. It took me a second to realize he had chuckled. I looked back up, embarrassed to have been staring at him, but he was smiling, one side of his mouth higher than the other. He looked overly confident and a bit cocky.

"Do you approve?" His tone was teasing, but his eyes were serious. The arrogant air did not sit well with me. We were supposed to be equals, and I wanted equality at the moment.

"I wouldn't know. I certainly hope you know how to… use it." My voice quivered a bit, but I kept a serious and straight face somehow. His expression hardened and before I had time to think over it, he launched himself at me.

I shrieked, but his finger covered my lips. His mouth was on my neck, hot heavy air washed over my flushed skin. His index finger rubbed across my bottom lip, moving itself inside my mouth. I gasped as I felt it brush against my molars. My eyes closed and my skin heated, the thundering of my heart smothering every other sound.

His tongue lapped at my skin, swirling, sucking, licking, and even biting at every chance he was given. My legs quivered, my breathing accelerated and I laid there helplessly under his control.

The taste of his finger in my mouth was embarrassingly enticing. He was sweet, much sweeter than he should be. I could taste perfumed soap, and also the pure taste of _Edward_. He was salty, but there was also a hint of cologne. His strong scent that reminded me of tart ambrosia was now on my tongue, forcing dirty thoughts to swim through my mind.

His finger moved to my tongue, stroking and feeling the wet muscle. I could the feel his knuckles hit my lips as he slid it in. Oh dear God! What was this man doing?

I played along, not wanting to be the one under his spell. I bit down on his skin softly, making him jump. His teeth moved to my skin then and he bit it softly. I squeaked and he laughed into my neck, pulling his finger from my mouth..

"Such a playful little thing." He mumbled as he took the finger I had bitten and examined it thoroughly. A small red mark was visible, and I _liked_ seeing it there; I wanted a little mark to remember this.

His hands grabbed my chemise and slid it quickly down my legs. He threw it to the floor in a second and his hands went to my ankles, sliding his hands up my legs slowly. I squirmed, his skin was so soft, but the feather light touch he used was sheer torture. I was prepared to scream for more.

As his hands ran up my calves and reached my knees he grabbed them roughly and pulled them wide apart. My eyes flew open and I began to breathe even heavier. I could feel the flush on my cheeks go down my neck and to the tops of my breasts. He was observing me, his eyes looking me over as if he were deciding if I was good enough.

I bit my lip. Oh God, I knew it, I'd known this from the start. I wasn't good enough for someone of his stature. He was probably used to primped women like Rosalie or the women at the ball, dressed up and educated in proper etiquette and manners.

I shut my racing thoughts up as I felt his fingers brush me lightly. I whimpered loudly, not caring anymore if I was pretty enough or _right_ for him. I wanted to feel it again. I could feel him closer, his fingers sliding up and down my core, playing with me, controlling my body and the sounds I made.

His eyes were locked on mine as he pushed the top of his finger into me, slowly moving past my tight insides. I screamed this time, not able to control the sounds I made. It was too good, too much. I wanted more. My whole body screamed for him and I couldn't control the incoherencies that slipped past my lips.

My legs shook horribly and my hips moved upward for him. I had lost all control over myself. I couldn't find it in me to be embarrassed anymore; there wasn't any point. He rubbed me right above where his finger was buried inside me and I screamed again, this time the shapeless sound forming into his name.

The sensitive nerve sent a jolt through my body. My hips bucked up and he complied by doing it again. Could it be possible to die from this feeling? I'd gladly die of pleasure. Never before had I ever felt this way.

"Oh… sweet… oh, God…" I panted with each twist of his talented fingers. "M—more… please," I could hear my erratic breath bounce through the room, forcing my chest to rise and fall quickly, strange noises coming frequently from my throat.

His fingers were gone then, and I almost yelled in frustration before I felt his lips touch my naval and his tongue slide up. He moved between my breasts and pressed the flat of his tongue against my nipple. The same jolt shot through me and I arched into his touch.

"So responsive, dear Isabella." His teeth nipped at my collar bone. "You've cause me so much trouble and yet you finally listen to me in this – the most primal of acts?"

I tried to think of a snarky remark but my brain was not functioning.. His hands gripped onto my hips and pulled my legs up, my knees almost touching my chest as he draped them lightly across his shoulders. I gasped as the sudden movement created an amazing friction.

I felt him, I actually felt the length of him touch me. It pulsed against my warmth, my wetness seeped onto him and he thrusted up without entering me. I grabbed onto his forearms and dug my nails in to stop myself from panting. How much longer would I be able to hold out for?

His breathing was heavier than mine, though. I took hold on that and concentrated on his heavy breaths instead of the unreal feeling that swept through my body.

_Please, please, please_ was the thought that passed through my head at each pass. My body trembled helplessly below him. Just a bit harder, a little faster… oh God, I could feel it… I could feel the sickening tightness in my stomach I was so close, so damn close.

He didn't speed up; he didn't even go a harder. He left me without the friction of his warm torture and instead I could feel his fingers spread me. I wanted him to go back to what he was previously doing, but the way his brow furrowed and his eyes became glassy I knew he was just as close..

I felt him inside of me, just a bit, but it was enough to make me scream his name. Edward pushed in, a loud moan stringing from his throat while I shoved my nails harder into his forearms. No, it wasn't supposed to feel like _this_.

I threw my head back and clenched my teeth, feeling the hot tears prick at my eyes. I'd had worse, of course. I'd been whipped once or twice, but this; it was here and now, in the present. My muscles felt like they had been ripped up. A different kind of warmth spread through me and I dared to look down.

Instead, I caught Edward's eye above me; they were wide with sheer panic. His mouth was hanging open and he eyes, too, looked down at where we were joined. I should have felt embarrassed, but I couldn't find it in me to think of him looking at me.

Slowly, he pulled out, and a perfect line of red, small and clear slipped out. I gasped and Edward looked back up to me. Concern painted his face and he spluttered a bit.

"Are you alright? I forgot my manner completely! Please, are you in pain?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I mumbled, a bolt ran down my spine and I could feel my hips slowly start to undulate. "Just… um… please, move…" I bit down on my lip, not looking him in the eye. How could I?

He complied with my request without a thought and I could feel the shock float through me. The pain was laced a perfect heat that had my legs quivering over his shoulders. I liked this too much, the way I was stretched to fit him, the way the line of hair on his naval rubbed against me perfectly with each thrust, and especially the way his jaw clenched and unclenched.

I was mesmerized by the column of his throat. He would swallow, allowing the Adams Apples to bounce and his muscled would clench in his shoulders. My hands moved from his arms and into his bronze hair. I tilter his head forward and his soft lips moved roughly with my own.

"Edward… Edward… m-more, ah…" I panted into his mouth. His hips moved faster, hitting a deeper spot inside of me. I could feel the peel of lighting that ran through my system and I let go of any control I was holding on to.

"Oh… God… Bella… _Bella_, it's too good." I could barely hear him. The sound of my heart thundered along with his own loud pulses. I couldn't hold on; I could barely do anything but scream out his name and other gibberish that made little to no sense.

The shot of adrenaline rushed down my spine, but it was so much stronger than that. I could feel the muscles tense in my legs and my hips bucked upward towards him. Everything inside of me made a warm flow and I could feel everything about him. Each thrust that he delivered, the way he delved even deeper before his body shuddered right above mine and the exact way his hips moved forward.

My legs slipped down over his shoulders to his elbows while he nearly fell on top of me. My heart thundered inside of me and I smiled a little. I felt like I was floating, like the world was beneath me and I was on a cloud. Edward was beside me, his hand still on my thigh as he panted.

A bell rang from downstairs and I heard feet scudder quickly outside the door to the room. My heart sped again, was someone there? Had they been listening? I sat up, but Edward's arm crossed over my stomach and pushed me closer.

"You will go no where you seductress." He mumbled into his pillow. I tried to pull away, but he moved me closer to him.

"You don't understand!" I nearly shouted, panic flowing through me.

What if it was Alice? What would she think of me? Would Angela think of me as a no good whore? I went through all the scenarios in my head as I looked around for my clothes, all of which were in a soaked pile on the bathroom floor.

"Hmm?" Edward looked up at me, his eyes curiously concerned.

I pointed to the door and swallowed hard, blinking back the tears. His eyes darted to the door and he groaned.

"Certainly, can nothing go smoothly?" He grumbled, and I nodded to myself.

* * *

**A/N: Sexy time! Who was behind the door?**

**You didn't think I could be left for the set up of a lemon and not act on it, did you? It's too much fun writing this, you never know what we're gonna leave each other with. Please no one yell at me for them not married before they do it. Come on, they're both emotion wrecks if you couldn't tell.**

**I would _love_ to get to 500 reviews for story, it would be so awesome. Thanks for reading!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Brigitte's chapter.**

**Just to let you know, Bella is not a virgin anymore, I didn't kid around when I wrote that lemon. She won't magically get the Big V back, so... if the secks before marriage bothers some people, stop reading, please.**

* * *

My entire body went numb with fear as I held my breath in anticipation. The shuffling sound from behind the door had ceased, but there was a small shadow creeping beneath it and onto the floorboards. The shadow grew closer in a move that I imagined was an attempt to listen through the door. After several moments of perfect silence, the shadow retreated slowly. A floorboard creaked loudly from the hallway followed by a low curse, effectively ruining any attempt at a stealthy escape. All movement stilled for several long moments before I could hear soft footsteps padding across the hallway and down stairs.

Edward sighed loudly in relief, allowing his head to drop and burying it in his pillow. He tightened his grip around my waist again, pulling me close against his side. I, on the other hand, still had not relaxed my rigid stance. Only when I began to feel lightheaded did I allow myself to fall back against my pillows, still in a sitting position. I clutched my hands to my stomach as a pungent wave of nausea coursed through my system. It was a feeling similar to that of sea sickness.

Edward raised his head to look at me. His brow knitted in confusion and concern. "Are you well? he asked.

I didn't answer him, but merely shook my head slowly from side to side.

Oh, god. _What had I done?_

After nearly 18 years of a miserable, pitiful existence I had _finally_ found a family willing to treat me nicely, and I immediately jumped into bed with the master of the house like some common street whore.

Even more devastating than my severe lack of judgment was the fact that _someone_ had heard us; that much was for sure. It would only be a matter of time before everyone in the house discovered our secret. I felt dirty, and ashamed. I wanted to die, or at least bury myself deep enough where no one would ever find me. I would never be able to face Alice or Angela again, even if they agreed to see me; surely I _would_ die from such shame and humiliation.

It would have been easy to blame Edward for this, to convince myself that he had forced me, or manipulated me, or tricked me into bed with him. But nothing, not even my own pride, could persuade me to believe such blasphemy. I had wanted this. I had wanted him to make love to me. Worst of all, I had wanted him to want me, too. I had allowed myself to become emotionally involved in this situation. What had I been thinking? That Edward would actually entertain the idea of becoming romantically involved with his _personal servant_?

I felt like such a fool.

I shoved Edward's arm off of me as I slid off the bed, taking the sheet with me and wrapping it around myself. Edward's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed.

"Where, exactly, do you think you're going?" he demanded.

"I need to leave," I mumbled, staring at my feet as I shuffled out of the room.

Edward grabbed me by the arm. "No, you don't." His voice was firm, but also gentle in some strange way, as if he were asking me to stay.

But I couldn't stay, even if I was delusional enough to convince myself that he actually wanted me to. I turned away from him, twisting my arm in an attempt to break his grasp.

"Isabella, do not turn your back to me." His voice was authoritative when he said this, but I also got the distinct impression I had hurt his feelings.

My hopeful imagination was running away with me again.

I turned slowly to face him, and continued staring at my feet when I spoke again. "I . . . think it would be best . . . for both of us if . . . this . . . doesn't happen again."

Edward was silent for several long seconds. I could feel him staring at my face, analyzing my expression. "If that's what you think is best," he said slowly.

I nodded, but he still did not let go of my arm.

"May I leave now?" I whispered, my voice nearly breaking.

"If you must." He released me, but I got the sense that he did so reluctantly.

I turned my back on him, rushing from his room and into my own. I quickly shut the door and locked it behind me, separating myself from him. I was glad that he could not see me as I leaned my forehead against the door, tears streaming noiselessly down my face.

Moving to the bed, I curled myself into a fetal position and cried until I was too exhausted to shed any more tears. I fell asleep for a long while, and when I woke it was dark outside my window. I propped myself up on my elbows, feeling dazed. Voices echoed up from below as I heard a bell ring in the distance. Then from downstairs came Alice's clear, resonating voice: "Edward, Isabella! Time for dinner!"

With a groan, I raised myself from the bed and headed over to my closet. I found a maroon colored cotton dress and pulled it over my head. It looked simple and comfortable, which suited me just fine. I was in no mood for fashion at the moment, and honestly, I was a little sore.

I approached the mirror and recoiled at the sight of my own reflection. My skin was flushed and sweaty looking. My hair was tangled and messy, and my lips were very obviously red and swollen. There were large, angry bruises starting to form across my neck and collarbone. I tried to pull the neckline of my dress and far up as it would go, but it still did not cover them.

Alice called my name from downstairs again, this time sounding impatient. Sighing in resignation, I twisted my hair into a bun at the back of my head and headed downstairs to face my humiliation.

--

Everyone else was already seated by the time I reached the dining room. I was careful not to make eye contact with anyone as I shuffled toward the table, but I accidentally looked up at the wrong moment and directly met Alice's gaze. Her eyes widened at something – whether it was in response to my appearance or my expression, I could not be sure. I dutifully took my seat between her and Edward at the table. Alice was still staring at me, concern causing her delicate eyebrows to scrunch together. I stared down into my lap, avoiding her.

I was blessed with a distraction as the maids began to serve the meal. A large bowl of stew was placed in front of me. It looked delicious, but I found that I had no appetite. All the room in my stomach was currently occupied by a twisting, sickening sense of fear. The others at the table were chattering leisurely as Emmett and Jasper were relived their hunting trip from earlier that day. Edward dutifully feigned interested in their conversation, but every so often his eyes would flicker to my face. Every time our eyes met, his expression would become sad again.

Alice placed her tiny hand on top of mine underneath the table. I reluctantly turned my head a fraction of an inch to peek over at her. She was gazing at me with an intense expression; her lovely dark eyes were so deep it felt as if they could see inside my soul. Fearing she had seen too much already, I tore my gaze away from her and faced forward again.

Alice leaned very close to me so that he mouth was a fraction of an inch away from my ear. "Isabella, are you alright?" she whispered. Her voice was so soft and delicate; I doubted anyone else at the table was able to hear.

I shook my head once, hoping no one else had noticed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice's gaze settle upon one of the bruises along the side of my neck. Her gaze then flickered from my face to Edward's, and then back to mine again. Her eyed narrowed shrewdly. "Did something happen?" she asked quietly. The tone of her voice was casual, but I could sense the burning curiosity behind her words.

Now was certainly not the proper time to tell her, but I somehow got the feeling that if I didn't tell her right now what was going on, she would blow things wildly out of proportion and assume it was something much worse than what it actually was. I turned my body to look at her directly and tried to communicate silently with my eyes. It must have worked, because Alice gasped, her eyes widening in disbelief. This was it; the moment of truth.

She knew.

We continued to stare at each other with matching wide eyed expressions. Alice did not seem disgusted or repulsed by me; quite the opposite, actually. Her lips twitched up at the corners before stretching into a knowing smile. This gave me a small amount of hope.

All hope ceased, however, as I heard a loud peel of laughter from the opposite end of the table. My head turned toward the sound, and I was surprised to find that it had come from Jessica. She met my gaze directly and held it for a very long moment. Her eyes glinted maliciously as her lips curled back over her teeth in an intimidating sneer. It took me a moment before I realized the significance of her expression.

I groaned inwardly. Could this situation _possibly_ get any worse?

Jessica turned to speak to the other maids. "It's such a shame, isn't it," she drawled obnoxiously, "when the hired help try to act above their stations?" Her tone was conversational, but loud enough for everyone at the table to hear. A hot flush crept up my neck as I slid further down into my seat.

One of the other maids, Lauren, giggled loudly in response. "Yes," she agreed, "It's just sad, the things some poor girls will do to get attention."

The two of them cackled loudly at my expense. They were so caught up in their fit of laughter that they physically jumped as Edward's fist came in contact with the table.

"Enough," he hissed. Their laughter ceased as soon as they took in Edward's livid glare.

It was Alice who spoke next, and her voice was low and frigid as ice. "Jessica, Lauren, if the two of you are incapable of behaving yourselves, perhaps you should be excused from the table so that the rest of us can enjoy our meals in peace."

A hot blush covered Lauren's face as they quietly left the table, but Jessica continued to smile smugly. She knew that she had won.

Alice placed her hand on mine again, but I was not comforted by her public censure of Jessica, nor was I relieved to have her gone. The implications of her comment still hung heavily in the air, and the damage had already been done. Utterly humiliated, I pushed myself away from the table.

"Excuse me," I whispered. Hot tears began to prick at my eyes as I fled the dining room.

I had no particular destination in mind for my escape, so I took the nearest detour into the Cullen's massive library. It was dark and quiet, exactly the sort of place one would go to be alone. I headed toward the back to the darkest, farthest removed corner.

I leaned unsteadily against a large bookshelf. My body curled in on itself defensively as heavy tears streamed down my face and waves of insecurity, shame, and regret washed over me. In the distance, I could hear soft footsteps approached from behind.

"Go away please, Alice," I muttered, my voice thick with tears.

"I'm not Alice," said a soft, masculine voice. I recognized it immediately.

I turned to find Edward leaning against the nearest bookshelf. "What in the world. . ." he began, ready to censure me for my abrupt departure. His voice trailed off as he took in my expression.

He crossed the distance between us in two long strides and grabbed my face between his hands. "Why are you crying?" he demanded, brushing anxiously at the wetness on my face.

I didn't answer immediately, and his gaze shifted down to the dark bruises peeking out from under the neckline of my dress. He brushed his fingers lightly across one of them.

"I am . . . so sorry," he murmured, his voice full of remorse. "It was unaccountable, the way I behaved. I lost control of myself. Please forgive me."

"I'm not angry with you, Edward."

He blinked, confused. "Then why are you crying?" he asked, bewildered.

My eyes shifted uneasily toward the dining room.

Understanding crossed Edward's features. "Is it because of what those vipers were saying?"

I nodded.

Edward exhaled sharply. "Isabella, listen to me. Jessica is a vapid, simple minded girl who derives joy from other people's suffering. What she says or thinks is completely devoid of any substance or value and therefore means nothing. Do you understand?"

I sniffled loudly. "But . . . Alice and Angela . . . Jasper and Emmett . . . and _Rosalie,_" I whispered. "What will they think of me?

"It's none of their concern." He told me seriously. "This matter is our business. It is between you and I, and no one else."

I was somewhat placated by his confidence, but there was one other matter still weighing heavily upon my mind.

"And what about you?" I whispered, looking down at my feet to avoid meeting his gaze.

"What do you mean?" he asked, perplexed.

I took a deep, shaky breath before looking up to face him. "What . . . am I . . . to you?"

Edward blinked, as if taken off guard by this question. He seemed confused momentarily, but then I could see the implication of my question begin to sink in. He realized what I was asking him.

Whether he could care for me as I had begun to care for him; whether I was someone worthy of his affections.

His eyes softened then, and he stared at me with the most tender of expressions. He reached to stroke my face with his fingers again, and I closed my eyes at the sensation.

"Isabella," he whispered. The way he spoke my name, with such gentle reverence, made me wonder how I had ever thought myself unworthy of him.

But I was unprepared for what happened next.

* * *

**A/N: Oh dead God, what will I do? To lemon or not to lemon? That is the question.**

**Thanks for the staggering support, I love writing with Brigitte, she makes me smile. :D**

**Don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: My chapter. I suggest listening to Tom Waits' Lie to Me for this chapter, it's like the God of amazing songs.**

* * *

Edward's soft emerald eyes were searing above me. I'd never seen them like this before. A glimpse or two every now and then was nothing compared to being on the receiving end. The way he looked down through those dark lower lashes, his intent stare set on my watery eyes, my heart did this strange little jump..Edward's soft emerald eyes were searing above me. I'd never seen them like this before. A glimpse or two every now and then was nothing compared to being on the receiving end. The way he looked down through those dark lower lashes, his intent stare set on my watery eyes, my heart did this strange little jump.

Instead of speaking, his eyes closed softly and his tense muscles slackened. His straight shoulders became hunched and he looked like he was in pain. I preferred the stressed Edward to this hurt one.

His dark lashes rested on his cheeks and I could hear the deep breaths he was taking. I expected a more… emotional reaction.

I had presumed he would start yelling at me and ask me what in the world I was asking him, maybe even call me some unfounded names. I wished he would yell at me, any outburst would be better than waiting on this uncomfortable wool floor and staring up at a completely stoic man. This wasn't supposed to happen.

The other side of my brain had hoped for some emotional outpour, one where he might actually open up and tell me himself of the first hand atrocities that were pitted against him. I wanted him to open up and tell me how he felt when he first found out the woman he thought he loved was cheating with someone who rivaled his family.

More than anything I wanted him to tell me about his parents, the very ones that no one mentioned other than in passing. My curiosity was burning at the prospect of finding out this mystery. I wanted every detail about the people who he was born from. And if he shed a tear, I wanted my shoulder to be the one he leant on.

Instead he opened his eyes a fraction on an inch and peered down at me. His mouth went tight and his stance became ridged. I saw his fists ball and then he turned his back on me.

I think my heart feel into my stomach, and all the breath in my lungs was let out in a loud whoosh.

"A servant," he murmured, his back still facing away from me. "You, to me, are no more than a servant."

"But before…"

"It was an accident, Isabella. You said yourself it would be best not to do it again. It will not happen, I promise you that."

"You—"

"No, more." He paced to the door and threw it open before slamming it shut.

I could only stare after him. What had just happened? Here I thought there was so much unsaid, so much that I was feeling, and it was nothing… _nothing_ at all..

Tears welled pathetically in my eyes, but I refused to cry over some arrogant, pigheaded man. I willed them not to fall, but with the irrational sadness came pain and frustration. My anger elicited fiery tears in the stead of my emotions.

He had used me, thrown me around as a ragdoll, played with me as a puppet. He used his position as my master to control and manipulate me, taking away my precious God Given Gift, and walked away as though nothing at all had happened.

My nails dug into my palms and my heart beat sped. How dare he? A man with such high stature, a man who was regarded with an immaculate countenance had been nothing more—if not worse—than a slave owner or a factory worker. I thought I would be safe here, but I was so wrong.

My legs were unsteady as I stood up. My stubbornness became enflamed with fury that made me blind to my own actions, and so I ran after him.

Other maids passed by me, looking on with confusion. Jessica and Lauren were sitting in two chairs by the kitchen, both looking at me with hateful glances. I couldn't be bothered, I had a goal.

I took the stairs two at a time, passing the regal crowning of the perfect marble steps. The railing was silk beneath my fingers but all this passed in a blur. I slipped on the floor more than my fair share of times, but I continued on..

The closer I came to his room, the more my heart laid in wait in my stomach. I was going to throw up at any moment. My jaw trembled dangerously, but I clenched it tightly, I was tired of being the victim.

His door was closed, and when I turned the fine knob, it was locked. Frustratedly, I kicked and punched at the door. I was sure I had bruised myself in several places, but at the moment, my blind fury was certain of murder if nothing more..

There was loud banging beyond the door and then a loud click of the lock before Edward forced the door out the way, the hinges creaking loudly in protest. His dark green eyes were shaded by his brow, and he had never looked so beautiful than at this moment.

My stomach pulsed and sank, forcing my heart into my loins. And while I stood in silence, my heavy breathing and burning hate slowly started to disintegrate.

What did I do now that I had reached my objective? If I pulled hard enough would the doorknob break off? I could throw it at his head, or better yet, lower. Maybe I could smash the basin over his head and throw his body out the window. No, he'd be too heavy.

Was I really contemplating murder?

His hands suddenly shot out, drawing me from my thoughts smothering him with a pillow.. His long fingers dug into my hips as he pushed me back into the wall. My head snapped back and hit the wood before I could think about what had just happened.

Edward's lips touched my throat, his hot heavy breath washing over my neck and chest. A hot blush forced its unwelcome way to my face.

"I don't want to play these games."

"No one's playing any games. It's all in your delirious head." I snapped.

"No, it is _you_ who plays these games." He pulled back and looked down at me. "You come to my home, you do not treat me with respect, and you blatantly ignore my orders. You seduce me without heed and then you become unfoundedly angry."

"I'm not doing any of that! It is _you_! Don't place blame on someone who doesn't deserve it. I was content not being anywhere near you, and then you pull me into your murky bathtub and tell me you must have me."

"I must!" He hissed, his lips forcing themselves on mine. As angry as I was, the feeling of his waist grinding into me made my coherent angry thoughts slip away.

His lips went to my neck and I gasped when his teeth dragged down to my collarbone. "Bastard!"

"Wench!" He replied.

In no time I was thrown onto his bed. He dug in his pocket before pulling out a knife.. My blood ran cold. He was going to kill me!

I'd pushed him too far and now his crazy emotions were tangled together, making him mad. He neared me and I backed up away from him. Before I fell off the edge of the bed, he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him.

My chest pressed tightly against him before he slid the knife from my neck to my dress' hem. The ripping sound of fabric followed in its wake. Next, I felt the tie that I pulled my hair back with snap and the ribbon fluttered to the mattress I was sitting on.

"I am in absolutely no mood to play, Isabella. I will not stop, no matter how much you beg." He paused for a minute to rip my dress and chemise from my body..

His eyes raked over me and I pushed my arms over my chest to cover myself. I glared at him, but he only grinned at me. Disgusting pig.

The knife dropped to his side and pulled his shirt off. My body overheated at each muscle that was revealed. Dear God! He had the build of a statue, as though his pale skin was carved by the hands of master themselves.

In no time at all, he slid his pants off and I closed my eyes. No, no, no… I had to hold my ground.

He turned around quickly, I heard the muffled carpet under his steps, and I peeked to see if he had decided to leave. But that would be too easy. Instead, I saw his perfectly round backside with a dimple in the right cheek. I snorted and covered my mouth.

He locked the door quickly, pushing the small couch in front of it. At least he'd learned his lesson from last time.

When he turned around, he was exposed in all his naked glory. I couldn't stop my staring, and he seemed to only encourage it by the way he paraded himself around.. Rushing liquid heat coated my thighs; it was sticky when I rubbed them together.

I felt morbidly disgusted. This man—this bastard—had said a few words, acted with his body, and here I was ready to be his whore. My fists clenched in the sheet beneath me and I wrapped it around me quickly.

"I won't be made a fool of." I yelled at him.

"You won't be a fool."

"You can lie all you like, but if being your personal servant requires that I be no more than a common _prostitute_ I'd rather you ship me off to a factory right now."

"That can be arranged, Isabella." I gaped and my heart stopped short. "I wasn't at all serious!"

"Then don't say that!" His eyes went wide and he crossed his arms over his chest..

"You seemed all too eager before, have you changed your mind."

"I'm not a whore."

"I know that,"

"Than stop treating me like one!" I yelled, exasperatedly.

"I am _not_ treating you as a whore. I would never treat any woman as a whore. I find myself attracted to you physically as I do mentally. The small things you say, the way you quote without knowledge from Genesis or other literature fascinates me intellectually as it does physically. Have you not figured this out already?"

I blanched; I had not seen this coming at all. He found me mentally stimulating? I had never gone to a good school, only other workers from the fields had taught me the logistics of writing and reading, and then I worked it for my own.

Edward, who had probably attended some pristine school, found me intelligent enough to keep my company? I flushed and looked down.

His words flittered through my head, _I find myself attracted to you physically…_ The bed sank beside me and his lips touched the shell of my ear. His panting breath sent another surge through my body.

I would look into everything later. I was distracted by his hands that were gliding down my bare torso, twisting the sheet away from me. Once his hand touched my thigh, he moved it between my soaked legs. I gasped loudly as he cupped me, my juiced drenched his hand.

"You're not a whore…" he whispered. "But I want you so badly…" His hips brushed along my leg and I could feel him, so hard, hot and pulsing. My whole body shuddered.

"Un…" I mumbled, his finger tracing around me, slipping over each wet muscle and playing me like an instrument. And then he slipped in.

His whole finger went inside me until his knuckles hit me. The feeling was spectacular. Inside me, he wiggled his finger, making a pulsing vibration swim through me. I gasped and panted unashamed, little whimpers escaped me, but the sound seemed so natural.

"This is _just_ the beginning." His husky voice panted to me

In an instant he had me bent over. My reaction was anything but what I'd expected. More pooling came from me, the position I was in, on my hands and knees, forced dripping to my knees. My eyes shut, oh God no, this couldn't be happening.

He was behind me then, his body looming over me, every nerve in me lit up and screamed. I could feel his hand skim from my lower back to my shoulder blades, moving my wild hair to one side.

And then he bent over me, his chest pressed tightly against my back. It was intimate to be with him like this. His gentle caresses were driving me wild.. The erotic whispers in my ear brought me to the edge of begging him to just go, to just slip in not ever stop.

"You're trembling," His hand moved from my throat to my breast where he gave a squeeze before sliding down my stomach and resting between my legs. "Is this what you want?"

"Y—" I swallowed hard, my voice was quivering horribly. "G—God, yes… pl—please…"

"Finally," he muttered to himself. I didn't think I was supposed to hear the pure relief in his voice, but his fingers pushed into me, stretching and widening me before I felt him. _All_ of him.

This was the single most erotic thing I had ever experience, or probably would ever experience. As soon as he was all the way in—forcing himself into me, I was too tight for comfort—he began a slow pulse that had us both gasping for breath.

His chest was pressed fully against me, his lips between my neck and shoulder, and his hand holding himself up right next to where mine were planted.

There were no words, absolutely no words to describe the sheer sensations that ran through me. The way was positioned and slowly rocked; he hit my sweetest most sensitive spot with each inward thrust.

My arms bowed in no time. I screamed mercilessly into the pillow beneath me. Tears sprung in my eyes and I was absolutely sobbing pleasure. Screams that would sound like terror to anyone else were incredible whales of erotic pleasure that had me thrusting my hips back into his.

My knees were shaking and before I fell, Edward slipping out of me a little, he latched onto my hips and forced me harder than ever into him.

He was next to me, his face buried deeply into my shoulder. Nonsensical noises erupted from him without heed and he let loosed completely. He was moving faster and wildly, frantic pants leaving his mouth and all I could do was pray for relief from this awesome spectacular ride.

And then he hit it. My hips moved up and his fingers moved in front of me, rubbing tight and rough circles around me. My stomach fell out completely, I bucked my hips wildly at him, and he moved with one last amazingly hard thrust.

My vision positively blacked out for a moment. There was no panic, absolutely no panic. I would gladly go blind to have experienced that. My body shook violently and I could feel my juices pouring out from me.

And then there was Edward, he thrusted wildly and stilled completely before I felt a warm explosion deep inside of me. It was the most rewarding thing.

The loud panting beside me was blurred as I felt my eyes roll back into my head. It was the best thing I'd ever felt, him still buried deep inside of me, unmoving and hot.

"…—bella …Isabella! Isabella, I swear if you don't get up…" Edward's voice was panicked and I groaned loudly.

"Hmm?" I mumbled, my voice was hoarse.

"Jesus, you scared the life out of me." The way he suddenly shifted I could feel that he was now beside me. I was on my side, my back to his chest and he was… still inside me. I blushed and turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't help it."

His eyes closed and he nodded. The side of his mouth twitched and one side went higher than the other. He looked so peaceful, so beautiful.

"That was the single most incredible thing I've ever felt." He murmured, his right hand rested on my hip before he slowly pulled out of me. I bit my lip, not willing myself to make a peep at the loss.

"Have you felt… others like it?" I mumbled. He stiffened behind me, his hand retracting from my hip and he sat up.

I turned around to see him getting dressed. I'd offended him, it was just like me to ruin a heaven sent moment and send it to hell.

"I didn't mean—"

"It's fine," he cut me off. "There was someone before, but she's gone, and I wouldn't want her back even if she _could_ come back." He looked at the clock on the wall and then handed me the sheet that had fallen to the floor. "Lunch will be served in a few minutes and then I have to run into town with Jasper. Meet in the library parlour two hours after dinner. I won't be back until then."

I nodded absently and jumped when I heard the lunch bell ring. Edward went down before me, allowing me to dress in peace. I tied a maroon ribbon around my neck instead of a high necked frock and followed his lead.

* * *

**A/N: I'm taking a cold shower.**

**I love this lemon, when I wrote it I was trembling, which is a reaction that I rarely have unless I'm thinking of Carlise in a doctor's coat... mmm...**

**I can't believe I've got close to eight hundred reviews! Good lord and apples. xD**

**You guys make my life.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Late update, I know.**

**On the off hand, I _nailed_ my U.S. history presentation. 1-oh-eight, highest grade by a long shot.**

* * *

I experienced the strangest feeling of déjà vu as I followed after Edward down the stairs. It was strange to me how structured life here was; lunch and dinner always served at the same time, every day. The redundancy of it all was something I had come to expect, so I was surprised when Edward broke the norm.

He approached a chair different from the one where he usually sat and pulled it back from beneath the table, and I realized suddenly that it was _my_ chair, and that he was holding it out for me. I blushed and gave him a small smile. Rosalie rolled her eyes at our display, and Emmett seemed too preoccupied inhaling his food to notice. Jasper raised a questioning eyebrow at Edward, and Alice beamed at me; she looked as if she would explode from happiness.

The others had already started eating without us. In low voices, Jasper and Edward discussed their plans to go to town that afternoon. The rest of us ate in silence for a while, as was customary, but after a few moments I noticed that Alice was staring intently at her older brother.

"Edward?" she chimed in her sweetest, most persuasive voice.

Edward didn't even have to look up from his plate to take in her pleading, hopeful expression. This was the tone Alice always used whenever she wanted something. "Whatever it is, Alice; No."

Alice's eye widened innocently while her lower lip stuck out and trembled in a truly heartbreaking expression. Edward studiously ignored her while she pouted.

"Please, please, _please_, Edward?" She begged. Edward finally looked up to glare at her. The expression was truly frightening, but he wasn't able to maintain it for long; Edward was not the kind of person who was easily persuaded, but there was nothing he could deny his favorite sister. His face softened and I noticed his lips begin to gradually twitch up at the corners.

"Alright," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "As long as the two of you promise to behave yourselves."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Edward!" Alice sang, hopping up from the table to she fling her arms around him, bouncing up and down sporadically. The motion was twisting his body at an unnatural angle, and he tried not to grimace as she tightened her grip around his neck.

Everyone else at the table seemed relatively unaffected by the scene in front of them; it was undoubtedly something they had all seen before. But I, for one, was completely lost. I wasn't sure how Edward even knew what Alice was going ask, or how she knew what his answer would be. These silent conversations that went on between the two of them were confusing at best to an outsider.

"What are we celebrating?" I asked.

Alice suddenly released her vice-like grip on Edward, and bounded forward to throw her arms around me instead. She was still bouncing, and I understood immediately while Edward had grimaced when she hugged him; her grip was so tight that it actually was painful. "We're going to town with Edward and Jasper!" Alice cried. "We're going to go _shopping_!"

I forced myself to keep a smile on my face, but inside I was panicking. I didn't know the first thing about shopping. The thought of it terrified me slightly, but I wasn't about to ruin the day for Alice. "Oh," I said politely. "Well . . . that sounds like . . . fun."

Jasper grimaced, while Edward coughed out a short, hard laugh.

"What's funny?" I demanded.

Edward smile wryly. "You've obviously never been shopping with Alice."

* * *

Alice insisted that wear our best for the trip into town, and we even took the Cullen's finest carriage. Edward barely spoke a word to anyone on the way, so I was surprised when he chivalrously offered me his hand as I stepped down and out of the carriage. I took his arm, and we walked down the street together with Alice and Jasper.

The men needed to go to the bank to take care of some financial affairs. Alice whined and insisted that she and I be allowed to travel off on our own for a while. Both Edward and Jasper objected, but they gave in after a while, albeit reluctantly. Alice leaned up to kiss Jasper on the cheek while he muttered something about ". . . inappropriate for ladies to walk about town unescorted." I didn't get to hear the end of his rant, however, because Alice impatiently grabbed my arm and towed me toward a nearby dress shop.

We entered the tiny storefront, and I was immediately assaulted by the strong scents of patchouli, rose and cinnamon. The shop was small and closter phobic, every available surface covered by reams of shiny pink satin. We were greeted by a short and chubby woman with unnaturally red hair and overly rouged cheeks. She greeted Alice enthusiastically, while simultaneously ignoring me.

"Ms. Cullen, how wonderful it is to see you! To what do we owe this visit from our favorite customer?"

Alice gave her a warm smile, but then her expression turned shockingly business like. "We'd like to try on one of everything," she announced.

I suppressed the urge to groan. This was going to be even worse than I'd feared. "_Everything_?" I hissed. "We'll be here all afternoon!"

"Of course we will," she answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "It takes time to pick out a whole new wardrobe."

"A new wardrobe? But Alice, everything you have is already so beautiful."

Alice rolled her eyes at me as if I were mentally slow. "Not for me; a new wardrobe for _you_, silly."

My eyes widened at that, but before I could argue Alice was dragging me toward the back of the shop. I blushed furiously as Alice and the shopkeeper alternated between stripping me of my clothes and forcing me into dress and after, and then having me stand on the pedestal in the front of the shop, much to my mortal embarrassment.

Nine or so dresses later, I was modeling a tightly fitted red satin gown. It had a very low neck line, and a skirt that flowed down my body and flared out toward the bottom. The saleslady had insisted that it was of "the latest fashion" from Paris, but it was far too revealing for my level of comfort.

Alice walked around me in a circle to take in every aspect of the dress. "It's nice," she said thoughtfully. "But I think I like the other one better. It's much more flattering on you, and, well, it's blue. Edward loves blue."

I was suddenly contemplating the stunned look on Edward's face when he saw me in the royal blue gown, but my thoughts were distracted by a deep, husky voice: "I'm quite partial to this one, myself."

I whipped around to find Jacob Black leaning casually against the wall, a top hat tipped low over his face. He was staring at me with an uninhibited appreciative expression. I could have sworn I heard Alice hiss quietly from the corner.

"Ms. Swan." He swiftly crossed the room and hopped up to be on the same level with me. He took my hand, and then kissed it. "What a pleasure it is to see you again."

"Hello," I mumbled, feeling awkward. I wasn't sure exactly how to behave around this man, especially considering what I now knew about him.

"I saw you from the window," he explained. "I simply had to come in and say hello. You look so ravishing in that gown, and I thought perhaps I could take you out so you had somewhere to wear it."

I was taken aback by his boldness. It was inappropriate, but I was reluctantly endeared to him because of it. "That would hardly be appropriate," I answered as stiffly as I could manage.

"Impressive," Jacob murmured, seeming entertained. "That's very loyal of you. But I wonder; does he even deserve such loyalty? I've seen the way he treats you, forcing you to trail after him like a dog."

His words stung, but I forced myself to maintain composure. "What Edward says or does has no bearing on the matter of my own integrity," I told him icily.

Jacob chuckled. "Fair enough. But you should know; you're not the first woman in his life to earn such treatment. He likes to keep his lovers on a relatively short leash; he seems to have some trouble keeping them."

Before I could respond, a deep growl resonated from the corner. "That will be quite enough, Jacob." My muscles tensed and all of the hairs on my arms stood up as I took in Edward's low and deadly voice. I realized with horror that my hand was still resting in that of his mortal enemy, and I quickly yanked it behind my back.

"Ah, Edward," Jacob called as if they were old friends. "How good of you to join us."

Edward walked swiftly toward us. He pushed me behind his back and then glared at Jacob so that they were exactly eyelevel, their noses almost touching. "You are going to leaved, and then you are going to stay away from her. You will never speak to her again." It was a command, not a request, and his voice was so dark and intimidating that I couldn't imagine anyone bold enough to cross him; not even Jacob Black.

Jacob raised his eyebrows. "Overprotective, isn't he? Perhaps you should let Isabella decide who she spends her time with." Jacob leaned around Edward to wink at me.

Edward growled again. "She is _mine_," he hissed dangerously. "She _belongs_ to _me_."

I stared at Edward in disbelief. Was this the way he truly thought of me? As a _possession_? Even after everything that had happened between us? I was suddenly hurt, not to mention inexplicably and irrationally furious. How _dare_ he?

"I belong to no one," I spat viciously. "Least of all you."

I regretted the words the moment I had spoken them, Edward's eyes burned and his nostrils flared. Suddenly he has pulling me from the dress shop, his fingers wrapped around my arm so tightly they were cutting off my circulation. I heard Alice's call something to the saleslady about "putting the dress on my tab" as Edward dragged me down the sidewalk toward the carriage.

No one spoke on the way home, though I occasionally took a peek at Edward; his face was set like stone, his jaw held so tightly I thought it might snap. Alice shot me a few worried glances and I sank further into my seat; I knew I was in for it once we got home. The carriage pulled up to the front of the house, and without a word Edward grabbed my arm again and dragged me up the staircase to his bedroom. He locked the door behind us before spinning me around to face him. "You will not speak to me that way in public again."

This only fanned the flames of my anger toward him. "I will speak to you in any way I please!"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and his forefinger, attempting to calm himself. "Isabella, the way you behaved this afternoon was unacceptable. Your mouth is becoming an embarrassment."

"I was fairly sure he meant it as an embarrassment to _him_, and this only made me more furious. You were fully aware of my _mouth_ when you brought me into this house," I countered. "It's part of who I am, whether you _own_ me or not. It's your own damn fault if you don't like it!"

It was then that Edward's temper bubbled over. "Yes," he spat. "It was my mistake. How silly of me to expect proper behavior from a _servant_. I should have known better; it seems no matter how much money I have, I can't transform a lady out of common _trash_."

I slapped him hard across the mouth, using all of my strength. He glared at me with such a furious expression that I found myself backing away from him in terror. Then I was overcome by guilt, as I took in the pain visible beneath Edward's livid expression; pain I had never seen upon his face before.

I whipped myself away from him, running into my room and slamming my door behind me with so much force that it shook around the hinges. Restrained sobs of rage and despair shook my entire body as I turned, ready to fling myself on the bed in anguish. Bu then I saw the tall slender figure standing in shadows by the window.

"Rosalie, what are you doing in my room?"

* * *

She was standing with her back to me, her arms folded across her chest. She did not turn as I approached tentatively from behind.

"What are you doing in here?" I repeated. I hoped she couldn't hear the way my voice was shaking.

She finally turned, and her expression was not friendly. "I've come to make you an offer," she stated evenly.

"What could _you_ possibly have to offer _me_?" My tone was rude, and I knew it, but I was in no mood at the moment to play guessing games with Rosalie.

"Your freedom," she stated simply.

My reaction must have been something to see, because her lips curved up smugly at the corners. Shock was clearly painted across my face, but I forced myself to regain composure. "My freedom is not _yours_ to give, Rosalie."

Rosalie shrugged. "Perhaps not," she agreed. "But I _am_ a mistress of this house. That ought to count for something."

I tried to wrap my mind around what she was proposing, but it seemed far too ridiculous to even be real. "Edward will be furious," I hedged.

Rosalie waved her hand dismissively. "Let me worry about Edward."

Rosalie's sudden willingness to grant my freedom made me immediately suspicious. "Why are you helping me?" I demanded.

"I'm not helping you," she responded. "I'm helping _me_."

"I am . . . confused."

Rosalie sighed. "Edward is the oldest, Bella. If he marries, the entire estate will pass to him. With you gone, the estate will pass to Emmett . . . and me, vicariously."

Under normal circumstances, the thought of Edward wanting to marry me would have made my heart soar, but I was still too angry with him to even consider that as a possibility. "Edward would never marry me, Rosalie. That much was made clear this afternoon."

"Maybe not today," she allowed, "But his anger will fade eventually. I've seen how close the two of you have become, and you will only get closer as time goes on. Edward has been alone for a long time, Bella, and out of his loneliness I think he might convince himself that he loves you enough to marry you."

"And that's that supposed to convince me? You'll have to do better than that if you want me to leave."

Rosalie sighed again. "I hate to have to be the one to tell you this, Bella, but it's for your own good: It's dangerous to delude yourself into thinking that you and Edward could ever be together. He might have feelings for you today, but that, too, will fade. The two of you are from different worlds. He doesn't love you, and he never will. Nor should he; you don't belong together."

Her words burned my heart like venom, and I wished so badly I could deny that they were true, but I didn't have the strength left in me to argue. She was merely confirming what I had known all along; it had never made sense for him to want to be with me. Tears stung at my eyes, and I convulsively swallowed back a very large lump that was forming in the back of my throat.

Rosalie seemed wholly unaffected by my emotional response. "Here, take this," she said, thrusting a small velvet pouch into my hands.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"Your worth," she stated simply. "The amount of money Edward paid for you. It's more than most people make in a month. You should be able to live on that for a while."

I nodded woodenly, unsure if I would wake up any moment now and discover all of this to be some ridiculous, hideous dream.

It wasn't.

Next she handed me a thick grey cloak with a hood. "Wait until dark, and then put this on. You should be able to sneak out the servant entrance undetected."

I nodded again, finding myself not quite capable of forming words.

"Goodbye, Bella," she said as she breezed past me. I tried not to notice the triumphant smirk that was plastered across her face. Then she was gone, and I was left alone again to contemplate my thoughts. A hollow feeling replaced the area where my heart once was, and my body was consumed by a seeping, numbing cold. I slumped to the floor and buried my face in my hands, squeezing both sides of my skull to drive out every memory from this most wretched of days. I was unable to rid myself of Rosalie's words, still echoing in my head.

_The two of you are from different worlds._

_You don't belong together._

_He doesn't love you. He never will. _

I was overcome by pain, a pain so deep and excruciating that it seemed to me as if person would have to be on the verge of death to experience it. In my mind I found myself replaying the past seventeen years of my life, and wishing that I could take back so many things. I wished I had never been born, but most of all, I wished I had never come to live with the Cullens. Spending the rest of my life in a factory could not have been worse than this; than being misled and humiliated and to having my heart ripped out by the only person I had ever really cared for. I could not bear it, and despite the shame and cowardice I felt, I decided to run; away from him, away from everything, and most of all, away from myself.

* * *

**A/N: Brigitte and her cliff-hangers. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**My chapter.**

* * *

The rest of the night I stayed locked in my room. The silent shuffling on the other side of the door let me know that _he_ was still there, probably waiting for me to come out and apologize for being so rude to him.

I clenched my jaw tightly at the thought.

I had a small bag with me, nothing much besides the money that Rosalie had given me and the old dress that I came with. The thing could be a rag, but somehow I didn't have the heart to leave it. I needed something that would remind me of my worth; a piece of _trash_, just a scrap in the very large closet of the Cullen life.

Edward had a key to my room; if he wanted he very well could have unlocked the door and walked right in. Somehow I figured he didn't want a confrontation.

The night at the ball stuck in my head. He said he'd never hit a lady before, but _trash_? Well, that would probably take too much restraint on his part.

The dinner bell rang, and after a pause from his room, his shadow that had been pacing before my door left. I waited a few moments before I walked to the door and threw it open.

I clutched the note I had written to my chest; I wasn't sure I wanted to leave it anymore. So, before my mind could tear my decision apart, I threw it into a garbage pale and took off past the dining hall quietly and to the servants' section.

The loud talk of the dining room echoed out beyond the hall, and I avoided any look inside. If I had looked in and saw the faces of the people I had come to be so fond of, could I bring myself to stay?

The old wooden door was located behind a large furnace that was cooking hot pieces of coal. I carefully sidestepped the black pieces on the floor and avoided the searing metal before I pried the ancient door from its hinges and stepped out and onto the cracked cobblestone.

Once I was free I ran with wild abandon. My shoes clicked against the stone until I made it to the soft marsh of the forest. The wrought iron gate was unhinged and swaying lightly with the wind.

The wind stung at my eyes and elicited tears, but I only made that excuse in my head. I cried loudly while I ran, letting the loud sobs fall from my lips in embarrassing tempo. But I promised myself it was the only time I would cry for what I had left behind.

_It just wasn't mean to be…_ I thought to myself.

The woods passed me by in a blur of tears and wild wind. I could vaguely see the small wooden fence that alerted me I had left the property.

With a liberating breath I moved past it and stopped completely.

I didn't feel any different…

I felt tired and cold.

I grimaced to myself, walking out into the trees and swerving through thick underbrush and oaks that had a green moss growing over them.

I smiled to myself a little through my tears. It had been so long since I had gone on a nice walk and actually listened to the distant sounds of nature and the night. The crickets strummed quietly, the owls hooted their evening songs, and the sweet cicadas screeched out their relaxing melody.

These sounds made me sigh in relief. This wasn't so bad. Here I thought I'd be on the ground crying, but I was so at ease and so… happy to be away from everything. The pain and fear I felt before were replaced by a calm that immediately casted over me. My feet carried me out into the wilderness, not stopping when my mind told me not to wander off too far.

The trees were huge and old, large slabs of moss growing in ringlets down the bark and to the floor of the forest. The clean smells cleared my mind and I smiled wider as I found myself moving closer into the scenery that was so naturally endearing.

And just because I couldn't have a moment of happiness all to myself, my foot caught on a large piece of brush, and I fell to the ground on my hands and knees. I hissed in pain when my hands hit the pricker bush below me and my knees hit the branch beside the bush I'd tripped over.

My spirits were instantly deflated while I stumbled to my feet. I was covered in sticks and twigs, sticking out every which way. Looking over my dress, so torn and muddy, I was brought back to this afternoon. Alice had been so happy just to see me dressed up like her doll. Her smile was so bright and cheery and was the only one who could look at me like I was a real person, someone who was worth her time to pamper and look after.

Alice had taken to me as soon as I had arrived. She wanted to be my friend. She just wanted to keep me company and have me accompany her as a friend as well. Tears rose quickly to my eyes as I stood straighter, leaning on the grand oak beside me.

What had I done for _her_?

I'd caused her so much trouble. I'd allowed Rosalie to take her home right from under her and force her to be homeless. Alice would have to live somewhere away from the last remnants of her parents and her _home_ while Rosalie held her expensive and unnecessary balls.

And what of Edward…

After being betrayed by someone he thought he loved so dearly, after having his parents taken away from him, could he really take the loss of his home? Every time he looked at Rosalie and Emmett, every time he saw the adoration in their eyes, he must have known the wedding would be closing in as soon as every minour detail of Rosalie's dream wedding was in place.

The anxiety he always felt and acted out on was understandable now. He was just… scared. I could understand that. Every time I was taken and pushed onto a carriage to be sold or shipped to some distant land I'd been scared. I would rather have died than been a pawn at someone else's hand.

That was I had thought before I lived with the Cullen's, but they showed me kindness and warmth. I longed dearly for that kind of acceptance, to be able to stay in a room with someone and not feel as though I was separate from their lives; an unnecessary piece to be replaced.

Edward never made me feel like I was _useless_. The very first time he touched me with his firm grasp I didn't feel frightened or worried that he'd unleash his furry, but I'd been so confused at the time.

I moved from the tree and sat on a large rock, not caring if my dress got ruined anymore. The tears slid freely from my eyes and to the ground beneath me. The little leaves stirred with the night's wind and the animals around me shifted in the brush.

I wanted to go home…

I wanted to go back and stay there forever.

A sob escaped my lips and I put my head in my hands. My emotions came pouring down on me in one horribly surreal moment.

I wanted to be in bed with Edward and have him talk to me like before. I wouldn't mind if he yelled at me, or if he called me his; it just didn't matter anymore to me. He could treat me like the other servants or never even look at me again, so long as I could be wherever he was.

He could do all of that, demean me and make me cry and laugh and then make me want to kill him.

He could do it because I loved him.

I sat up and wiped the tears from my eyes and stared blindly in front of me, scanning along the forest for any signs of change, but sadly, there was none. The wolves howled somewhere out in the distance and the owls cries became more incessant and louder. The moon above me blotted out by the clouds passing over it and the stars seemed so dim. Panic settled in me at the change. How long had I been curled over myself?

I clutched the little bag that Rosalie had given me and rose quickly. What did I do now? Could I go back? What would Rosalie do if I did? Surely she'd try to convince everyone that since I ran away I was a no good coward. If that was the case, wouldn't they just send me away again?

This was my chance at freedom; I could leave and never come back. Edward would be better off without me, anyway. Why would Rosalie insinuate that he would marry _me_ of all people? No matter how lonely Edward was, I knew he could never love me. We were too different, it just wasn't meant to be.

Another part of me didn't want to think for a moment that that was the case. Edward was a respectable man, the most respectable and intelligent man I'd ever met. Why would such a man allow the things that had happened between us if his feelings were not genuine?

He was so passionate, even when he was rough with me, kissing and biting, he was also loving, whispering words in my ear and touching me gently. His soft habits and rough habits were formed because of confusion; I had to believe that.

The forest around me shifted and stirred with each slice of wind that cut through them. I jumped when the tree behind me dropped leaves over my head. They scattered the ground and sank into the mud. It was cold, and I realized I should have brought a thicker cloak with me. This one was for traveling purposes, not for the cold of night.

My breathing sped and became erratic with each second that passed. The wind was relentless and only further escalated my fear. The animals cried out into the night, sick keening noises from the muzzles of the beasts. The cicadas had stopped, taking shelter from the storm around me and the owls hooted from the trees. Nature no longer seemed so beautiful.

My head snapped to the left where the bushes were shivering without the help of the wind. They shook and their leaves snapped and the branches twisted outward. I knew something was behind it and my body stiffened while I slid behind the giant oak beside me.

The voice of a man cursed and spat dirty words before a large body fell out of the bush. I gasped and hid behind the tree; I would take a dirty beast over some strange man.

The man stood and wiped off his pristine garments, taking out a pocket tissue to wipe the dirt from his skin and sleeves. I immediately recognized the distinct complexion of his skin and I stepped out from behind the trees.

The man turned and his eyes went wide, his arms moving as if he'd strike me, before he caught my eye and stopped.

"Isabella Swan, is that you?"

"It is, sir,"

"What in heaven's name are you doing out here? There's a storm on its way!" Jacob Black turned towards me and wrapped an arm around my stiff shoulders, leading me away from where I had taken refuge.

"I'm sorry to have cause you a scare, sir. I'll leave—"

"Of course you won't leave!" He looked down and grinned at me. "What was Edward thinking sending you into the woods in weather like this? I thought a heard a voice out here and I stopped the carriage."

A voice? I was certain that my voice hadn't carried besides my muffled sobs. He led me around the forest and to a waiting carriage on the side of the road. The driver looked weary, as if he had just woken up.

Jacob sat opposite from me in the small space. His friendly smile never left his lips, and his eyes seemed almost light, jovial in a boyish sense. My mind couldn't wrap around the fact that he had been the centre of such a large scandal. I felt as though he were a good man, but the reality of what he had done to hurt the Cullen's made me more than apprehensive.

"So tell me, Isabella, what brings you so far out into the wilderness at this time of night? Did Edward send you berry picking? Or perhaps the women of the house wanted some authentic flowers for their bouquets?"

"I'm afraid I no longer work for the Cullen's," I answered, my head feeling heavy with grief.

"And why is that?" He asked, his brow perked and he shifted a bit.

"I—I am no longer required under their services."

"I would have thought with all the money Edward had spent on you that he'd find some purpose to use you for." He chuckled. "And then, of course, with his eldest brother soon marrying off I'm sure that Edward will be leaving the manour, he and his sister. Unless Miss Alice is planning to move in with her husband's family?"

"I wouldn't know, sir," I answered stiffly.

"Well, what are you going to do now?" He directed his eyes at me, a knowing smile on his face.

"I was going to head off to the west, and look for work."

"How will you survive with all those brutes?" He nearly yelled. "That's nonsense, Isabella! One of my maids just married off, I would be honoured if you would come work for me. Board and food are all free and you'll receive a weekly salary."

"I'm afraid I have to decline," I answered hesitantly. "I can handle myself quite well, I'm sure living in the west will be fine. I could get a job as a teacher."

"Are you equipped to even be a teacher? You've worked in servitude all of your life, coming to work for me would be in your best interest. I would not be a cruel and ungrateful master such as Edward Cullen."

"He was not cruel," I replied defensively, "and from my understanding he has very good reason to be a bit cold."

Jacob shifted uncomfortably in his seat before me. Mercifully the carriage stopped and the horseman jumped from his perch to open the door for us.

"If you could at least spend the night to decide I would be much obliged, Miss Swan." His eyes pleaded a bit, looking like a puppy begging for a steak he could not obtain.

Where else could I go? I couldn't travel west in the dead of night, not with all the creatures lurking about.

I nodded my head warily before stepping out from the carriage and waiting for his lead.

"Only for the night, Mister Black."

* * *

**A/N: I think I disappointed a lot of people. All the reviews I got were around "please don't make her go to Jacob" and I wasn't at first, and then it seemed like a great plot twist. :D**

**Don't lynch me, please.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Brigitte's long-ass-awaited chapter. :D**

* * *

It was dark outside when we arrived at the Black family estate. To make matters worse, the storm had intensified, bringing with it howling wind and heavy rain drops which pelted relentlessly against the carriage windows. Jacob quickly jumped from the carriage and raced around to my side in order to offer me his hand. Normally I would have considered such a gesture to be considerate, except for Jacob's unnecessary theatrics.

We ran hurriedly as Jacob guided me toward the house. I was relieved as we entered the foyer to be shielded from the rain, but my level of comfort immediately dissipated as I took in my surroundings. The Black's mansion was ostentatious, to say the least. High vaulted ceilings were offset by large marble pillars, and the walls were covered with tapestries made of the finest fabrics; rich velvets and soft silks. And although it was beautiful (and, admittedly, awe-inspiring), it was so very different from the welcoming light and openness of the Cullen mansion that I found myself feeling out of place.

My silent thoughts and observations were interrupted by Jacob's booming voice. "Leah!" he called sharply.

Within seconds a young woman appeared. She must have been around my age, except that she looked more haggard, more careworn. She was very frail and undernourished, and I found myself suddenly wondering when the last time she ate was. There were dark circles under her eyes, and the rest of her face held an equally harsh expression. She wore her hair in an extreme crop that was cut mere inches from her scalp, making her angular features look even more severe.

"Miss Swan will be staying the night. Prepare the guest bedroom for her," he ordered.

Leah merely nodded solemnly before turning without a word and scurried up the staircase.

I was so preoccupied with watching her that I barely noticed when Jacob reached out and, without permission, took my hand. I turned to find him staring at me with a very cocky smile on his face. "I'm sorry to have to leave you so soon, but I have some business to attend to. I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well." He then made yet another theatrical display of kissing my hand before releasing me. After one last wistful glance, he disappeared into the shadows. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief once he was gone, and hurriedly followed up the staircase after Leah.

By the time I reached the guest bedroom Leah was already gone, but in that short time she had managed not only to turn down the bed, but also to provide an expensive-looking pair of women's silk pajamas and a basin filled with hot water. I ignored the silk pajamas completely, but gladly accepted the hot water to wash the muck and grime off of my face and neck. I climbed into bed fully clothed; the pajamas were nice, but they seemed unnecessary to me. I wasn't planning to stay long, after all. I had accepted Jacob's offer to stay the night only as a necessity, and so I would get just a few hours of sleep and then leave as early as possible in the morning.

I lay awake in bed for a long while, despite the fact that I was exhausted and despite the fact that the bed in the guest room was very comfortable. Instead of sleeping I repeatedly ran through the day's events in my head. It was hard to believe so many consequential things could possibly happen in one day, and I wanted to remember all of them; I wanted to remember this day, every single detail of it, because it would likely turn out to be one of the most important (if not _the_ most important) days of my life. This day could change everything.

That thought, although it was exhilarating, was also terrifying. I was still examining my impulsive decision to run away, but, truth be told, I couldn't bring myself to regret it completely. In the end I was glad for it, because it had made me realize, if I were to leave, how much I would be giving up. For the first time in perhaps my entire life, I felt like I actually had choices. Not only that, but I also knew exactly which choice was the right one. I wouldn't have traded anything for such a gift, and I would have gladly endured more harsh words over and over again from Rosalie just to retain that sense of truth.

I also had to admit, however reluctantly, that the situation had taken a rather interesting turn. I obviously would have preferred not to involve Jacob whatsoever, but I would have been lying if I said that his appearance in the woods had not been somewhat fortunate. At the same time, I had to wonder if sleeping outside in the rain would have been a more preferable alternative; Jacob's unwanted advances were not only becoming increasingly annoying, but also somewhat unsettling. But I would only be here for one night, and that was what I reminded myself of as I finally drifted off to sleep.

I awoke with a start the next morning, knowing immediately that I had overslept. It was not because I felt overly rested; on the contrary, it felt as if I had closed my eyes not fifteen minutes ago. But I knew that it must have been late morning because the sun was fully risen, although the light streaming through the open window was so bleak and grey that it was hard to consider it actual daylight. I had barely been awake for five minutes before there was a quiet knock on the door. Jacob entered the room carrying a large silver breakfast tray, which he proceeded to place next to me on the bedside table. "I thought you might be hungry," he explained.

I gazed warily at the tray, suspecting there was some sort of secret motivation behind his generosity. But I _was_ starving, so I decided to take my chances by nibbling on a piece of toast. My stomach ended up getting the better of me, however, as I ravenously consumed everything that was on the plate. Jacob sat on the edge of the bed and watched me the entire time, and his stare made me increasingly uncomfortable. When I was finished I hurriedly pushed the tray back onto the side table and stood up from the bed. "Thank you for breakfast, but I think I should be going."

I was barely able to take one step forward before Jacob stood and placed himself in front of me. "But you can't leave; you've only just arrived!"

He was wearing that familiar wide eyed and innocent expression I had seen in the woods, but I was determined not to be so easily persuaded by it this time. I took a deep breath and tried very hard to keep my tone polite, but still direct. "Mr. Black, I thank you for all of your kindness and hospitality, but it really is time for me to go home now."

"_Home_?" Jacob smirked at me, bemused. "I was under the impression that you had no such place."

His words stung, but I forced myself to keep a straight face. "I did a lot of thinking last night, and I have decided to return to the Cullen's. I was foolish of me to leave in the first place."

Jacob reached out and ran a large sweaty hand down the side of my arm. "Nonsense! Really, Isabella, be reasonable. You said yourself last night that the Cullen's no longer require your _services_; so why not start fresh? I could offer you a very comfortable life here."

"I don't care about being _comfortable_," I told him frostily. "The Cullen's are my family now. My place is, and always will be, with them. No amount of money can change that."

Jacob reached forward to trail his fingers down the side of my face. I cringed away from his touch, disgusted, but he seemed unaffected by my repulsion toward him. "Your _family_? Come now, Isabella. All you ever really were to them was a piece of property; surely you must know that."

He laughed mercilessly, and I was so very tempted in that moment to slap the smug smile right off his filthy russet face. I was surprised at myself, for I had never really been a violent sort of person; except with Edward, but that was not the same as this. The excitable nature which Edward managed to stir in me was a reflection of my passion toward him. This was different; this was pure, unadulterated hatred.

But Jacob, apparently, was not finished. "You are a beautiful woman, Isabella. I can't say I blame Edward for wanting to keep you. But it seems almost cruel of him not to share; at least _I_ would be generous enough to pay you."

I was suddenly so angry that I could hardly form coherent thoughts. My eyes saw red, my muscles tensed to strike, and my palms tingled with anticipation. Without even thinking, I pulled my fist back behind my shoulder and allowed it to snap forward with all of my strength. It came into contact directly with Jacob's nose, and there was a loud, sickening crunch upon impact. There was also a sharp pain that shot directly up my arm, but I hardly noticed; I was too preoccupied watching the steady flow of blood coming from Jacob's nostrils.

His gentlemanly façade had dissipated completely by now, and Jacob stared at me in wide eyed shock and fury. "You _bitch_!" he hissed. "You've broken my nose!"

"That was for Edward," I informed him as he stumbled and dropped to his knees. Then, having the perfect opportunity, I managed to land a heavy kick straight into his stomach.

"And_ that_," I amended. "Was for _me_." Without a single look back at him, I stepped over his crumpled body and exited the room.

I tried to ignore the incredulous looks I received from the house staff as I practically sprinted through the halls of the mansion. I stopped running once I was safely outside and breathed in several large gulps of air. My body was still buzzing with adrenaline from my confrontation with Jacob, and with the excitement of being able to return home at last. One singular problem remained, however, and that was my lack of transportation. But then, as if it were a sign from the heavens themselves, I noticed a young, gangly boy leaning against the side of the carriage.

The boy was younger than me, probably only fifteen or sixteen. He, too, looked underfed, which was exacerbated by his natural tall lankiness. His facial features reminded me very much of Leah, and I found myself wondering if the two of them could be brother and sister. They were not alike in temperament, however; there was no trace of anger or bitterness in the boy's face. He smiled warmly at me, and I immediately felt at ease in his presence. "May I help you with something, Ma'am?"

"Yes," I told him breathlessly. "I need to get out of here. Can you help me do that?"

The boy seemed to be able to sense my trepidation, but he did seem worried or frightened by it. "Of course; I'd be happy to take you anywhere you need to go."

I eyed him suspiciously. "Won't you be in trouble with your master for helping me?"

He shrugged. "I suppose so; but I can't just leave a lady in distress, can I?"

I scrutinized the boy's face again looking for some sign to contradict his seeming trustworthiness, but all I found there was genuine sincerity and kindness. "What is your name?" I asked.

"Seth, Ma'am. Seth Clearwater." He tipped his hat politely.

"Well, Seth, I am very glad to have met you."

--

I allowed Seth to take me as far as the forest's edge before I asked him to stop.

"Really, Ma'am," he'd insisted. "It's no trouble for me to take you further."

"Thank you, Seth. That's very kind of you. But I'm rather fond of walking."

And I was. It seemed appropriate for some reason, a "penance" of sorts, that I should be alone in the woods once again for the final part of my journey. And although it was filled with more worry and uncertainty the first, my journey was not altogether unenjoyable. The sky was bleak and overcast, but the forest was still beautiful in that muted blue-grey light. The thick green moss and tiny white blossoms that accompanied it covered every available surface, and they curved around the path and the trees in such a way that I could have sworn they were guiding me home. And when the trees began to part and I caught my first glimpse of the Cullen mansion, it took everything I had to prevent myself from sprinting headlong toward it.

There turned to be no need for my self-control, however, as an object flew at me from some unknown direction with so much force that it knocked me to the ground upon impact. I was momentarily petrified as I thought I was being attacked, but then as my mind gradually started to register the soft textures and the delicious scents of vanilla and cinnamon, I immediately recognized the tiny struggling lump on top of me.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! You will NEVER do anything like that to me EVER again!"

I tightened my grip around Alice's body and inhaled her wonderfully familiar smell. "I'm sorry Alice. Truly, I am. Please forgive me."

"Well, of course I _forgive_ you," she sighed, releasing her hold so that she could sit up next to me on the cobblestone. "I just don't understand. I know Edward can be overbearing; _that's_ to be expected. But I'll never comprehend why you would want to abandon _me_." She sniffled, and my heart nearly broke as her bottom lip began to tremble. "I think of you like you were my own sister, Bella."

"Alice, to me, you _are_ my sister."

"Words!" she growled.

"I'm so sorry, Alice," I said again, sitting up so I could wrap a comforting arm around her shoulders. "I was so stupid. I never should have listened to Rosalie . . ."

"_Rosalie_?" Alice's mock anger quickly dissipated now that her mind became preoccupied by this newfound piece of information. "What does she have to do with any of this?"

I continued to explain to her the full extent of Rosalie's involvement with the situation. Alice eyes widened, then narrowed, and then she blurted out a word that sounded very foreign in her trilling, ladylike voice. She was on her feet then, stomping toward the house with her hands balled into fists and a look of utter fury on her face. "I am going to _rip her hair out_!"

I caught up behind her and quickly encircled my arms around her waist. She grunted kicked and squirmed a little, but I was stronger than her, so it made no difference. I released her once she seemed to have regained control of herself, but she immediately re-curled her hands into fists and began to pace back and forth in front of me.

"Just _wait_ until Edward hears about this," she fumed. "He's been on the verge of tearing her limb from limb for weeks already. I don't think even Emmett will be able to stop him this time if it turns into a bloodshed. You certainly won't catch _me_ trying to stand in his way."

"Edward?" I asked hopefully. "Is he here? Where is he?"

Alice stopped pacing and folded her arms across her chest. Then she turned to shoot me an accusatory glare. "He's upstairs, resting. He and Jasper were out half the night looking for you. They just got back a few hours ago."

"Oh," I said quietly.

Alice rolled her eyes, but a tiny reluctant smile tugged up at the corners of her lips. "Come along, then. I'll take you to him."

Alice tugged on my arm impatiently as she led me across the grounds. I couldn't tell which made me feel more elated; the fact that I was home, or the fact that I _had_ a home to come back to. My happiness was short-lived, however, as we entered the house to find Rosalie standing on the far end of the foyer. Her mouth fell open and her eyes narrowed dangerously when she saw me, but I forced myself to keep my eyes straight forward as Alice dragged me up the staircase.

She led me down the hallway toward the room which Edward and I had once shared. Just as outside the mansion, I was unexpectedly flooded by another violent deluge of memories and emotions. Alice knocked quietly on the door, and after several moments passed with no answer, she pulled a set of keys out of the pocket of her dress so she could unlock it. The door creaked softly as she pushed it open, and I was surprised to find that Edward was nowhere to be found within the large blue room.

Alice must have read the confusion on my face, because she took my hand and lead me to the opposite end of the room. We approached the door that lead to the small adjoining room where I had once slept. Alice pulled out another key and unlocked this door, but she did not push it open like the last one. Then she placed a hand on my arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Take as much time as you need," she told me before quietly slipping out of the room.

For the first time since I'd arrived home, I felt a pervading sense of fear. Would Edward be happy to see me? And if he wasn't, what could I possibly say to him to defend my actions? What would he say about my encounter with Jacob? I tried desperately to control my breathing as my heart accelerated and threatened to beat out of my chest. Placing my hand on the door handle, I took a deep, calming breath. I entered the room, unprepared and unsure of what awaited me on the other side.

It was very difficult to see at first; the room was dimly lit, the only light provided by the bleak, grey daylight streaming through the open window. As my eyes refocused I was shocked to discover Edward lying in the bed where I had once slept; the bed where we had once slept together. He was on his stomach with his face resting on its side against the pillows. The blankets and sheets were wrinkled and twisted and barely covering him, as if he had been tossing and turning in his sleep. He was shirtless (of course), but this surprisingly did not hold my attention for long; instead, I found myself utterly transfixed by his face. The way his features relaxed in sleep made him look so peaceful that it was hard to believe he could be capable of such a harsh and temperamental nature. I did not have the heart to wake him, so I silently took a seat in the rocking chair in the corner so I could watch him sleep.

I cannot be sure how long I sat there watching him. It could have been minutes, or hours, even. I remembered Edward having once told me that he had trouble sleeping, and I wanted to watch him while I could; I wanted to remember him this way. He was still restless, however; constantly tossing and turning and mumbling things in his sleep. Most of his babblings were unintelligible, but I could have sworn I heard my own name a few times. This triggered a violent fluttering sensation in the pit of my stomach; my body always had this involuntary reaction when he spoke my name, even when his voice was thick with sleep.

Some time a while later he eventually began to stir. His eyes opened slowly and then blinked rapidly as they adjusted to the room's dim light. After several short moments which felt to me more like an eternity, he turned on his side and finally became aware of my presence.

"Isabella?" he mumbled.

I discreetly tried to clear my throat, but my voice still came out sounding hoarse and shaky. "Yes, it's me."

Edward drowsily propped himself up on one elbow and rubbed a hand across his face. Then he squinted his eyes and peered over at me across the dimly lit room. "Why are you sitting so far away?"

_So you won't strangle me_, I thought sardonically to myself; but I made no further attempt to answer him.

Edward readjusted his position so that he was sitting upright and leaning back against the pillows. He patted the empty spot next to where he lay on the bed, and gestured for me to come closer. As if my legs had developed minds of their own, they raised me to my feet. Then the traitorous limbs carried me slowly, cautiously across the room and toward him. When I reached the bed I sat down on the very edge of the mattress, as far away from him as possible in the limited space.

Edward studied my face for a long moment before his eyebrows pulled together and his expression shifted to one of confusion. "What's the matter with you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you look . . . terrified."

I searched his expression carefully, and, to my utter bafflement, all I found there was genuine worry and concern. "Aren't you . . . _angry_ with me?"

Edward raised an eyebrow. "No."

I gaped at him, uncomprehending. "But . . . don't you know what I _did_?"

"Yes." His response was so simple, as if it were the most obvious answer.

I spoke very slowly and deliberately then, as if I were trying to explain some very difficult concept. "I . . . I _ran away_ last night."

Edward raised both eyebrows this time, seeming amused. "Yes, I know."

My expression must have been something to see, because his smile widened. "I . . . don't . . . understand."

"Bella," Edward sighed. "I can hardly blame you for running away after the way I behaved yesterday afternoon; it was inexcusable. I went out searching for you, to apologize, but you were already long gone by then. I wanted to find you and literally _beg_ you to come home with me . . . I'd be happy to get down on my knees and beg now, if you'd like," he added.

I blushed and looked down into my lap. "No, that won't be necessary."

"I'm just glad you're home," he said; and I had to look up at him then, because his voice was unbearably tender. "I'm glad you're safe." He reached across the space between us to touch my hand, and I ruined the beautiful moment by wincing as a sharp and forgotten pain shot up into my forearm.

Edward's eyes widened in alarm. "What's wrong?" He took my hand and examined it, and his eyes grew wider as they took in the dark purple bruises that were now blossoming across my wrist. "What in the hell happened to your hand!?"

"It's nothing," I lied unconvincingly.

"Bella," Edward said sternly. "Tell me."

I went on to tell him about everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours. I told him about my decision to run away, my terrifying experience in the forest, and finally, my encounter with Jacob. I left out certain select details, of course, but I did explain our confrontation, and the unfortunate way in which I had managed to damage my hand. I decided ultimately not to tell him about my foolish bargain with Rosalie just yet; the information about Jacob would be hard enough for him to process

When I was finished, Edward's expression shifted very quickly over the course of only a few short seconds. He was abruptly furious, but his expression changed as he brought my hand closer to his face in order to more fully examine the damage. It gradually started to morph into something else; something which seemed to resemble intense sadness. Then I saw his face contort in pain

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"This is my fault," he whispered. "If I hadn't lost my temper yesterday, you never would have felt the need to run away; you wouldn't have been in a position where you had to put yourself in the hands of someone as vile and untrustworthy as Jacob Black; and you certainly wouldn't be sitting here now, broken and hurt. I should have been there, Bella. I should have been there to protect you!"

"Edward," I sighed. "Please don't blame this on yourself. My decision to run away had less to do with _your _easily excitabletemper than it had to do with _mine_. And anyway, in case you haven't noticed, I am perfectly capable of defending myself."

His tortured expression did not vanish, but I did see his lips twitch up a bit at the corners. "Yes, I did notice. I'm proud of you, by the way; you must have put quite a bit of force behind that punch."

"All that I had," I admitted. "But not enough, apparently. All I managed to do was give him a bloody nose."

Edward's expression remained neutral, but I guessed that it took quite a bit of effort to keep it that way. Desperate to relieve some of his unnecessary guilt and tension, I decided to tease him a little. "So, aren't you going to congratulate me?"

His eyes snapped up to my face, and he was suddenly glaring at me as if I had lost my mind entirely. "Why on earth would I do that?"

"Well," I mumbled, surprised by his sudden intensity, "No one hates Jacob Black more than you do, Edward. Rightfully so. And, well, I thought you would have liked seeing him receive his due punishment, although you probably would have preferred to deliver it yourself. I thought you would be . . . happy."

Edward shook his head sadly. "Over something that's hurt you? I don't think so, Bella." And then, in a gesture I would not have expected in a million years, he gently raised my broken hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on each of my bruised knuckles.

I hated to ruin another beautiful moment, but I knew that at some point one of us was going to have to address the giant elephant in the room, and I wanted to get it over with. "So, now that you know where I was last night, aren't you going to ask me if anything happened?"

Edward continued placing kisses on my knuckles, and his nose skimmed lightly across the back of my hand as he shook his head back and forth. "No."

"Why not?"

He looked up at me then, and sighed. "Because I already _know_ nothing happened, Bella."

"How can you possibly know that?"

"Because I know _you_," he said softly. "And I know the sort of person that you are. You have more bravery, more integrity, and more _goodness_ in you than any other person I've ever met. You are not like Tanya, and it was wrong of me to have treated you as such. It was wrong of me to have doubted you."

That was the first time Edward had ever spoken Tanya's name in my presence. His apology, although I knew it was heartfelt, was not easy for him; and that made it all the more special in my eyes. There were still many unknown parts of Edward's past, but I knew that he would tell me when he was ready. I planned to spend eternity, every single day of forever, working to discover his secrets.

I reached out to touch him then, because I wanted him to know I was here, and that I loved him. So I ran my hands gently through his messy hair that I loved so much, and I traced the planes of his perfect face with my fingertips. He closed his eyes and sighed, leaning his face into my palm. When I was finished his eyes fluttered open again, but they were gentler now, softer than before.

"You never did tell me," he murmured. "What made you decide to come back? After the way I treated you yesterday, I didn't think you'd ever want to speak to me again."

"I _was_ furious," I began slowly. "But I didn't get very far before I realized what a horrible mistake I was making. I realized that, despite everything, I'd still rather fight with you than make love with anyone else."

There was no need for any further explanation at that point, because suddenly Edward was kissing me. And it wasn't our usual sort of kissing, either; it was slow and gentle, yet still building gradually into a burning sort of passion. His kisses were urgent as if he were attempting to communicate something of critical importance, yet they were also exceedingly gentle with his bottom lip was nudged softly between both of mine.

He pulled me on top of him then, but rather than beginning to rip my clothes off like I expected, he instead pulled our lips apart and held me very close to his chest. He tucked my head underneath his chin, and we lay there in silence; just breathing, and being together. My senses were trained on the way his chest rose and fell with every breath, and I was just beginning to relax completely when he suddenly shifted his weight and tilted his head downward so he could look at me.

He reached out and gently traced his fingertips over the planes of my face, just as I had done to him. But his lips soon followed where his fingers had touched as he placed soft kisses across both cheeks, my nose, my eyelids, my forehead. I felt my eyes roll back into my head slightly but I forced myself to keep them open, because the way Edward was looking at me in that moment was definitely something I wanted to memorize. He was looking at me like I was the ultimate lottery prize; the sun at the center of his solar system; the answer to every question he'd ever asked. He was looking at me . . . like he loved me.

* * *

**A/N: I would say I'm upset by the flames from last chapter, but one, most of them weren't grammatically correct, two, I hit a thousand reviews which I'm crying happy tears from, and three, I can write whatever I want to, and it seems like people appreciate that fact.**

**And Brigitte cheered me up, she always makes me feel better. :D**

**My turn for next chapter, I can't wait!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: My chapter.**

* * *

The morning hours passed in quiet solitude, distant birds chirping their songs gaily and the wind whistling through the trees. A small branch scraped at the window, as it had been for hours. But I couldn't find the heart to be annoyed by the screeching sound; instead it gently constructed a melody that rocked me into an even happier state of oblivion.

Edward and I had become tangled in the sheets, our bodies pressed together through the warm cotton and silk blankets surrounding us. His arm was slung lazily across my hip and his lips were in my hair, but his deep, even breathing gave away that he was napping quietly. His warm breath washed down my neck and when he stuttered a breath in his sleep I felt goose bumps rise on my arms.

The dress I'd spent the night in felt uncomfortable on my skin, but I tried to ignore it and instead enjoy the feeling of being home—_home_. The word floated in my mind and I couldn't completely grasp the concept, but it was a welcome confusion. I now had something to dote on—_someone_ to dote on.

My eyes flickered up to Edward's sleeping face and I smiled to myself. Coming back was one of the most considerate decisions of my life.. He had spent the night looking for me, regretting what he said. My hand lifted up as I thought this, my palm pressing to his warm apple cheek and stroking my thumb over the bottom of his eye. The light shadow from loss of sleep weighed heavily on my heart.

My thumb jerked suddenly and my middle knuckle throbbed painfully. The shock ran from my fingers to my wrist and stopped at the crease at my elbow. My knuckles were now a dark purple; not only that, but my fingers felt brittle and weak whenever I tried to grasp something.

Edward's eyes fluttered slowly and I saw a sliver of emerald peek through his long lashes. He yawned loudly into his pillow and the arm that was over my waist pulled me closer to his body.

"Tell me it was a dream," he muttered.

"Which part?"

"The part where you came back only to leave me again."

"Well," I pushed my face into his neck to lay a kiss on the column of his throat. "I did leave, but I could not find it in me to stay away from my friends here… and Alice… and maybe, just maybe, my insensitive, brooding master."

"_Brooding_?" His closed eyes squinted together as his eyebrows furrowed in thoughtfulness. He opened one eyes and looked down at me. "You think I'm _brooding_?"

"Very much so."

"Maybe a bit… introverted, but certainly not _brooding_."

"I believe sitting in front of the fire reading a volume with a look of resignation is enough to make you brooding. Not to mention the ire you cast upon anyone who should interrupt or intrude upon you."

He snorted a little and rolled his eyes closed. The hand on my hip fisted the material there and then smoothed it, repeating this circuit until it became a comfortable movement that could have lulled me to sleep.

"If I _am _brooding," he said suddenly, "then _you_ are a stubborn, insolent, emotional little girl."

I put a finger to my chin and looked up at him. "Maybe stubborn and emotional, but certainly not insolent. And I am not a _little girl_, either."

He let out a barking laugh, his head throwing itself back as the hand that was on my hip went to his stomach while he held himself together. All the while I sat there, my arms crossed and my mouth twitching in an effort not to turn upwards.

His face wasn't tight anymore. His jaw was loose, his eyes were a light green and his skin was flushed pink with his laughter. The sight was enough to break my heart. And then I ruined it.

"Tell me about Tanya," I blurted.

His laughing stopped abruptly and he turned his head to look at me, his eyes going from light to dark in a heartbeat. His throat tensed with the action of swallowing, and his shoulders hunched together.

"I—It's not an appropriate time, Isabella." He sat up and pushed his back against the large wooden headboard.

"I want to know, Edward. I need to know."

"From my understanding you were already given explicit details from that failed trial of a relationship. I would prefer never to think of that woman again."

"You see? This is the exact reason why you are _brooding_; you don't want to remember her, but you have done nothing to forget her, either."

"Isabella—"

"You may hate me afterwards, Edward, but I think it would be best for you to speak about it. If it's locked inside of you and never released, how will you let go of all the pain and heartbreak?"

We held each other's gaze while I pulled myself to my knees and sat before him. His face was unhappy, to say the least. I had ruined a light moment between us, but this confrontation was necessary, and something that was going to come about one way or another. Why delay the inevitable?

His eyes closed tightly and he sighed loudly.

"Fine, I'll tell you."

"Really?"

"Is that not what you wanted?"

"Well, of course. I just hadn't expected you to give in without a fight."

"You may be right. It may be time I… tell someone. My mother was the only one who ever really understood me, but by the time she died I had just found out what Tanya had done. And I assure you I could not bring myself to hate you," he added.

I nodded and he motioned for me to come closer. As I did, he pulled my back to his chest and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"I suppose I should start off where I met her," he muttered to himself. "It was at a county fair. Of course, this was no average county fair; more like a ball or gala. She was dancing with a gentleman that was an associate of my father. At the time I was young and ignorant to the world, but I knew that she was beautiful and that any man would kill to have her on their arm."

"You included?" I asked.

"At the time, I supposed that's what I looked for in a wife. Emmett had met Rosalie only a few weeks beforehand. And of course Alice and Jasper had been known to marry at their infancy. They'd taken a liking to each other the moment they met."

I gasped. "An arranged marriage?"

"No, Alice demanded they be married when they were toddlers." He chuckled. "You're distracting me, though. That night at the county fair I asked her name, and she asked to dance with me, and so it went on from there. We continued to meet on several other occasions. At different formal events she would come and be my date for the evening.

Tanya was… wild, to say the least. She loved to be in the spotlight, and she loved attention. I always strived to give her what I could, but my brother and I were constantly with my father, learning about taking over the family investments and running our own source of income. Tanya disapproved of this immediately. She would come along from time to time, but she was always… bored stiff and would complain about going out.

I suppose that was when I should have looked further into our relationship. Somehow I thought by roping her in with an expensive gifts and a promises of forever by my side would be enough. She accepted and soon we were engaged to be married."

His hands cupped mine and played with my fingers while he spoke. "And then there was an accident…"

"Your parents?" I whispered.

"Yes, my mother and father were away across the country. An illness swept through and ravaged the cities; just breathing it in was enough to contract it. My father contracted it first, and then my mother in the process of caring for him. News came after a week of their death.

My siblings and I were each left a generous amount, but any one of us would trade financial security for them to come back. Money is cold and lifeless, and having it makes the holder just the same. I found this out the hard way. Tanya didn't like my mourning; I wouldn't touch her or look at her, and the lack of attention made her ire strong. So she betrayed me; during the whole of the time I mourned my parents, those who brought me to this life, she was off with another man, someone who, on many occasions, tried to steal this very lot from us after my parent's death."

"How did you find out?"

"The dolt escorted her in a carriage marked with his family crest.." He laughed bitterly. "Tanya came out looking flustered as ever and it didn't take much to imagine what had happened. I forgave her, but only because I was afraid to be alone in my despair."

"But, I quickly discovered she hadn't stopped seeing him, and one night while she was on her way to see the bastard, she was killed. I didn't feel a lick of remourse when I heard of her death. In all honesty, I was relieved. How disgusting does that sound?"

"Not very," I answered honestly. "She hurt you while you were already deeply wounded, she thought only of herself, and though her death was regrettable…"

Edward sighed. "You see? You cannot even bring yourself to say it. It is horrible to feel nothing in the wake of someone's death."

Edward's arms receded from me and he leaned backwards. He moved to the other side of the bed, his back facing me and his feet set on the floor. I moved behind him, my hands on his shoulders so I could rub out the building tension that made him stiff.

"It's alright," I whispered.

"How is it alright, Isabella? I have treated you like the whore who has crossed me not once, but twice."

"Time will heal your trust. I am more than willing to wait, Edward."

"Enough," he ordered, turning back to face me. "No more talk of depressing matters about the past. There is a time and there is a place, and now is neither."

"Then what would you prefer to talk about?" I asked.

"I would like to know what was running through your head when you left me last night. I was prepared to apologize and admit my fault. And after all this time you just leave me!"

"I—I just… it made sense to me, at the time. What you said hurt, and matters atop of it, what Rosalie—"

"Rosalie?" A frown etched his features and he sighed. "Tell me what the offensive creature has done this time."

"She took the situation and turned it around on me." I mumbled. "I allowed my emotions to make sense of what she was telling me even though I realized what she was trying to do."

"And what was that?"

"She wanted to be rid of me… so that, er, you wouldn't inherit the fortune," I mumbled, looking down at the bedding. My cheeks flushed and Edward sat very still for a moment, before his body jumped in recognition.

"She meant to send you away in order to maintain her position as heiress to my parents' fortune?"

"Yes,"

"And that is why you left me?"

"Rosalie bribed me with my freedom." I explained, looking up at his wide, calculating eyes. "She paid me my worth—which I have in that satchel over there—and had me escape through the servant's hall during the dinner hour."

"And your return?" He asked. His emerald eyes gazed down at me, brighter than I had ever seen before.

"I—I finally realized that of all the places I have been, and of all the places I will ever go, this is the place where I feel at home. I have been treated harshly at times, but I would take the pain a thousand times over just to have a place to call my home."

"Is that all?" He asked, his eyebrows dropped over his eyes and it seemed as though he were pushing me to speak.

Could I tell him?

Should I tell him?

It seemed too soon, and I was sure he couldn't feel the same.. I had only just returned to his stead, and I could not risk destroying the trust he had just given me.

I swallowed softly and I tried to control my voice.

"That is all," I whispered.

His shoulders tensed minutely but he smiled down at me. "For what it's worth, I am glad that you have returned to me. I promise to not be so… _brooding_ any more, but you must forgive my slips."

"I wouldn't have you any other way," I smiled.

* * *

**A/N: The beginning of sorting out their issues. :) I like this chapter, I was in a really good mood when I wrote.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Brigitte's chapter. Oh, and what a chapter it is.**

* * *

It wasn't long before Edward stirred again, this time sitting up fully and sliding to the edge of the bed. He then stood up and ceremoniously extended a hand toward me. I raised my eyebrow at him quizzically, but accepted it just the same. He pulled me to my feet, and I was immediately struck by an intense wave of dizziness from having been in bed for too long. I swayed slightly but he wrapped an arm around my back and caught me before I could fall backwards onto the bed again.

He chuckled, his green eyes sparkling with unmistakable good humor. I laughed along with him, because it felt indescribably good to be home, and to be here with him. He allowed me to pull myself upright but his arm remained encircled tightly around my waist, holding my body very close to his. He brushed several stray strands of my hair (which I'm quite sure resembled a rat's nest by this point) away from my forehead. Then he spent the next several moments staring at my face, if he were trying to memorize my features.

He smiled softly, and then sighed. "Let's go downstairs and fix up your hand."

We walked down the stairs together, side by side. Neither of us said anything, but it was not an uncomfortable silence. It was more contemplative, as I knew we were both thinking about all that had happened on over the past several days. Occasionally I would catch Edward taking a peek at me out of the corner of his eye. I would periodically do the same, and, on several instances when we caught one another looking at the exact same moment, we would both break into smiles and look down at our feet.

We entered the kitchen to find Angela chopping some vegetables for dinner. She was humming some lovely tune, her soft and gentle voice weaving easily in and out of the unfamiliar melody. She lifted her head when she heard us approaching, and her eyes grew very wide when she saw me. Then her lips spread open into a very wide smile. She dropped the knife and the towel she was holding, and rushed across the kitchen in order to wrap me in a suffocating, bone crushing hug. She pulled back after a few moments, looking sheepish, but still smiling radiantly.

"Good to have you back," she said sweetly.

She squeezed my hand lightly, and I flinched as a sharp pain shot up my arm again; I was beginning to get annoyed by these most inconvenient involuntary reactions. Angela's eyes grew very wide and panicked. She took in the bruised and swollen state of my hand and gasped.

"Isabella, you're hurt!"

"It's nothing," I insisted. "Please, Angela. Do not fuss over me."

She ignored my request. "I'll go fetch some cold water and a bandage."

Edward held up a hand. "That's alright, Angela. I'll do it."

Shock must have painted both of our faces, because he smirked wryly as he ducked out of the kitchen. Angela craned her neck to make sure he was gone before she rounded on me.

"Tell me _everything_," she demanded in a hushed whisper.

I was just getting to the part about my encounter with Jacob when Edward came back into the kitchen holding a small silver bowl and a large wad of clean bandages. He placed everything on the counter top and then took my hand so he could place it in the basin. The water was cold; uncomfortably so. I squirmed, but he firmly held my wrist in place. After about five minutes he carefully extracted it and patted it dry with a soft towel.

"You're very good at this," I commented as he wrapped a bandage carefully around my hand and wrist.

"Well, my father was a doctor," he explained, giving me a small smile. "It must run in the Cullen family."

It was touching to hear him speak of his father for the first time, admiration evident in his voice. I contemplated this as he finished tending to my injury, all the while being so tender and so gentle that it made my heart swell painfully.

The moment was quickly ruined, however. Just as he was finishing up, Rosalie entered the kitchen followed by Emmett, and then by Alice and Jasper. Alice was shooting visual daggers at Rosalie's back, but she seemed entirely unaware and unaffected by the serious atmosphere. She sauntered lazily up to the kitchen counter, plucked a large red apple from the basket in the center, and ran her long, sharp nails over its smooth surface. Her gaze shifted to me and her eyes narrowed; suddenly I felt exactly like a canary being fixed in the hungry eyes of a house cat.

"Well, well," Rosalie purred. "Look what the cat dragged in."

I didn't speak, for I suddenly found myself incapable of doing so. The butterflies in my stomach had traveled up to combine with the frantic beating of my heart and had somehow managed to create some sort of giant lump at the base of my throat. Rosalie rounded the kitchen counter with the apple still in her hand, tossing it lightly in the air and catching it without looking. She came to stand in front of me, every fiber of her being positively radiating smugness.

"You ungrateful little tramp! The outside world wasn't much to your liking, was it? I'm surprised you had the nerve to show your face here again."

Wild insults hurled themselves at her like arrows in my mind; but, infuriatingly, I still found myself incapable of forming verbal sentences. Luckily, Edward stepped in on my behalf. "Isabella has already accounted for her behavior, Rosalie. But I very much doubt you will be able to provide an adequate excuse for _yours_."

A malicious grin spread across her lips, pulling them back over her teeth. She threw her head back and cackled loudly, with no trace of genuine humor. "Honestly, Edward. I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about."

He grew impatient then. "I have no time for games, Rosalie. I think you know _exactly_ what I am talking about."

"What's going on?" Emmett demanded, finally becoming involved with the conversation. "Rose?"

Rosalie ignored him, but Edward proceeded to explain, "She offered Bella her freedom in exchange for her departure. She wants your inheritance, Emmett. Once you are married she will put the rest of us out on the street!"

Rosalie's arrogant expression wavered slightly, but she very carefully controlled it. "That accusation is ridiculous!" she shouted theatrically. "You have no proof of that."

"Actually," Alice interrupted, smiling triumphantly. "We do."

She produced a small folded piece of paper from the folds of her dress and waved it mockingly in front of Rosalie's face. "I found this in your desk drawer," she explained, opening the letter so she could read from it. "It bears the Black family seal on the outside, and inside it details your collaborative scheming with none other than Jacob Black."

I felt my eyes grow so wide it seemed as if they would fall right out of my skull. I didn't look to see anyone else's expression, but I guessed they were about the same. The room had become immersed in deafening sort of silence, but Alice continued.

"You paid Jacob Black to meet Bella in the woods and lure her back to his mansion. He agreed to seduce her, and you knew that when Edward found out he would never let Bella back in the house, even if she did decide to return. Unfortunately for you, you underestimated Bella's loyalty. She would never betray us."

Everyone else in the room was watching Rosalie's outraged expression, but I wasn't; I was watching Emmett's. For the first time since I had come to stay at the Cullen's, he turned to address me directly. "Is this true?" he whispered.

I felt awful to be the one to break the news to him, but he deserved to know the truth. "Every word," I said quietly.

Emmett nodded slowly, comprehension finally dawning upon him. I watched as the indescribable pain that can only come from being betrayed by a loved one settled upon his features, and my heart broke for him.

Rosalie, however, was gaping at him incredulously. "You take their word over mine?"

Emmett looked at her with no apology in his eyes. "I do."

Rosalie's mouth fell open. "But Emmett…"

"Rosalie, they are my family."

"And _I_ am your _fiancée_!" she shrieked.

"What reason do they have to lie to me?"

Rosalie grabbed his face between her hands then, forcing him to look at her. "Because they are _jealous_, Emmett; jealous of our happiness together. Please do not let them ruin this for us!"

Emmett flinched away from her. "You mean ruin this for _you_," he corrected. Then he was backing away from her, his expression filled with disgust. "How could you do this to me? To my family?"

"Emmett," she pleaded, "I only want to be with you."

Emmett shook his head sadly, obviously wanting to believe her but knowing better now than to do so. "The wedding is off," he stated flatly before turning and walking out the back door.

"Emmett?" Rosalie called. When he did not respond, her voice quickly escalated to panic. "EMMETT!"

She rounded on me then, her face a picture of pure rage. "You'll pay for this," she hissed. She then took a few steps toward me with her arm raised, as if to strike.

"Don't you dare," Edward told her dangerously. I felt him tense reflexively behind me, but Alice was quicker than him. She had crossed the room in seconds flat to stand in front of me protectively, her arms folded across her chest.

"Rosalie Hale, you touch one single hair on her head and I _swear to God_ I will rip you limb from limb."

Rosalie let out an inhuman, ear-piercing shriek. Without warning she lunged forward, knocking Alice out of the way so she could grip her hands around my throat as if to strangle me. I felt only pressure at first, and then pain, and then a spreading numbing sensation as the blood and oxygen were cut off from my brain. I clawed helplessly at Rosalie's death grip around my neck but she refused to release me, holding on with all of her might.

The next thing I knew she was being pulled off of me, and my eyes fluttered open just in time to see Edward grabbing Rosalie by the long mane of her shiny blonde hair and using it to harshly yank her backwards. He threw her to the ground with brutal force, causing her to collide with the kitchen's far stone wall. She struggled as Jasper crossed the room to grab hold of her. He pinned her arms behind her back and used his strength to drag her outside.

Edward was at my side in an instant. His hands were all over my face and neck, searching frantically for any signs of damage. "Are you all right?" he demanded. "Did she hurt you at all?"

"I'm fine," I rasped, my throat still a bit constricted. "Go and find Emmett."

Edwards gaze shifted to the doorway, and then back to me. Conflict raged in his expression.

"Go, Edward," I insisted. "He's your brother, and he just lost his fiancée. He needs you now."

Edward nodded, still looking unsure, but then gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before heading out the door.

I let out a shaky sigh, and took several steps backwards so I could lean back against the kitchen's stone countertop. Alice came to lean next to me.

"I must say, Bella, things are much more interesting when you're at home."

I smiled wryly. "Glad I could be of service."

A few seconds of silence passed between us before she spoke again, and this time her tone was serious.

"Bella?"

I looked down at her, alarmed by her sudden intensity. "Yes, Alice?"

"Promise me you'll never leave again."

I sighed. Silly Alice. If only I could make her understand that _couldn't_ leave; not anymore. She couldn't read my mind, however, and she couldn't see the future either, so I knew then that I needed to reassure her. I extracted one of my arms so I could wrap it around her shoulders and gave them a light squeeze.

"I promise."

--

The remainder of the evening passed by in a relatively uneventful fashion. I ate a simple dinner with Alice and Angela. We chattered animatedly, making up for the lost time we had spent apart from one other. Once the dinner dishes had been cleared away and washed, we all went our separate ways to commit ourselves to our own diversions. Alice sat at Edward's piano playing absently with the keys while Angela stitched an old stocking with a large rip in it. Hoping to enjoy the newfound peace and quiet that came along with Rosalie's absence, I decided to catch up on my reading.

It was late before Edward returned home. I had fallen asleep in his study, sprawled across the large leather sofa where I often found him sitting by himself late at night. I was very deeply asleep, but my subconscious registered the creaking of the door as it opened and the soft sounds of his footsteps as they came in contact with the wooden floor. Then I felt his warm breath across my face, and the sensation of his lips brushing lightly at the back of my neck.

"Mmmm…" I mumbled incoherently, stirring in my sleep.

"Time for bed, Ms. Swan," he whispered, picking me up so he could cradle me in his arms bridal style.

He carried me to the bedroom, placing me gently upon the mattress. I felt the flat surface sag with his weight, and I opened my eyes to find him lying down next to me. He was on his left side, propped up on one elbow. I rolled onto my side so I could face him, mimicking his position. I yawned and then stretched, settling down contentedly. He crooked a finger at me, and I scooted my body closer to him so could I lay my head against his chest.

"How is Emmett?" I mumbled into his shirt.

Edward sighed. "His heart is broken, but it will heal over time. At least he is finally free of that conniving, pernicious woman."

"And what of _her_?" I asked quietly.

"I had Jasper drop her off, along with her possessions, at the train station. I very much doubt we shall be seeing her ever again."

I sighed contentedly at that knowledge, snuggling closer into his chest. His arms tightened around me immediately, and I felt one of his hands tracing lightly up and down the contours of my spine. I felt my eyes roll back into my head slightly, but I forced myself to keep my wits about me. Then I felt his lips at my collarbone, lightly nipping and kissing at the tender flesh.

"Behave yourself, Mr. Cullen."

I felt him smile against my neck. "Whatever could you mean, Ms. Swan?"

I tried my best to make my voice sound stern. "You know exactly what. We have far more important matters to discuss before we go jumping back into bed together."

"Well, first of all," he murmured, kissing along my jaw line, "We are _already_ in bed together. And second, I've just lived through an entire twenty four hours thinking I was never going to see you again. I think more of the talking can wait until later, don't you?"

"Well," I conceded breathlessly, "I suppose you're right."

Then I felt his fingers trailing over my ribs up toward my breasts, which were aching for his touch. At that point, all hope for maintaining coherent thought was completely lost.

"Besides," I whispered, placing my hands over his, "I rather like it when you misbehave."

He groaned at that, pulling our mouths together with a sudden fierceness that nearly knocked the wind out of me. His tongue was in my mouth, his hands were squeezing at my breasts, and his hips were undulating into mine before I could even take a breath. Without warning, his hands moved down to my bottom to give it a rough squeeze, and then a slap. I moaned into his mouth, reiterating my approval of his bad behavior.

His hands were tearing wildly at my clothes, not bothering to remove them properly. I heard a loud tearing noise as he gripped both sides of my bodice and ripped it open down the middle. He gripped the fabric in his teeth as he pulled it downward over my stomach and down my legs, leaving me in nothing but my thin petticoat, which was also hastily removed. I watched him discard it, and then remove his own shirt so that it could join my garments, forgotten on the bedroom the floor.

"Straight down to business, then?" I teased breathlessly.

Edward growled, crawling up the bed so he could hover over me. "You best watch that dirty mouth of yours, Isabella, or I shall have to shut it for you."

He kissed me again. It was not gentle, but there was something different this time, something more. I wasted no time in undoing his belt buckle; I felt as if I would explode if I spent one more unnecessary second with him not inside of me. Edward must have felt the same, because he didn't even bother to fully remove his trousers before he sheathed himself at my entrance. We both groaned at the sensation; it had been too long; _too, too long. _How could I ever have even considered leaving this?

We had been together like this many times, but it had never been quite this way before. The strange new intensity heightened with each of his strokes, electricity crackling through the air with a palatable charge. Our collective growls, groans and moans grew louder as he quickened the pace and intensity of his thrusts. His grip tightened around me to the point of being painful, but I didn't mind; I only wanted him closer.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, trying to change the angle and bring him in deeper. Edward growled and hurriedly quickened his pace, sending the bed slamming back into the wall with every thrust. I felt my eyes flutter open slowly, and I found that his were open, too, staring down at me with such a complex combination of lust and emotion that I could never even begin to describe it. I started into his eyes, silently begging him never to close them; despite the light green of their coloring, they held my gaze with the gravitational force of a black hole.

I felt Edward begin to tremble above me as the strength in his arms gave out. This did nothing to decrease his enthusiasm, however. I could hear his fingers ripping and clawing into the fabric on the mattress as he continued slamming into me with raw, unrelenting force.

"_Mine_," he growled possessively. "You are _mine_."

The sound of his voice, so rough with emotion and desire, was my undoing. My orgasm hit me with an incredible force, causing my back to arch at such a severe angle that it suspended my torso several inches from the mattress. Violent tremors wracked my limbs, causing my hips to jerk violently. I felt myself clench around Edward from the inside, and then I felt him twitch and spill inside of me. With a groan, we collapsed together back onto the mattress.

We were a tangled mess of limbs and flesh, both of us shaking uncontrollably. The heavy sounds of our breathing were the only thing that filled the room, aside from the frantic tempos of our beating hearts. Edward rolled us onto our sides, never once breaking the connection between us. He buried his face in the crook of my neck, and breathed my name quietly.

"Bella."

Hearing him speak my name like that, with such gentle reverence and adoration, compensated for nearly every injustice I had ever experienced. It was enough to justify the existence of the entire world. I tightened my grip around his sweaty, trembling body, and held him to me.

"I am yours," I whispered. "Always."

* * *

**A/N: Ah, perfect ending to this chapter. ;)**


	17. Chapter 18

**A/N: Oh, what's this? Is it an update? Why, yes it is. :)**

**Capitalo de mi.**

* * *

The week had passed in tremendous stride. I had to admit that it was almost too good be true, and a few times I had to pinch myself.

Rosalie was out of the house, but certainly not forgotten. She'd come sometime in the night and spoke only to Emmett. The man must have had a heart of steel to even speak that woman again. Nonetheless, Rosalie remained living at her parent's home across town and we hadn't heard a word from her since.

But the large bruises around my throat were enough to keep her in mind.

Several of the maids who had been delivering messages between Jacob and Rosalie were let go, and though it was a sad leaving, I couldn't help but feel some relief. Jessica had been Rosalie's major accomplice and Edward held no tolerance for it.

My knuckles were bruised an ugly purple, but the white gauze wrap hid their shade from everyone. Edward avoided looking at my hand whenever possible, but he still held it gently.

As for Edward and myself, well . . . things had been somewhat melancholy.

He no longer regarded me as a servant, or a maid, or a slave; he started treated me like a human being who was of the same superiority as he.

The tasks that he asked of me were small in and inferior—accompanying him to town, making the bed, helping him choose his clothing for the day. I enjoyed the personal time with him more than anything.

And yet I wasn't completely pleased…

Edward and I spent more time together, and we were nearly inseparable. Almost every night he would welcome me into his bed for either talking or sleeping, or sometimes more intimate things as the evening progressed.

Well, to say I was not pleased… that would be a lie. We'd become more… adventurous in bed. The thoughts of those adventures made my face light on fire, and I'd found myself thinking about it on more than one occasion.

I suppose I wanted him to tell me what I was already so assured of. I knew in my heart what I felt, and I had to believe that he felt just an inkling of the same thing.

I loved him.

I loved him very deeply, and very honestly.

I tried to express how devoted I was to him, but whenever I would think of telling him how I felt, he would suddenly appear and I would back out with cold feet.

Regardless of the situation, I needed to remember that I was still a servant, and when others came to visit the household, I acted as one.

"Isabella."

"Yes?" I jumped at the sound of a voice.

The quiet library was mute around me and as I looked up, Edward was standing in the doorway. His arms were crossed over his chest and he smiled down at me.

I closed the book and silently rose to my feet. I had, on many occasions, been found in the library staring off into space. Alice told me I looked a scholar deep in thought. Even in my head I _still_ snorted at that.

I walked to Edward and as soon as I was facing him he turned on his heel and walked toward the foyer. I followed along just as he expected of me.

He paused at the coat rack and threw me a pair of leather gloves and put his own on before opening the front door.

"We need to go to town." He said while helping me into the carriage. My heart skipped a bit at his use of the word _we_ and I was glad he was still outside.

"Of course," I said.

"Jasper's cousin was just engaged and since we still have the formal dining wears from last time, we decided it would be best to hold the party here." He nodded at the driver and with a whip from the reigns we were off.

"What about the flowers?" I asked.

" Alice will deal with those; she has several florists making trips at this moment."

"The vases?"

"We keep the china vases in the basement for storage purposes."

"Invitations?"

"Have already been sent out."

"Then what on earth are we going to town for?" I asked.

Edward turned to me and grinned a bit, and the tilt to his smile made me giddy for no apparent reason. Perhaps it was the fact that when he smiled, Edward was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. He had been smiling much more often now and everyone in the house seemed to appreciate that.

"In due time, Isabella. You're much too impatient," he teased. His shoulder nudged my own and I couldn't help but smile.

--

Town was fully crowded when we arrived, merchants handing their products left and right to the customers who paid for them. Children ran around the cobblestone where horses were feeding, perfectly content with the small things running about them and coaxing their messy fur down.

I watched the extreme sights of tightly packed crowds with enthusiasm. I had never seen such a crowded market in all my life!

A stage was set in the middle, a large water fountain in the centre of the chaos. The crowd piled around it and I could see wealthy gentlemen conversing with each other.

"What's going on?" I asked, standing on the tips of my toes to get a better view.

Edward turned his attention to the forming crowd in confusion. His eyes drew over the heads that moved around and suddenly his eyes popped wide open.

He tugged on my wrist and pulled me forward quickly. My mind raced with a thousand questions, but as soon as they came from my tongue, the crowd would erupt in an explosive cheer.

"W—wait!" I yelled to Edward.

His back was straight and tense but he didn't slow one bit. A graying man stood on the edge of the fountain and gathered the attention surrounding him.

He yelled behind him and a line of people emerged with shackles attached to their wrists and ankles. The front person was a man with a hard face and a tensed jaw.

"Oh God," I whispered. My feet stopped moving and I was being pulled by Edward for a moment before he turned and caught where my gaze was directed.

"You don't need to see this," he yelled over the crowd's deafening cheers.

I shook my head as the people were unchained one by one and set up on the edge of the fountain with the proctor. My stomach dropped as he yelled out a name and age for the man and the wealthy men at the front of the fountain held up wads of cash up.

So this is what it was like…

The whole time I'd been on the other side, the side where I could look over the crowd and see what was happening, and now I watched as one of the people who stood there.

_Did I look that afraid?_ I thought.

"You don't need to see this," Edward repeated quieter. He grabbed my hand and tugged me along with him.

My eyes were locked on the group of cowering women on the side and I remembered how I had been in that group once. People I thought of as my mother were shipped off one by one as I watched them go.

And now I watched as another woman—maybe a mother, or a daughter, or a friend—was put up and auctioned.

"D—do something!" I yelled at Edward's back.

He rounded the corner away from the roar and talked without looking at me. "I can't rescue every slave or servant that I come across, Isabella. I needed a servant at the time of your arrival, it was a coincidence."

"But—but—"

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do," he murmured, his eyes looking anywhere but at me.

I knew it was irrational, I knew it was wrong, and I knew I was being childish, but I was suddenly overwhelmingly angry at him. Not only had he dragged me away, but he was making excuses as to why those people should be left there to suffer.

My temper boiled over and his eyes snapped up when I snatched my hand away from his. Those emerald eyes bore down into mine, and he was daring me to defy him. Why, oh why, did he have to look at me like that?

I turned on my heel and ran through the streets and alleyways and into the loud, roaring crowd. I head Edward's voice behind me, and I honestly wished I wasn't so stubborn. I could just turn around and say I was sorry, that I was just caught up in the heat of the moment.

But of course I didn't. How could I turn away from the people standing on that stone platform of the water fountain?

I stopped when I was as close to the front as I could get. Many thoughts raced through my head, but the one that echoed was, _what do I do now?_

My irrational anger had made me blind, looking for anything to occupy my time with, and now I was stuck in the middle of a noisy, sweaty crowd that screamed out ridiculous prices for a living human being.

I suddenly wished I hadn't left Edward, and as stupid and pigheaded as it was, my stubbornness began to unfurl and I could feel the terror coming from the people up on the fountain.

He was right, I shouldn't have watched this.

And yet I couldn't turn away. I was just like the people in this crowd, my eyes locked on these innocent people who committed no sin other than living, and now they were being separated and brought to God knows where.

"Sold!" the proctor yelled.

The man stepped from the stage and into the hands of a young man and a woman. I heard her clap with joy at not having to do the sewing anymore.

I felt like an idiot, a complete and utter buffoon. So I turned around and went back the way I came, slower this time. I watched every person move through the crowd, and I looked for Edward, hoping that he was out here—somewhere.

I grumbled to myself, pushing the robins' egg blue dress from in front of my feet. Why did we have to come to town on _today_ of all days?

I walked to a tall brick wall and pressed my back against it, my eyes scanning the large crowd that engulfed the patio. Men and women laughed and ogled the people who stepped up onto the fountain, making remarks about a slender woman who didn't look like she could life a bag of rice.

I wondered if people made those remarks about me when I was up there…

An hour passed without incidence. The people on the fountain dwindled down to twenty, then ten, then five, and on the last one several men fought over him. After a foreign man pulled out a wad of cash and shoved it at the proctor he declared him the buyer and left with his purchase.

My stomach churned and I tasted the eggs from this morning, burning and rising. Disgusting. Absolutely volatile.

Unfortunately, I didn't see Edward either. I glanced around the area and stood on the tips of my toes, but he was nowhere to be found. Surely he wouldn't leave me here . . . would he?

After another half hour passed me by and as most of the crowd diminished I became more worried and on edge. The thinning crowd held no glimpse of Edward anywhere.

My heart sped up like a canary's wings as I left my spot against the wall and walked through the crowd. The water fountain was cleared of any people or objects and I stepped up on the edge. I tried to keep my balance before I fell on the jagged pebbles beneath my feet and then I looked around with narrowed eyes.

_Where did he go?_ my mind asked desperately.

I let out a shaky breath and continued to scan the area. Something pulled on my elbow with a sudden, quick tug and I lost my balance from the stones I was standing on.

I braced myself and felt my knees hit the hard stone of the ground. The sting ran through my legs and I hissed quietly, whimpering as the grains of dirt dug into the dress and pressed into the scrapes on my knees.

I looked up above me to see what had knocked me over and a dreadful recognition hit me full in the stomach.

"Well, well, lassie," the man sneered. "Never thought'd see you again."

The dirty face and dark brown eyes with a sweep of sweaty hair covering them sent my body into an adrenaline rush. I looked around me, hoping to God Edward would be somewhere close by, but I only saw a man standing next to a black metal pole lighting the candles for the night.

His hand grabbed onto my shoulder and he yanked me up to my feet. My knees stung with the sudden movement and I tried to take a step back from him.

His hands were more urgent now, pulling me and pushing me, almost like he was taking my sense from me and make me weak.

"What happened to the young masta' that bought you off my hands?" he asked, his finger tracing the apple of my cheek. "Wearing make up? Are you his whore now?"

I pushed back from him and the terrible recognition from before came back so much stronger now. He was the man that was with me on the day I was sold to Edward. He was the stage hand who had dragged me onto the stage.

I smelled rum on his breath, the kind Emmett had been downing in over the last couple of days. His eyes were blood shot and his tongue darted over a fat lip that still had a trace of blood on it.

"You were kicked out from a bar and so you come out to harass women?" I whispered in a shrill voice.

He let out a guttural laugh and pushed me back hard. I stumbled backwards and fell on my hands before my backside hit the ground. He loomed over me, still laughing, and looked down at me with a wicked gleam.

I lifted my palms from the ground, a cold shiver running down my spine, and I scooted backwards until I could get to my feet. His clammy hand wrapped around my wrist and he threw me down again.

He was playing with me! Every time I moved to stand he would grab my shoulder or my hair and push me back to the ground. He laughed loudly and for a time I think he forgot what he was here for.

Tears assaulted my vision and I couldn't stop the pathetic whimpers that left my throat every time he threw me down harder. When I didn't move he would come closer and force me up, only to drop me again.

His sausage fingers dug into my hair and I cried out loudly, my voice forming into Edward's name and a shriek echoing through the air.

"Who now, lass?" The man asked. He titled his head toward me like he wanted me to tell him a secret. "Oh come now, don't be quiet now!"

His fingers twisted and tug and my mouth opened while my eyes snapped closed. "Edward!"

"That your Jon?" He asked while laughing to himself. "When I'm done with ya' I'll pay him what I got on me."

It was surreal, like a horror book. I had always wondered how a person would feel in a situation like this; a monster looming above them, merciless and drunk with rum and power. It was utterly terrifying. Of all the times I'd been scared, I couldn't think of a moment to compare to this.

It had to be because now I had something to live for, something to hope for and something to keep me safe. I was scared, so scared, and one thought danced through my head over and over again like the endless chiming of a clock late at night.

_Edward. Edward. Edward._

The man's chuckling was cut short with a winded breath. His fingers left my hair and my eyes stayed closed as I listened to the sound of the man nearly choking. A rancid smell took over my senses and I stopped breathing all together.

"No… please," my eyes snapped open to where the man was laying on the ground, his head pressed into the cobblestones.

A hissing cough left the man's throat and he gasped the same words again, this time more urgent.

Standing above him looking terrifyingly frightening, monstrously vulgar, horrifyingly unkempt, and fuming with rage, was Edward.

He wiped an arm over his face to get rid of the blood that shot at him as the man coughed. And somewhere in my clouded, foggy mind I could tell that he was ready to kill.

That gleam in his eye of pure hate and the paleness of his face accentuated with the pink on his nose from the wind made him seem sallow. Edward stepped over the man and grabbed him by the hair, lifted him, and then threw his head into the ground.

My book shook with a rapid shiver and I watched the man cry out in a flurry of pain. Edward's hand rested on top of the man's hand again and right as he lifted it up, I scrambled to my feet.

"No!" I screamed. "Edward! No!"

His glossy emerald eyes locked onto my wide frightened ones and his right eye twitched for a split second before he dropped the man's head onto the pavement, taking a step back to survey the damage.

He didn't look dead; I didn't think he would die. There was so much blood, though….

"Edward," I whispered. The column of his throat expanded as he swallowed and his breath was panting as he stood perfectly still.

The man coughed and rolled over onto his side, looking as if he were going to sleep.

"He won't die," Edward muttered, a murderous gleam entering his eyes again.

I took a step toward Edward and touched his arm gently with my hand. When he didn't back away from me I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my face into his chest. A loud sob ripped from my throat and I sank into him. His arms wrapped around my back and his face pushed into my hair.

"I was so scared," I cried into his jacket. His arms tightened around me and I grabbed onto him harder. "I didn't think you would come…"

"It's alright," he whispered, his voice sounding a bit detached, almost desperate. "It's alright, I promise you."

"I thought he was going to kill me," I sobbed brokenly into his chest, my voice cracking. "I'm sorry I ran away, I'm so sorry."

"No," he whispered. "No, no, no, you have nothing to apologize for."

I pulled away and looked up at him through my wet eyelashes. My eyes stung when the cold air hit them, and before I could get a clear look at his face, his lips were forced onto mine. He peppered hot openmouthed kissed onto every inch of my skin.

"Edward," I sighed.

"Don't leave me again," he whispered.

"I'd never," I vowed, pulling his face up to mine and looking in his deep green eyes.

"How do I know that?" he asked desperately, anguish bubbling in his voice. "How do _you_ even know that, Isabella?"

"Because I love you," I whispered quietly.

His eyes opened wide like a terrified mouse and his mouth popped open just the tiniest bit. He didn't say anything for a few minutes and I immediately regretted saying it.

_It was too soon!_ My mind yelled. _You've ruined everything you stupid girl!_

**

* * *

**

A/N: So got that icky cast off, which is a HUGE relief. I have a brace that's way better, it's soft and foamy. I think I might wear it even when my wrist's all better. ;)

**I gotta give a huge special thanks to americanxidiot for occupying me with her immaculate story _Cascade and Cyanide_ which made me laugh and cry and take up a _slight _fetish for bikers. And an enormous mouthful of thanks to my sweet heart Kitschisme, who has an entry for TheThreeSmutketeer's Steamy Movie Crossover contest. ;) And boy is it steamy**

**Don't forget to review!**


	18. Chapter 19

**A/N: Brigtte's chapter.**

**Some things to clear up:**

**Jacob was not the man who attacked Bella.**

**Bella is _not_ pregnant so please, please, please with whipped cream and bathward on top stop asking.**

* * *

Edward continued to stare at me in open-mouthed, wide-eyed bewilderment. He blinked several times very quickly, and I watched as his eyes flickered back and forth between both of mine before his brow furrowed in frustrated consternation. I had obviously caught him off guard, and he was obviously struggling inside, completely at a loss for what to say to me. I would love to have been able to disregard that fact on account of his surprise, but if the obvious response didn't immediately come to him . . . well, obviously I knew the answer to that particular question.

The sharp pain of rejection twisted in my stomach like a knife, and though I knew it was an irrational reaction, there was nothing I could do to rid myself from the pain of it. This was worse than being whipped or beaten; worse than any other sort of pain or torture imaginable. Because there was one simple fact that I could no longer ignore; that no matter how far we had come, Edward and I could never be together. He could not love _anyone_, let alone someone like me. And honestly, how could I have expected any different?

Fresh tears stung horribly at my eyes but I closed them tightly, ashamed. I would not let him see me cry. I would wait until later, when I was alone. I took several deep breaths to calm myself before opening my eyes again, and when I did, Edward's deep emerald ones were on me. He took in my red eyes, my desolate expression, and his face fell. He could see that he had hurt me, and his eyes begged for me forgiveness. Yet, he still couldn't bring himself to say anything.

I shifted my face to the side and closed my eyes again, not able to look at him anymore. "Please just take me home," I whispered quietly.

Edward frowned, but nodded stiffly. I trailed several steps behind him as he led me through the now dark and empty square. Even once we were back in the carriage we didn't say a single word to each other. I sat curled up in the far corner on the seat opposite from him, staring out the carriage window at the heavy rain drops that had started to fall. I could feel Edward's eyes on my face the entire way, but I couldn't look back at him. I took slow, deep breaths to calm myself and keep myself from crying in his presence.

Edward unexpectedly grabbed my hand tightly in his as he led me from the carriage. I irrationally felt the need to pull away, but I found that I was too exhausted, both emotionally and physically, to fight against him. He pulled me through the front door of the house and straight through the foyer, completely ignoring a very confused looking Alice, who took one look at my tear and dirt streaked face and immediately demanded to know what was going on. Edward deliberately side stepped around her without a word, and I could still hear her yelling behind us as he dragged me up the staircase.

Once we reached the upstairs landing he headed toward the bedroom as I expected, but he surprised me by taking an immediate right and instead leading me into his large master bathroom. He let go of my hand so he could cross the room and turn the handle all the way to hot on the large claw foot tub, and then abruptly pulled his shirt up and over his head. I instantly felt my face heat up and my eyes widen. My gaze flickered between Edward and the tub several times before I felt my face get hot again, remembering the last time we had been in here together.

Edward crossed the room again, this time coming to stand before me. He fingers went to the buttons at the front of my dress and immediately started unbuttoning them. Panic started to bubble in the pit of my stomach. Surely he didn't want to… not after… everything that had… he couldn't possibly… could he? I stared back at him, silently begging him to stop this before it went too far.

_Please, don't_, I begged him with my eyes. _I can't do this, I don't have it in me right now_.

But his fingers only continued working on the buttons, and they were almost to the bottom now so I knew I had to say something.

"Edward…" I struggled to find my voice.

He took in my expression; the wide eyes, the trembling, and I was about to say something else to stop him before he extended a finger and held it gently against my lips. I looked into his eyes, and they were intense, but gentle. There was something in them that told me not to worry, that I was safe. I trusted him. And somehow, despite everything, I still knew that Edward would never hurt me.

So I stayed very still as he removed the finger from my lips and continued undressing me slowly and methodically. He kept his eyes locked on my face as he slipped the dress from my shoulders, down my legs and onto the floor, followed by my undergarments until I was standing completely nude before him. His eyes stayed on mine as he took a step back from me, removed the rest of his own clothing, and moved to sit in the tub. He extended a hand so that he could help me down into the warm water.

I sat down facing away from him, and immediately pulled my knees up to my chest. I felt awkward, not knowing exactly what to do with myself now that we were naked. This was different than the last time we had been in this tub together; there was no passion, no urgency this time. It was just us, sitting together, both of us completely vulnerable. And although we had seen each other naked dozens of times, and although we had already been together in the most intimate ways possible, I still couldn't bring myself to relax.

Then I felt Edward's strong, warm hands curl around my sides, and he pulled my body backward so that my back was pressing up against his chest, my body between his legs. His fingers pressed tentatively into my shoulders, rubbing gently at the obvious tension there. My eyes fluttered closed of their own accord and my head rolled back against his shoulder as I felt the tension in my shoulders begin to loosen. He gradually increased the pressure against my skin, rubbing harder into the tense knots.

Once I was thoroughly relaxed, I felt Edward shift behind me so he could grab a washcloth from the side of the tub. He lathered it with some kind of sweet-smelling soap and began to rub it in slow, soothing circles on my back. He washed me thoroughly; down my arms, across my sides, my shoulders, my stomach, my feet and my legs, carefully avoiding those more intimate areas he had previously become so well acquainted with.

I knew what he was doing, and it was so unbelievably tender and caring and gentle that it made my heart swell and my throat constrict painfully. He was loving me with his actions, rather than words; he was communicating through his gentle touch all of the loving things that he could not say. By washing me as I had once washed him, he was communicating the fact that we were equals in his eyes. He knew I would recognize that, more than anything, as an absolute indication of his affections.

I felt him press a gentle kiss upon the back of my neck followed by a soft whisper of my name, and I was suddenly overcome with emotion. Hot, stinging wetness pricked at my eyes and, before I knew it, I was crying. It started slowly as the tears cascaded silently down my cheeks. But then the day's events all came crashing down on me, and I began convulsing as violent sobs shook through my entire body.

Edward stilled the cloth on my back for several seconds before he tossed it aside so he could wrap his arms around me. My sobs were loud and forceful, causing my body to shake and ugly sounds to escape from my mouth. My fingers clung desperately to Edward and my face buried itself in his chest, grounding myself to something tangible while I was overcome with the most unbearable pain imaginable. And all the while he shushed and rocked me, whispering gentle, calming words into my ear.

The water had turned cold by the time my sobs quieted. I was barely conscious as I felt Edward's strong arms lift me gently from the water. He sat me on the edge of the tub and dried me with a soft fluffy towel, and then carried me silently into the master bedroom. He laid the towel flat upon the center of the bed before placing me on top of it. I rolled onto my side, and I felt Edward crawl onto the bed behind me so he could wrap one arm around my waist, my back to his chest.

We lay there in silence together for a long while before I finally spoke.

"I thought of my mother today," I whispered.

Edward's hand that had been stroking my hair was suddenly very still. He didn't say anything, so I continued.

"Seeing those people today, lined up by the fountain . . . seeing those women . . . it reminded me of the last time I saw her. It reminded me of things I haven't allowed myself to think of in a very long time."

Edward's hand began stroking my hair again. "When were you taken from her?"

"When I was sixteen. Both of my parents were servants, so naturally I was born into servitude. My father died when I was very young, but my mother and still managed to stay together; for a while, at least. She was eventually sold to work in a private home. Their servants were not allowed to bring their families, so I was sold to work in the fields. But they soon discovered that I was malnourished, and weak. They sold me, because I was virtually useless to them as a laborer. That was when you found me."

"What was she like?"

I smiled a little sadly. "She was warm, like the sunshine. Always happy, despite the fact that we had nothing. She had the most wonderful, infectious laughter. You couldn't help but smile when she smiled. And I remember that she could peel an apple in one cut, all the way around in one long spiral. She tried to teach me how to do it once, but of course I failed miserably."

We both chuckled at that, but then I instantly felt sad again inside. "I miss her," I whispered quietly. Several small tears leaked from the corners of my eyes, but I didn't try to hide them anymore.

Edward leaned forward to place a soft kiss on my forehead. "I remember my mother, too," he murmured against my temple. "I lost her around the same age you and your mother were separated. I'll always remember how lovely she was; so elegant and graceful. But she was more than just a pretty face; she was always so generous and kind to everyone, no matter their station. She made everything around her more beautiful."

"How did you lose her?" I asked quietly.

Edward sighed. "My parents were overseas, visiting friends in the States. That was where they contracted the Spanish influenza. There was no cure for it at that time. They died in the hospital before they could even make it back home. I never got a chance to say goodbye to them."

Several more tear drops fell onto my pillow, but they weren't for me this time. "I am so sorry, Edward."

Edward didn't say anything, but merely tightened his grip around my waist. He buried his face in my hair, exhaling deeply. The longer we lay there together, the more I began to feel my own scars of pain and rejection begin to heal, and I think Edward felt it, too. We truly were equals in that moment, I realized, because the pain of suffering and loss spared no one in this life. We both needed each other now, in equal measure. And it no longer mattered to me that he could not verbally return my affections. Because if this wasn't love, I didn't know what was.

Several minutes passed before either of us spoke again, but it was Edward who finally broke the silence.

"Isabella . . ." he whispered.

I twisted my face around so I could look up at him. "Yes?"

"I am sorry for the pain that I caused you today. I should not have taken you into that environment so carelessly. I didn't think . . . I didn't know . . ."

"Shhh, Edward." I placed my fingers against his lips to prevent him from apologizing any further. "It's okay. You didn't know."

Edward looked away from me down into his lap and exhaled a shaky breathed. Then he reached forward to take one of my hands in his. "And I am also sorry," he continued, playing with my fingers. "About what happened earlier today. When you said what you said to me . . . I panicked. I couldn't think of what to say in return. There are many things that I would love to say to you, Isabella, but there are also many things that I cannot bring myself to say just yet. And I can see how much that fact hurts and disappoints you. I'm sorry."

When Edward looked up at me again, I saw that he was on the verge of crying. The sight of it truly shook me; I had never seen him look so worried and upset. I instantly wrapped my arms around him, holding him close so that he could place his face against my chest. I ran my fingers gently through his hair in what I hoped was a comforting gesture. "It's alright, Edward," I soothed him. "I won't pressure you. You can tell me those things when you're ready. In the meantime, I just want to be with you."

Edward sighed, burying his face in my shoulder. "I can only hope that it will be enough."

I tightened my grip on his shoulders, holding him as close to me as possible. "It is enough," I whispered. "For now."


	19. Chapter 20

**A/N: My chapter.**

* * *

I more-or-less walked around the house as a member of the living dead. I'd taken the route from the kitchen to the laundry room to the foyer in search of any kind of work to occupy my time, but it all seemed to be too tame.

I looked for anything involving arrangements of flowers, but the florists had already taken care of that. The tables were in Grand Hall of the Cullen's home, all aligned in perfect precision with the ones next to them. The white table cloths were lined up evenly, not one unsightly hem out place and every piece of fine white china sparkled with the glow from several chandeliers hanging about.

The floor were washed and shined to perfection, if I looked hard enough I would be able to see my reflection in it. With the curtains drawn and greenery set in place, I walked from the Grand Hall and back into the foyer.

I felt so useless aimlessly wandering around the Cullen's mansion. The wedding was tomorrow night and guests had come in from all over the country to celebrate with Jasper's cousin and her fiancée.

I stopped in front of a framed picture of an old farm mill and looked at the slick oil marks that still looked as if they were wet. My eyes followed the ripple of water that drained from the field and the whole picture had the appearance of a morning dew about it.

"Do you like it?"

I jumped up and turned around quickly, feeling my blood rush straight to my face. Jasper was standing by the stairs, his hands in his pockets and an easy smile on his lips.

I nodded my head, my eyes flashing back to the painting. I was met with streaks of early sunrise, copper and orange mixing together to create the most amazing shade of brown across the field.

"It's beautiful," I answered.

"My great grandfather made it," Jasper said while taking a step toward me and looking at the painting. "He and my grandmother lived there for nearly fifty years. They refused to come and stay at the Whitlock manour because they wanted to build their own lives—not just take what they were naturally endowed with."

Jasper paused to look over the painting. His eyebrows rose a bit and he smiled at it. He rocked back on his heels and looked down at me.

"Sometimes I wish I could do that. You know? Run away from all this stuff that ties me down. I'd like to take Alice with me and go to that little farm house and not have to worry about offending the wrong business man with wrong kind of soufflé."

I smiled. "I know what you mean."

"My mother will be glad to see I've put it to good use. I fought her tooth and nail to have this. Something about it is just so… peaceful."

"I noticed that," I answered quickly. "The colours and the textures, they look so real and in the moment. Like it was freshly painted and hung on the wall."

"That's what drew me to it, too. Maria will love to it as well."

"Is Maria the bride?" I asked.

"Yes, my cousin. When we were little she used to go on and on about how she would be married there. As we got older she changed her tune." He chuckled.

"You two are close then." I stated.

"Very, we grew up as nearly siblings. She and Alice never agreed as children, but when they grew older they became just as close."

"Why didn't Alice like her?"

He smiled. "Don't tell her, but I think it was jealousy. Maria and I were close as Siamese twins and Alice—I think—felt out of place."

I nodded my head, looking back at the painting and pursing my lips. It really was a beautiful thing. It seemed as though some of the furniture purposely coordinated with the painting's colors. Rich browns and oranges distinguished a small shelf on the wall and the table above which it hung had the same colour of stagnant blue that looked like the water of an oasis.

"Where's Edward gone to?" Jasper asked.

"He needed to go into town. He didn't get what he need yesterday." Jasper nodded, his eyes not meeting my own.

Nearly everyone knew that I had been attacked; what they didn't know was that I had run away from Edward, and confessed my love for him after I stopped him from killing the man.

Some things were best left unmentioned.

"Do you know when he'll be back? We need to move the furniture out onto the lawn since the gazebo is up."

"He said around sunset, so maybe five or so?"

"Jasper! Bella!" Alice bounded around the corner, a large garment bag in her small hands.

Jasper ducked his head and kissed her cheek before he walked into the Grand Hall to speak with Emmett.

"Good afternoon, Alice," I greeted.

"Afternoon," she grinned. "Your dress just arrived from the tailor. I'm absolutely positive you'll love it!"

I chuckled at her infective enthusiasm and received the garment bag from her eager hands. She ushered me upstairs quickly and when we were in her large, spacious room, she grabbed the garment bag from me and held it up proudly.

Without a moment's hesitation she pulled the buttons from the white silk and it pooled gracefully to the wood floor. I gasped loudly, unable to stop my mouth from opening like a fish and gaping quite openly at the piece of… art, before me.

It was a pale blue, so light that it looked like a thin cloud giving way to the endless blue sky, and many different pieces of lace and satin embroidery surrounded the torso. The sleeves were short, three quarter length, and the waist had a sash that looked so soft and light that I had the urge to rush over and run my fingers along it.

"Don't you just adore it?" She sighed.

"I—I'm completely in love," I sighed back. "Where did you find this?"

"I saw it in a window somewhere out of town, and once I saw it your face popped into my mind."

"Oh, Alice."

"You don't even have to thank me for it." She grinned. "Just let me make you gorgeous tomorrow and it'll be well worth it."

I had the base need to argue, to tell her that this was too much and that I didn't deserve something as beautiful as this. But the look in her wide, dark eyes made me think otherwise. She smiled radiantly as if she knew my decision before I even spoke it and she threw her arms around my waist.

"Thank you so much, Alice," I whispered, hugging her back just as tightly.

"Not a problem," she laughed.

Alice and I stayed in her room for most of the day. She made me forget that Edward was away, and that I wouldn't be able to spend the day with him; talking, kissing, loving. I missed him the more I thought of him.

She touched up the bust line and fixed the hem so I wouldn't trip over it at any point. And when all that was done and finished I didn't recognize myself in front of the mirror.

The dress made everything so much more enhanced. My skin seemed lighter and smoother and not pale and sallow; my hair had an extra lift in colour and appearance. This dress just made me feel more confident.

Alice decided that she wouldn't play with my hair and whatever else needed to be done because of the time. At this I started upright and looked at the large clock in the corner of her room.

"It's already so late?" I asked to myself.

"Yes," Alice laughed. "Did I distract you enough?"

Her eyebrow lifted and I felt the blood rush to my face again. She placed my dress into her closet and then opened the door, shooing me out, murmuring about how I should go greet him at the door.

I smiled gratefully at her and rushed down the stairs and directly to the foyer. Upon my arrival the front door opened and I heard Emmett and Jasper leave from the Great Hall with jovial smiles.

"Edward!" Emmett yelled. "It's about time you came you back! Where were you out to all day?"

"Nowhere in particular." Edward said while shrugging off his coat and handing it to a passing servant. "Where's Isabella?"

Jasper smiled and Emmett grinned in my direction. I blushed and grabbed onto the railing, wringing my hands around the polished wood.

Edward tipped his head in my direction and when our eyes met he smiled at me. I could get used to his smile, I thought.

He walked to the stairs with more enthusiasm than I thought possible and he grabbed onto my hand, bringing me up the stairs with him. I looked back at where Emmett and Jasper were standing but they were already walking away, laughing to themselves.

Edward pulled me along the hallway and into his room. He sat me on the bed, holding my shoulders in a silent order to stay.

"Close your eyes."

I did as he said, nervous anticipation building up in my belly the entire time. I heard paper being torn, and then a soft weight sunk onto the bed beside me. Edward's fingers gently brushed aside my hair and though the suspense nearly killed me, I kept my eyes shut. Cool metal touched my neck and I gasped.

"You can open them," he whispered, his breath fanning across the back of my neck.

I opened my eyes and found that I was situated directly across from where the vanity was. I looked in the mirror, my eyes darting to my neck and I gasped again, this time louder.

A silver chain was wrapped around my neck in the most delicate of ways. My fingers went up to stroke along the interwoven pieces until I made contact with the little key that adorned the necklace as a charm.

"What—what is this?" I asked, tears pricking at my eyes.

"I meant to pick it up yesterday," he whispered. "But _someone_ decided to run off and get lost in the square." He chuckled.

"Oh, Edward, you didn't—"

"Shhh," he whispered, his lips touching the shell of my ear. "The necklace is nothing special, but the key," his fingers played with the charm resting just below my collar bone, "is a key to the house."

I spun around to face him fully. He was smiling, his cheeks a bit pink, and I could see the corners of his mouth twitching like he was trying not to grin. And so how could I help myself? I threw my arms out at him until we fell backwards on the bed I kissed him hungrily and wildly and with so much emotion that it seemed physically impossible to me.

My fingers dug themselves into his hair and he flipped me onto my back, his hands running up and down my torso.

I expected him to say it. I chanted over and over inside my mind that I loved him, and I wanted him to just say it, murmur it, whisper it, grunt it, pant it, yell it from the mountain tops - just _tell me_ that he loved me like I loved him.

But moments passed by with us rolling around on the bed, lips locked and hands wandering across new skin that became bare, and he still didn't say it. Edward murmured my name over and over again while he panted and groaned. I decidedly couldn't make love to him in that moment; my spirits were deflated with each new second that passed as his hips bucked over and over into my hand.

Tears slowly penetrated my vision and at the same time his hand came up and touched my collarbone, his fingers tracing around the silver chain and then down to the key. And I felt so inept. This was his way of saying it. I told myself I would be patient with him; that I would wait until he was ready to say it to me, and that this was so much more than I had a right to expect. He was telling me that he loved me, with his actions more than his words. And in the end wasn't that all I could ever want?

"Bella… Isabella…" he groaned.

"I like it when you call me that," I whispered.

"W-what?" he panted.

"I like it when you call me Bella, it's so… informal." I nearly giggled.

He flipped onto my back, his lips panting by my ear and his hands spreading my legs wider. His fingers dipped inside me and my back arched.

"Bella," he whispered while placing a kiss on my ear. "Bella," he kissed my cheek. "Bella," he kissed my throat. "Bella," down to my collar bone, "Bella, Bella, Bella," he chorused over my heart.

"Edward," I moaned.

"Edward!" We both froze and looked toward the door.

"Would you hurry up; the furniture has to be moved by tonight!" That time it was Jasper.

"What are you doing in there that would be taking you so long?" Emmett chuckled.

"We should stop," I whispered, getting up and grabbing my dress from the floor.

Edward's arm wrapped itself around my waist and pulled me down onto the bed again. "On the contrary, I think we should continue and give them the show they're looking for."

His stiff erection pushed into my back and I arched on contact. Maybe…

"Are you even in there?"

"Guests will be arriving tonight!"

He groaned quietly and released me to go pick my dress up. Edward stumbled into his slacks and threw the door open with nothing else on. His glare was murderous and once Emmett and Jasper looked at Edward's state of undress they pursed their lips in obvious amusement and walked back down the hall.

"I will slaughter them," Edward muttered.

"You will do no such thing," I giggled.

He looked over at me, and once his eyebrow rose, obvious innuendo laced in that look, I backed up into my own room and closed the door before I was tempted to have him skip out on his duties.

* * *

The next day came quickly. The men were out all night preparing the house for the wedding. The back yard looked amazing when it was finished; tables and flowers were everywhere in perfect harmony. Not one thing was out of place and when it was all finally finished, Alice looked completely proud.

The women spent all morning getting the bride ready, and Alice requested that I come along with her. She fixed my hair and eyed my necklace curiously before recognition hit her eye and she pulled out her own key.

"Well I'll be damned," she murmured. That was all she said about the matter, though it was hard not to notice her grin.

Maria was a tall French girl that had lived in the States for some time. She had met her husband in Texas, and when she'd had to leave and return home he came with her. She gushed about him nonstop the entire time she was getting ready. Her long dark curls were pulled upwards and she had the most gorgeous gown I'd ever seen.

Diamonds covered every inch of her neck, ears, and even her fingers. Her engagement ring was a positively huge and solid piece of a canary diamond that she flashed every chance she could get.

I left the room a few minutes before the wedding and went to the bride's side under the gazebo. Edward was waiting for me there with his jacket across the seat.

His eyes lifted as I came into view and once we locked gazes his eyes immediately went downward. I flushed and my eyes fluttered closed for a second before I sat down on the bench.

"You look… glorious," he murmured.

"Thank you," I smiled. "You look handsome yourself."

"I'm surprised the sun decided to make an appearance; it's been overcast for a while now."

"Maria said if there was one cloud on her wedding day she would curse the heavens for all of her lifetime." I laughed, imaging the sour look on her face when she said that.

I looked ahead of me and saw the back of blonde's head with a ridiculously ostentatious red had with different kinds of flowers poking out from it.

"Is that—"

"Yes, it is Rosalie," Edward cut in. "She promised to keep it civil."

"She and Emmett…" I trailed off.

"Are on the mend. She promised him a few things and if she can keep to them he'll consider staying with her."

I nodded, no longer feeling as bright and shining as before. The wedding march began and everyone on the pews outside stood and turned toward the back door of the mansion.

Maria came out holding a bouquet of while lilies and baby's breath. She smiled brightly at the man down the isle from her, also dressed in white, and after her slow walk down the pathway that was covered in tulip petals, she handed her bouquet off to Alice—the maid of honour.

As the vows began, Edward's fingers gently touched my own, and then his fingers intertwined with mine. I looked up at him, and he peered down at me, his emerald green eyes dancing with new light and happiness.

I sidled closer to him and he put an arm around me, letting me lean my head onto his shoulder. When the "I do's" were said Edward's lips touched gently at the top of my head and my heart sped.

Maybe I was reading into it too much, but this gesture seemed to show that Edward was relinquishing some piece of new ground to me; that he did love me. I knew he did, I could see it in his eyes.

But would he want to marry me? Could it be possible?

I looked over at Edward; he had a small smile playing on his lips and was still watching the bride and groom and they slipped on their rings and kissed.

Yes, I thought. Maybe it is possible.

* * *

**A/N: I jacked the following A/N from Kitshisme. :D And I want to thank _Mrs. Anonymous Reviewer_ for writing in Cultivating Youth Subsistences for the Twilight Fan Fiction Hall of Fame section. That review made my day.**

**We don't normally update on Saturdays, but we wanted to post this chapter a day or two early, because . . . we have a very important announcement to make.**

***** drum roll, please *****

**We have been nominated for Best Collaboration on the Eddie and Bellie Awards! We're incredibly flattered and honored to be nominated, but, let's face it – we want to WIN! And the only way we'll be able to do that is with your help.**

**The contest is being co-hosted by withthevampsofcourse and limona. Please stop by their website: www(dot)thecatt(dot)net. There you can view all of the different categories and nominees. The contest ends soon, so don't wait too long. And don't forget to VOTE - show your love and support for Labour of Devotion!**


	20. Chapter 21

**A/N: Kitschisme's chapter.**

**Yeah, late post because I totally forget to post it. xD**

* * *

The wedding reception passed in an elegant but relaxed fashion. The tables were set up in the Cullen's expansive back courtyard, under a canopy of trees and softly glowing candle light. There was a live band playing soft music while the couples in attendance waltzed gracefully across the floor.

At first, I had been nervous when Edward asked me to dance with him, remembering our first experience waltzing in front of an audience together. But he surprised me as he scooped me into his arms and winked at me, placing my feet on top of his so that he could lead us gracefully as one around the floor. It felt as if I had fallen in love with him all over again in that moment.

We spent the rest of evening seated at our table, relaxing and talking with friends. We spent a considerable amount of time chatting with Alice as Jasper, as per usual, and even Emmett and Rosalie stopped by to say hello. She spent the first few moments avoiding eye contact with me, but when our eyes finally met, her expression was not antagonistic or hostile. She merely nodded politely in recognition, and I nodded back. It was a relatively civil exchange.

There was only one moment that put a slight damper on the evening, and that was our conversation with Mr. and Mrs. Eunice, the elderly couple I had been introduced to during my very first dance at the Cullen mansion. The Eunice's were polite and cordial, as always, but I noticed Mrs. Eunice's eyes as they followed my arm to where it rested behind Edward's back. Undoubtedly she was noticing our overt affection for each other, so very unlike the last time she had seen us together.

As if on cue, Mrs. Eunice slyly asked Edward if he planned to settle down anytime soon. "It would be so wonderful to have a wedding in the spring," she said.

Edward looked down and blushed furiously, but he nodded and murmured, "Perhaps," before turning and giving me a look that made my bones turn to jelly.

Again, as if on cue, Mrs. Eunice ruined the moment by adding, "And what about you, lass? Are you ready to settle down and raise a family?"

"Yes," I murmured, looking back into Edward's eyes and giving him that same adoring look. "I would like to have a family some day. . . although I also had dreams once of moving out west and becoming a teacher."

The Eunice's laughed thoughtfully at that, as if it were absurd to hear of such a thing. I laughed politely along with them, but I immediately noticed that Edward, generally at ease in large crowds, had become uncommonly quiet. I looked at him, but he was looking at the floor, trying to hide his expression from me. There was something off about his reaction to my statement, but I had no time to analyze it then. I wrote it off on account of his stress and fatigue from the day's activities.

Later that night, after all of the guests had left, we walked back to his room together hand-in-hand in companionable silence. He undressed quietly while I washed myself in the sink basin, smiling to myself, and wondering if this was how a normal married couple would interact. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, placing a soft kiss on the exposed side of my neck. After leading me back to bed with him he proceeded to keep his arms wrapped around me the entire night as if he were afraid to let me go. The intense quality of his affection was unusual, but I thought nothing of it as I drifted off to sleep.

The sun was high in the east the next morning when I woke up. Edward was no longer in bed with me, which was strange and somewhat unsettling. I could tell that it was late, surprisingly so, and I wondered why no one had woken me up. I rarely got the chance to sleep in late anymore with both Alice and Edward constantly dragging me out of bed at unreasonable hours.

I stood up, stretched, and put on a loose fitting silk robe so that I could make my way downstairs. The hallway outside of my room was quiet, impossibly so, and I wondered briefly where everyone could have gone to. I descended the stairs slowly, carefully, expecting someone to jump out and surprise me at any moment. No one did, however, and my sense of unease only increased as I reached the first floor landing.

Something on the floor caught my attention briefly. I stared at it for a moment, realizing that it was a rose petal; small, round and blushing in a pink color that contrasted vibrantly against the wooden floor's deep, rich hue. I picked the petal up and held it between my fingers, taking in its soft, supple texture. I then held it to my nose and inhaled, immediately feeling calmed by its lovely floral scent.

I was just making my way into the dining room when a loud noise made me nearly jump right out of my skin.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BELLA!"

They were all in there; Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Angela, and even Rosalie. They were all assembled around the dining room table, every square centimeter of which was covered in pink candles and dozens upon dozens of fresh pink rose buds. In the center of the table was a positively enormous cake; three tiers, covered in mass quantities of pink icing and adorned with even more of those ridiculous pink rose buds. I counted the candles on top of the cake; one . . . two . . . three . . . four . . . sixteen . . . eighteen.

Eighteen. Today was my eighteenth birthday.

Thinking back, I realized that this was the first time I had celebrated a birthday in almost thirteen years. The thought of that, and the vision of seeing all of them, my new family, assembled together and looking back at me with smiling faces, was enough to make me blush furiously. I darted my eyes to the ground as a large lump rose in my throat.

Alice was the first to come around the table and approach me, pulling me into a tight, bone-crushing hug.

"Alice," I mumbled, my words distorted by the amount of force with which she was squeezing me. "You really didn't have to do this."

"Of course I did," she insisted. "A girl only turns eighteen once in her life, Bella. Today is a very important day."

And she was right; today _was_ an important day. Today I was eighteen, officially an adult. And although I was still technically a servant to the Cullen's in many ways, for some reason it felt different; _I_ felt different. For once in my life, I felt like I had a future with options. But it took only a moment for me to realize that I wanted no other options than the ones I already had in front of me. I had a home, I had a family, and I had . . . Edward.

Speaking of Edward, he had been extraordinarily quiet and subdued since I entered the dining room. He merely sat quietly and watched my exchange with Alice, paying very close attention to my face. He gave me a small smile and a gentle squeeze of my hand as I came around the table to sit next to him, but he still seemed . . . not quite himself. I decided to let it go, thinking perhaps he was still tired from the reception.

Alice suggested that we open presents first, and Emmett grinned brightly, agreeing wholeheartedly. I noticed that Rosalie was seated next to him at the table, looking quiet and relatively subdued. But as we made eye contact across the table, I nearly fell over from shock as she gave me a small, tentative smile. I blinked back, completely stunned and taken aback by her sudden unexplained warmth towards me. I looked to Alice quizzically, but she just shrugged.

I opened Japer's present first; a beautiful leather bound journal with a very expensive-looking set of stationary paper and filigree pens. "For your writing," he explained with a grin that I reciprocated. Next, I opened Alice's gift; a thin strand of pearls which had been left to her by her mother. I got quite teary eyed at that one and ended up thanking her with one of her own signature bone-crushing hugs. The next present, a box of fine chocolates, was from Emmett (and from Rosalie, according to the card, although I had a feeling that was a last minute addition). I received a large bouquet of hand-picked wildflowers from Angela; it was a simple gift in comparison to the rest, but I knew she would understand how much I appreciated it.

And then, finally . . . it came time for me to open Edward's gift. It was small, flat and sturdy, and wrapped in solid plain paper. I almost felt guilty accepting anything from Edward at all, seeing as he had given me so much already, but I was none the less moved by the gesture. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze as I smiled at him, but his returning smile was weak and halfhearted. I was once again disturbed by his strange behavior but again chose to ignore it, ripping the paper off between my fingers.

Inside there was an envelope; plain white and unassuming. I slipped my finger beneath the edge of it, and I could have sworn I heard Edward's sharp intake of breath. I broke the envelope's seal and opened it, and found the last thing I'd ever expected to be inside. It was a check, written out in Edward's elegantly scripted handwriting . . . for 100,000 pounds.

I looked up at Edward, and he was watching me with a grave expression. "Edward," I whispered. "What is this?"

Edward cleared his throat and placed his hands upon the table, staring down at them as he spoke. "Part of it is the money I owe you," he explained. "It is the amount I paid for you that day in the square. The rest of it is my gift to you; it is enough money for you to head west and to acquire your license as a teacher. You are free to start your life now, Isabella. You are no longer obligated to stay here. You are free to go."

He continued looking down at his hands even after he was finished speaking. The silence in the room was deafening as a sharp pain ripped through my chest . . . the rush of a thousand heartbreaks. Edward's eyes finally found mine then, echoing the same desolation that was surely visible in my own. But I was far too wrapped up in my own pain to think about what Edward could possibly have been thinking or feeling.

We continued to stare at each other for one very long moment, in complete silence. I wasn't sure exactly what the expression on my face conveyed at that moment, but Edward seemed to be staring at me, searching for something. I felt such a complicated mix of emotions in that moment; pain, hurt, anger, rejection, abandonment. Edward apparently didn't find what he was looking for, because his face fell into what looked like deep sadness or disappointment. Without a word, he pushed himself away from the table and excused himself from the dining room, leaving me alone with his siblings.

They were all staring after Edward with their faces frozen in shock, their expressions ranging from pity to anger to unadulterated loathing. Alice, however, was looking directly at me with a heartbreakingly hopeless, pleading expression, but I was in no mood for her sympathy at the moment.

"Excuse me," I muttered as I subsequently removed myself from the dining room, following in the same direction Edward had gone.

The tears started to fall as soon as I was clear of the dining room. They fell down my face in hot, thick streaks. I felt betrayed and heartbroken; but more than that I was unbelievably furious. Did he really think that I would fall to my knees and thank him for giving up on me, for letting me go? Did he really think I would happier on my own, halfway cross the world, away from him? He was completely insane, that much was for certain. I had finally reached my breaking point with Edward; this was the final straw. And I would be damned if I didn't let him know it.

It wasn't long before I found him, seated outside on one of the manor's large stone front steps. He looked visibly tense and upset, hunched over with his head in his hands. But I was far too preoccupied with my own rampage to notice.

"You incomprehensible bastard," I spat.

Edward's head snapped up at that, his face hard and his eyes narrowed. _"Excuse me?"_

"Tell me," I demanded, my voice shaking with tears. "What is it that makes me so easily dispensable to you? Is it because I'm poor? Uneducated? Is it because you _own_ me? Or is it just because I was foolish enough to share your bed?"

Edward did not respond; looking down at the ground again, but I noticed that his hands were curled into tight fists, his knuckles turning white against the strained skin. This only angered me further.

"I have done everything you ever asked me to," I told him, hoping to elicit some sort of reaction. "And yet you still find yourself incapable of wanting me. I told you I _loved_ you for god's sake, and you said nothing to me – _nothing_. And I want to know why. You owe me at least that much. I want you to tell me why, you coward!"

There was a long, painful silence, and then suddenly Edward was on his feet again, glaring at me with a frightening sort of uncontained fury that I had never seen in him before. He took several long strides forward until he was standing mere feet away from me - fists clenched, nostrils flared and very, very angry. His eyes burned into mine with the gravitational force of a black hole.

"Because I love you too much to keep you here!" he shouted at me, eyes blazing. "Because I love you too much to make you stay. BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, GOD DAMNIT!"

I felt every muscle in my body tense and release, and then everything around us was impossibly silent, and still. Edward's breathing slowly calmed as his posture relaxed, and then the recognition of what had just happened settled upon his features. His eyes widened, taking in my expression. I must have looked shocked, or even impassive, seeing as I had no idea how to react to his revelation. But there was only one thought running through my mind in that moment: _He loves me, he loves me, he loves me . . ._

I took one step toward him, but he did not move, seemingly glued to his spot on the floor. His eyes widened in a reaction that looked like genuine fear as I approached him; he resembled a helpless mouse cornered by a snake, or a gazelle caught in the lion's hungry jowls. It was strange to think that I could elicit this sort of reaction from him; and that, after all of his stoic bravery, it was an admission of the truth that finally broke his carefully crafted outer shell.

I continued moving until I was only mere inches from him, my fingers reaching out of their own accord to touch softly over his parted lips. They moved lightly across his face and over his cheekbones, and finally rested on the side of his face. Edward's eyes fluttered closed at the contact, and when he opened them again they were softened, shining with unshed tears. I realized with shock that I could feel him trembling.

Edward's hands raised themselves tentatively from their places at his sides, and they slowly came forward until they were planted on either side of my face. He touched me in the same way I was touching him, with soft, gentle caresses over my cheeks, nose, forehead and lips. Once he was finished he stared directly back into my gaze, and I felt the weight of his stare piercing down to the very depths of my soul. It was then, in that moment, that I knew I had been right about him; I had been right not to give up on us.

Edward sighed, closing his eyes again before leaning forward so that our foreheads were touching.

"Bella . . ." he whispered. "I love you."

* * *

**A/N: This was supposed to be the last chapter, but Brigitte's too cool for school so she let me have it. ;)**

**Wonder what I'll do.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	21. Chapter 22

**A/N: My Chapter.**

* * *

My head tossed backwards with each firm press of his mouth against my neck. A few teeth scraped against my skin as this incredible surge of warmth pumped through my entire body; it lit every little molecule of skin that made contact with his into a flurry of passionate bombardment.

My fingers combed through his silky tresses; his hair was becoming too long, and the way that he slicked it back just slightly with a run of his hands wasn't enough to maintain it anymore.

I tugged the ends of his hair and ran my hands down his broad, naked back. The muscles tensed and quivered with each pass that I made down to his narrow, _powerful_ hips. His whole body shuddered violently, and I pushed his shoulders upward so I could roll him onto his back.

My chemise tangled my legs into a disastrous mess, but I just couldn't find it in me to care. His hands, his large, warm, soft hands, felt every piece of skin, touched every path of flesh and groped tenderly at every gentle curve.

Those same hands moved over my hips and glided up the thin top of my chemise to cup my breasts and knead them with fiery fingers. My back arched further into his grasp.

White hot bolts shot down my spine when his fingers pinched and tugged at my nipples. My mouth fell open while I whimpered his name pleadingly and worshipfully. Then it went wider, an achingly loud shriek escaping against my consent when his hips bucked upward and he groaned.

"It's so beautiful," I whimpered unthinkingly.

"I know… I know…" he whispered, and his hips kept jumping up harder and harder until I couldn't stand the thin layers of clothing restricting us from each other.

I leaned forward across his chest, my lips on his neck, cheek and ear. "Edward," I panted.

"Oh, Bella," he sighed.

My hands trailed down his chest to the waist of his pants, and I moved my hands carefully over his thighs. I smiled when I heard his breathing speed up and the waves of air began to break against my skin. I continued down the hem of his pants along the carefully stitched lines to where they rounded just slightly at his pockets. I patted the outside of each one and felt something hard in the left pocket. I grinned and pulled out the object before I sat back up.

Edward looked up at me with shock plainly across his face and his chest heaving. I flicked the knife open, being careful to hold the blade away from me as I stuck it in the front of my chemise.

The sound of tearing fabric echoed through the room with each stitch that was broken. I cut all the way down to my waist and managed to tear down over my knees before I could finally pull the wasted fabric above my head.

I sat completely nude atop Edward, my body flushed and eager for any and every touch he was willing to grace me with.

Instead of touching me, his eyes raked over my form. Edward's dark emerald eyes were searing, boring into every pore of my skin with a fervent intensity that made me shiver and squirm.

His hands touched my knees that were bent at his sides and gently ran up to my thighs, slowly crawling toward my waist. His hips moved just a bit and his hands had pushed me onto his naval, my sensitive skin directly on top of his coarse hair—digging and rubbing while simultaneously massaging me rhythmically.

We'd been in bed like this for hours now, simply exploring each other with no rush or haste to finish or even start. It was us—Edward and Bella—loving and touching the way that lovers would do to one another.

My eyes snapped shut while his hands continued to rock me back and forth, creating a delightful friction that I'd never felt before. I flushed brighter when I compared it to another scenario, one that involved his beautiful bronze hair between my thighs.

A shock ran through my stomach and I began to rock back faster without the help of his hands. My eyes slipped open and I immediately saw Edward staring up at me, his expression lustful and primal—the face of a predator.

My mouth popped open a bit with a deep high pitched moan that left my throat. Edward's hand pressed against my hips and he flipped me onto my back quickly. He pulled my legs up over his forearms and then, in one slow, precise movement he entered me.

My whole being shook; it was physical, mental, emotional and spiritual, all at the same time.

It really should not have shocked me; we'd been like this countless times before. My hands threw themselves out onto the mattress, gripping onto anything within reach. I managed to grasp onto Edward's discarded pants that he removed just moments ago.

This had to be one of the best parts. My hands would wander without any instruction; over the mattress to the flesh of his knees, thighs and hips to the side of his strong stomach and chest and then to his beautiful strong shoulders to that incredible mess of hair. And with my eyes closed every sense was heightened to an indescribable pleasure.

My eyes opened finally and met his. Oh, how they were… mesmerizing!

Our lips joined together; lips, tongue and teeth slipping through to the other's mouth. Breath collided against breath with mute whispers and whimpers that led to loud groans and screams with each passing moment. We made our own little symphony of breathy sounds and skin sliding and smacking against skin.

My whole body arched upwards with each thrust that Edward delivered. I was thrown closer and closer to that delightful oblivion but I tried to hold off just a bit longer, just a moment more to memorize the way his eyes dropped and his lips parted so sinfully.

Edward started to go faster, making the bed rock back into the wall violently. He went further and deeper inside of me while pushing me closer and closer, dangling right on the edge and then I was gone, fallen off from the highest point I could possibly imagine.

My body spasmed out of control, my breathing stopped and I cried his name into the heady air around us.

"I love you, I love you," he breathed, pushing faster with uneven thrusts.

"Oh Edward…" I sighed. My arms wrapped around his neck and I kissed every part of his face while his body stilled and a strangled moan came from his lips.

He was so beautiful… every part of him tensed and released, his eyes fluttered and opened just a bit to look at me, and his full, pink lips parted with his sweet breath. I was in heaven right here with the man I loved.

He rolled to the side, quickly pressing his body close to mine while our breathing slowed. My back was pressed against his chest and his arms were wrapped around me soothingly. We were perfect this way in our little world of beauty, harmony, and complete happiness.

"I love you," I laughed, giddy with this newfound feeling of power and confidence that surged through me.

"My Bella," he sighed. "How I love you."

The grin on my face was hard to subdue, and while we lay there together I gazed out the window, to the trees and the sunshine that was shining on their leaves.

"We should have a picnic today before winter comes," I said, remembering the last time that we went for a picnic—and inevitably the end result. "I promised Alice we would spend today outdoors."

"Later on then," Edward murmured, his hand resting on my hip and slowly crawling to my thigh.

"Why not now? We've been away from everyone for hours."

"I intend to add more than a few hours." His mouth brushed against the back of my neck. "I would love nothing more than to lock you and I away in this room for the rest of our existence."

"There will be plenty of time for that," I told him as his hand came fully onto my thigh.

I clenched my legs together but Edward only chuckled and easily wriggled his hand between them, using those fiery fingers to stroke and touch me sinfully.

"There will be plenty of time for silly picnics, I promise you. But for now I still am not sated."

And even though my stomach was growling, it was silenced instantly as one of his fingers slipped into me, effectively cutting off all complaints.

* * *

"I swear to the good lord above," Alice fumed. "The next time you keep her locked in your dungeon upstairs I _will _break down that door—regardless of what might be going on behind it."

"Yes, Alice," Edward chuckled. The deep rumble was music to my ears.

Alice glanced at me from the corner of her eye and her brow furrowed. "What on earth did you do to her?"

"Well—"

"Not meant to be answered," Jasper interrupted and handed Edward a wooden basket filled with fresh fruit.

"Is it really necessary to have a picnic on today of all days?" Edward grumbled while grabbing another basket filled with sandwiches.

"This is our last chance to spend time outside before winter comes," I told him. "That house will feel like a prison in a few months."

The conversation continued from the house to middle of the Cullen's extensive backyard. A large quilt with beautiful designs was laid over the grass and goose down pillows were assembled in a circle of six. I gazed questioningly from the set up before looking over at Edward.

His eyes touched the blanket on the ground, looking carefully at the pillows and then back to me.

"Rosalie will be joining us," he said hesitantly.

I nodded a bit, trying to ignore the butterflies that were flapping away at my insides and eating at my lungs. Nervousness ran through me but Edward shuffled one basket under his arm and held my hand, squeezing it for reassurance.

I held my chin up and immediately decided that I wouldn't allow her or anything else to ruin my day. Even if it was cold and a bit gloomy I was looking forward to having a nice picnic with the Cullen's.

And despite the crooked tension that was apparent between Rosalie and myself, our lunch was very enjoyable.

Everything was so peaceful, absolutely comfortable and lively. Everyone around me laughed and spoke with pleasant familiarity and finished each other's thoughts and sentences.

In one way I felt out of place. I had never been in this kind of family setting, not even something close to this with friends.

But whenever my thoughts would drift away, sending me to a darker place, Edward would stroke my arm or hair and pull me from those thoughts with his sincerity.

It was so beautiful, absolutely tear jerking.

Toward the end of the day Edward had became somewhat tense. He would stare off into the surrounding woods, and then become startled when someone called him back into conversation. His mind was obviously not in the same place as his body.

As the sun began to set and the wind picked up into a cold chill the maids came out from the house and began to clean up the food and blankets.

But instead of following the others into the house, Edward grasped my hand and pulled me into the forest.

I didn't question him as he led me. We took a scenic walk along the path, watching the birds fly away from their nests and the green leaves turn orange before they would plummet to the ground.

It was an enjoyable walk, not fast in pace or eager return to the house. It was calming, easing us back into our own private little world with only the two of us. I would love to have this feeling more often.

"Bella?" Edward turned to me, and his expression was nervous; those expressive eyes were darting around my face—seeming to look for something.

"Yes, Edward?"I murmured, and his eyes looked into mine without hesitance this time.

"I—" he sighed loudly. "I originally had some extravagant delivery prepared for you. I had plans to buy doves, flowers, candles and every other romantic gesture I could think of."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

His hand dropped from mine and he breathed in deeply. "I thought when this moment came I would be prepared beyond my expectations, and I am, but not in the way I had assumed I would be. To be honest, I know that right now is the perfect moment—any moment in the future regarding you would be the perfect moment."

He dropped to his knee in front of me quickly. For a moment I had thought he collapsed, but on the contrary he was upright and looking at me, his expression smooth and his forest green eyes wide.

_Oh!_

"Edward," I whispered when it finally hit me full in the chest.

"Isabella, I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I can freely say to you without hesitation or judgment that I am _completely_ and utterly in love with you. And that is why I ask you now if you will do me the honor of accepting my hand in marriage."

I gazed into his eyes, which were so encompassed with love and worshipfulness that I could feel the tremor in my bones rock me in every corner of my being. Disbelief, confusion, giddiness and most of all love sprang through me in that moment because _this_ was most certainly not supposed to happen. We had overcome every obstacle that was set in our path and the mere fact that we were here together at this point brought tears to my eyes.

We were no longer master and servant, not even man and woman; we were our own separate entity.

"Yes, Edward. Yes," I whispered.

He sprang up on his feet with his arms outstretched to pulled me to him, lifting me from the ground and spinning us around like a silly child—but he was mine. He was my silly child.

"Thank you, Bella," he whispered. "Thank you for everything you have done for me."

_No_, I thought, wrapping my arms around his neck and sobbing his name over and over again in my indescribable happiness. _Thank _you.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, so sad that it's over. :( But I do like the ending.**

**Epilogue's coming next, and a couple extra gifts. We're not ready to say goodbye to Rochesterward yet. Plus, Bathward's really made a splash. ;)**

**Don't forget to review!**


	22. Chapter 23

**A/N: Aw, it's the epilogue. :( :)**

**I would love nothing more than to thank my life partner, Kitschisme, for writing this awesome story with me. And it all started because of a failed one-shot.**

**We co-wrote this one.**

* * *

"Five more minutes," I called over the children at their desks. A collective groan echoed through the air as their pencils began to tap in unison.

My eyes went back to the novel in front of me, reading over the words but not really taking them in. My mind was focused elsewhere at the moment, and I flashed a glance at the calendar to my right.

It was spring again, not too cool and not too warm. It was perfect weather for the birds to rejoice and sing their gay songs to one another. The flowers I'd planted this morning outside the front window were reaching their stems up to the sky where the sun peeked over the clouds.

I smiled, my book momentarily forgotten, and twirled the ring sitting comfortably on my fourth finger.

After Edward's unexpected proposal, preparations for the wedding had begun almost immediately. At the time, spring was due in just a few short months and Alice had been desperate to plan as much as we possibly could in the meantime. These tasks included the décor, flowers, catering, and of course… my dress.

I spent the winter months in a constant state of pleasurable bliss where every passing person and thing seemed to smile and greet me while I floated along in my own happy little world. Edward and I spent every waking moment together and we rarely left each other's side. We would make love for hours until the sun rose or we would just stay up talking, waiting for another day to spend together.

But those months of solitude were short lived before all hell broke loose at the manour.

By the time spring had arrived I would spend spent almost every day at the seamstress. I was poked and prodded mercilessly by a disgruntled French woman who spoke not one word of English and yelled at me until I was perfectly still. She was large and terrifying and certainly wasn't afraid to bruise me if I didn't do exactly as she said. I had to give her credit, however – the final product was earth shattering. I wasn't surprised, really . . . well, maybe just a bit.

The wedding was out of control, by my standards. Alice was the orchestrator behind it all, but Edward spared no expense on getting the finest of everything. China imported from Russia, vintage church pews purchased from a monastery in France, and only the finest satins and linens imported from several different countries. I nearly passed out when I'd overheard a conversation on the price for a "small" chapel for us to be married under; the chapel was anything but _small_.

Under normal circumstances I would have been appalled by this sort of frivolous spending, but I knew how much this wedding meant to Edward. He just wanted everything to be perfect. I understood that, and I just couldn't bring myself to disappoint him. Whenever I saw that hopeful smile on his face I knew there was no way I could protest.

My desire to please him didn't do much to quell my nerves, however. But Edward continued to assure me that everything would be alright, that everything would be perfect, and not to worry. I should have known that he would give me exactly what I wanted, as he always did, even if I didn't know that was what I wanted at the time.

As promised, the day of our wedding was perfect.

A sea of new faces came to congratulate me. Women of all ages came into my room—well, Edward's room, he'd gone to Jasper's to prepare—to see the bride, not caring about what state of undress I was in, but getting their kiss on the check and a polite hug with a few words of wisdom before leaving and to grab a flute of champagne.

Ah, the champagne. _Thank God_ for the champagne. I'd had at least three glasses to calm my raging nerves. The guest list had quadrupled since the last time I'd seen it. Distant family, business associates and acquaintances from all over the world had come in for Edward's wedding and to finally see the eldest Cullen marry off.

The actual ceremony went by in a flurry of grinning faces and soft piano music. I was incredibly nervous and self-conscious as I walked down the aisle; of course I could be counted on to be the typical blushing bride. But the moment I reached Edward and took his hand, everything else around us seemed to melt away; the church, all the people watching us, and even time itself. The only significant part I remembered in detail were the vows, seeing Edward's bright green eyes light up as he said "I do", and my own quivering voice repeating his words as I slipped the gold band onto his finger.

And of course, there was the kiss.

As soon as the words were out of the priest's mouth, Edward's lips came down to meet my own. It was not an intensely passionate kiss, but it was not exactly a peck on the lips, either. Maybe we were being lude, but it was our wedding day; and if we wanted to kiss, we damn well were going to do it properly. The room spun slightly when we pulled away, and I couldn't even bring myself to concentrate on the booming round of applause, or the glowing look of unadulterated happiness on Alice's tear streaked face. The only thing I could focus on in that moment was the glorious creature in front of me, and the fact that I could stay with him, the fact that I _belonged_ with him . . . forever.

The sound of children laughing brought me out of my memories and back to the present. I stood from my chair and collected the papers on their desks, letting them play amongst themselves for the remaining few minutes of class. Books filled their arms and I watched them form a line while waiting for the time to go home and play outside in the nice weather. I started thinking about what I myself would do once I was home, remembering how giddy and secretive Edward had been this morning, grinning and kissing me before I left and telling me not to worry about a thing.

I decided to take my time in walking home to enjoy the lovely effects of spring, the green grass and the freshly blossomed flowers. The road beneath my feet gradually disappeared behind me with each short stride towards my home. I couldn't help the smile on my face while I twirled my ring around my finger again. The cool metal was warmed by the time I made it back to the manour.

The wrought iron gates were open wide and the carriages that usually littered the entryway were gone as well. The large wooden door was unlocked and slightly ajar. Rose petals were spaced evenly one by one flowing up each of the front steps. I smiled and removed my shawl before deciding to follow the petal of petals that would inevitably lead me to Edward.

The manor was equally as desolate inside, which was unusual. I followed the fragrant path as it lead me through the foyer and up the main staircase, one petal placed delicately upon each individual step. I strained my ears to hear any sort of noise from upstairs, knowing that he was up there somewhere, waiting for me. It was at this thought that I began to take the stairs two at a time, eager to reach my destination.

My heart leaped excitedly in my chest once I reached the first floor landing and I saw the place to which those petals led: the bedroom. _Our_ bedroom. I paused, leaning my ear to listen against the door. I heard nothing, so I gently pushed it forward and stepped inside.

The petals continued across the floor until they stopped at the foot of our large, king sized bed. The room was dark, despite the time of day. Lit candles of various shapes and sizes had been placed everywhere, spaced out evenly upon every available surface. There was an intoxicating, seductive fragrance in the air, almost spicy, like oranges and cinnamon. I couldn't help the anticipation that bubbled in the pit of my stomach.

A few more steps forward revealed a note upon on the mattress, neatly written on plain paper. _Happy Anniversary, Mrs. Cullen, _read Edward's beautifully scripted handwriting.

I smiled to myself. _He remembered._

Two large hands placed themselves unexpectedly upon my waist, and I felt Edward's warm breath tickle softly against my ear.

"Welcome home," he whispered, placing small kisses up the side of my neck. I hummed softly in pleasure as his hands curved themselves to the shape of my waist, running gently up and down my sides. It had been too long since we had been together like this, and it had only been since this morning. Edward's arms wrapped themselves around me protectively, possessively, and I felt the rush of emotion that I always felt when he placed his hands over the small bump of my abdomen.

"How are my loves today?" he whispered, rubbing his hands soothingly over my slightly rounded belly.

"Alright," I sighed, leaning my head back on his shoulder. "My feet hurt a little."

Edward didn't respond, but shifted his weight so that he could place an arm under me, and lifted me up so that I was cradled in his arms. Even with the weight I had gained, he still held me as I weighed nothing. He placed me carefully down onto the bed, and immediately went to work at removing my shoes.

"Well, we can't have that," he murmured, taking his time in peeling off my stockings. I shivered as the cool air hit my exposed flesh; it was a remarkably pleasant sensation. Edward's large hands wrapped themselves around my tired, swollen feet, his thumbs pressing into my throbbing arches. I leaned back with my eyes closed and sighed contentedly. It wasn't long before my entire body was relaxed; Edward gave the best massages.

My eyes were still closed when I felt him shift on the bed so he could crawl up towards me. I opened them to find his absurdly handsome face staring down at me, looking at me with that sort of gentle reverence he always seemed to hold in his expression lately.

"Thank you," I whispered.

He reached up to brush the stray hair away from my forehead, caressing my face with the gentlest of touches, and then leaned down to press our lips together. He handled me so carefully lately, as if I were the rarest of china, or a fragile piece of delicate glass.

My fingers twisted themselves into that bronze crop of hair that I loved so much while his hands explored my body in kind. I felt no embarrassment as he lifted my dress above my head, no longer self-conscious of my largely distorted frame. Despite the fact that I was round and bloated, Edward still made me feel like the most devastatingly attractive woman in the world. He would always see me that way, and that was all that mattered. I could feel it in the way he touched me.

Edward took his time in worshipping my body. His mouth lavished attention upon every available inch of skin, lingering on those more sensitive places, while his hands explored every surface, line and curve. Our mouths melded together in kiss after passionate kiss, tongues brushing and lips sucking and chests heaving, breaking away from each other for nothing except to breathe periodically. Even then, it was a reluctant separation. This continued uninterrupted until my lips parted in a silent gasp, moved as I always was by the feeling of him sliding into me slowly, seating himself deep inside of me so we could make love gently around our unborn child.

Truth be told, we had never intended to get pregnant; at least, not so soon. Though it was a miracle it had not happened sooner. I had never considered the possibility of becoming a mother, although I had never considered the possibility of falling in love and getting married until it happened, either. Alice had been absolutely overjoyed when I told her the news, as I knew she would be. I, on the other hand, was a complete nervous wreck, frantic over Edward's possible reaction.

Of course, he exceeded all of my expectations. If I had thought Edward to be a loving, devoted, husband, it was nothing compared to the enthusiasm with which he embraced fatherhood. Then again, I never had any doubts that Edward would be a wonderful father.

It was strange for me to think back on how much my life had truly changed. It was almost impossible to believe that I could truly be this happy; that my life could be so completely and so thoroughly filled. The painful memories of that dark place from which I had come were paled considerably in comparison to the overwhelming sense of contentment I now felt.

There were some scars that would never fully heal, but I knew that they would fade in time. And although I would never be reunited with my own family, or with my mother, I knew now that I had found a new family, somewhere I belonged. I had found two caring sisters in Alice and Angela, wonderful brothers in Emmett and Jasper, and the love of my life in Edward. Even Rosalie fit into that happy picture somewhere.

My children, and even my children's children, would grow up having all of the things which I had gone without for so long. They would be well cared for in all of the necessary ways; they would have food and clothing and an education and all of the things which the Cullen's extensive fortune had to offer. But they would also have unconditional love, and a family to care for them. It was realizations like this that made me realize how much I was truly blessed. No one on earth had more to be thankful for than I had now.

When you've lived like I have, you learn that hope is not always void of reason, just small blessings in disguise. And not a day goes by that I don't silently thank the heavens for making me one of those rare and lucky few upon whom fortune has smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Before anyone asks. No. Sequal.**

**However there will be extras, so keep an eye out.**


End file.
